Naruto?: Jutsus and Magic 101
by panda-kun77
Summary: Ninjas have a tough job but what about teachers? 15 year old Naruto is tasked with an important mission that takes him to Mahora Academy where he'll work as a part-time tutor for one special class. Under Editing and revisioning!
1. Chapter 1 part 1 of 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Mahou Sensei Negima!

Hey all long time no read, yea? Well this is a greeting for my older reviewers and readers. Brand new ones please disregard this as it does not pertain to you. Just enjoy the read. Now… as for the older readers/reviewers I won't apologize to you all (_as much as I badly want to_) since that would mean that from now on I'll be updating regularly. I can't make that promise anymore lol. The only time when I will apologize is when I'm sure I'll be sticking to updating this story. It's like what my friend said "If your sorry then _don't_ do it again." (Meaning, if I say sorry then I won't hold you guys waiting for years.) Hope that made sense.

As for the good news! I am returning to writing once more. I've revised this story a bit and made some changes. It's been bumped up a few hundred words so I hope you enjoy. Once again, please read any important notice at the bottom. Thank you =3

-Panda-kun77

* * *

**COUNTDOWN:** 3 days…

**

* * *

Naruto!: Jutsus and Magic 101 **

_**Prologue: **_

15 years ago a nine-tailed fox attacked the village hidden in the leaves, Konoha. A village filled with ninjas, beings with powers far beyond those of humans. They rose up to defend their home and thus clashed against the demon that threatened it. Many died as the fox demon continued its rampage. Its tails, long and gigantic, lashed out in every direction, destroying mountains and raising winds while creating chaos among the elements. It seemed that nothing could stop it…until the Fourth Hokage, the Champion and the strongest ninja in the village, fought against the nine-tails. Using a powerful forbidden jutsu, the Hokage sealed the Demon into a new born baby. With the sacrifice of his life the village was saved and one boy's fate was forever sealed.

5 long years had passed since that incident and yet memories of that tragic night lingered in the village. Uzumaki Naruto, the Jinchuuriki of Kyubbi no Kitsune was subject to hate filled glares and discrimination nearly every day. His life had only just begun and already he was suffering for the burden placed upon him. If it wasn't for the wise decision of the third-hokage to place him in the care of ANBU, the loyal black ops agents and soldiers of Konoha, Naruto's life would have become a dark one. Trained in the deadly arts, the blonde boy became an efficient shinobi, becoming stronger and able to fend for himself. The wise Hokage feared his growth and humanity after only 3 years in ANBU care that he devised a plan. Calling up an old friend, he deliberately created a mission for the blonde boy. The task was simple, Naruto will travel to the distant land in a place called Wales. There he would have the boy stay until he had fulfilled his duty… a duty that only required of Naruto living a life with a family namely the Springfield family.

4 years later the blonde boy had grown up to be what the old hokage had wanted; an average boy who has enjoyed and lived his life. Although he had become a prankster, Naruto was still a skilled ninja with an ample amount of skills hidden within his happy-go-lucky personality. When he finally hit12, the boy returned to Konoha. Teams, Missions, Chuunin exams…. All those took place and many others soon followed as he reached the ripe age of 15 where another round of events came towards his way…

Now that we had glimpsed his past… let's get this story started!

NARUTO?: Jutsus and Magic 101

**Naruto's class 101: One interesting beginning…part 1of 2**

**Present time…**

The sound of machines, running vehicles and people, greeted a blonde boy as he stepped out of the entrance of an airport. He wore loose dark blue pants and an orange jacket over a white shirt that had a picture of small fox head at the center. His blonde hair, usually a spiked mess, was covered by an orange fitting beanie. Adorning his feet was a pair of casual white shoes that had streaks of orange stripes riding down on each side. Topping his appearance off were the dark sunglasses that hid his electric blue eyes.

Uzumaki Naruto, Shinobi of Konoha had finally arrived at Japan; a place where advance technology was the norm and a whole different custom and culture, awaited him.

Naruto took a good long look at his surroundings with mixtures of awe and fascination. Never before has he been in a place so high-tech and bustling with waves of crowded people. Sure he had been to places like Wales, but that place was nowhere were near as intriguing as this. Cars, which he discovered during his stay with the Springfield family, were everywhere and people here and there were using numerous hand-held devices that made Naruto envious of them. Tall buildings made of gray cement can be seen far in the distance and even the crosswalk lights at the very far end of his area featured animated figures.

As another pedestrian past by with an iPod, the blonde dejectedly sat himself at a nearby bench. It was 5:47am on his watch and his ride was nowhere in sight.

"Damn it… how long am I supposed to stay here." he said aloud, ignoring the looks given to him by the passing people.

Seeing as how he was going to have to wait a while, he made himself comfortable. He set hia traveling pack next to him while placing his two duffel bag and luggage underneath the bench. Naruto then pulled out a bag of Lollipops, a candy he had bought in the airport, from out of his jacket's pocket and unwrapped one. Crumpling the wrapper a second later, he threw it in the garbage can next to him before dozing off…

"It's been a while since I was given a long term mission like this one…" Naruto wondered out loud, recalling his first long mission out of Konoha.

It was also his first meeting with the family that changed him.

_**

* * *

Flash back!

* * *

**_

The ground bore endless trails of dirt and gravel beneath his feet as he moved swiftly through the tunnels of the cave. His standard black ANBU clothing hugged his body loosely as the ninja pouches adorning his lower back hip bobbed up and down ever so slightly. The ninja tools and weapons in it were properly secured as to make no noise.

A platoon of ANBU ran alongside him, silent and alert with white masks concealing their identities. They wore similar attires as him with only their masks being different. Strapped to their backs was a single katana or ninjatō, a standard issue weapon that all ANBU members carried, along with three green pouches similar to the ones the blonde had.

Naruto wordlessly followed the lead ANBU ahead of him.

Snake, a female ANBU who was also one of his mentors back in HQ, ran a few feet ahead of the pentagon formation. She was currently leading them to the rendezvous point.

Today was Naruto's first mission away from Konoha and he could feel himself shaking slightly with anticipation. The boy had learned a lot from the ANBU Program in the past 3 years. Although he was still technically a non-registered shinobi, Naruto was exceptionally skilled for his age. One can say he was becoming something of a prodigy. Even the secretive ROOT division of ANBU had tried to abduct him on more than one occasion.

Naruto couldn't count how many times he has had numerous kidnapping attempts on him. It was only thanks to the bonds of friendship and budding respect he's acquired from many ANBU operatives that allowed him to escape ROOT's grasp. Even to this day he's still under their watchful eyes.

The group he was in was a large platoon. These particular ANBU members, however, were his personal friends and, in most cases, bodyguards.

In the very front was the ever seductive, venomous, yet caring, _Snake_ (His nee-chan figure). Flanked on either side of him were four others; two on each side. Each one had their own specialty. On his left was _Turtle-san_ (tai-jutsu maniac), and behind him was a cigarette puffing, wind user known as _Hawk_. This particular ANBU wielded a unique weapon in combat that many have come to be fascinated with. A pair of deadly Trench-knives was this person's signature weapon.

On the other side of Naruto was a genjutsu and kenjutsu specialists with purple hair and a silent personality; this one is _Neko_. Next to her was her partner and Konoha's Kenjutsu master code name _Rat_. Many who come to know him have one conclusion they all share about _Rat_. This person was often sick.

Lastly, the _Inu_ masked ANBU behind him.

This ANBU was the cool guy who had saved him numerous times during his helpless years as a regular civilian in Konoha. He was known for his trademark tardiness and perverted orange books that he carried with him often.

These people were more than his teammates and colleagues, they were his personal family. And Naruto valued each and every one of them.

The group stopped at an entrance to a large looking cavern where various glimmering crystals and diamonds were scattered about. From the ground and up, the soft glow of rainbow lights emanating from the little beauties mesmerized the blonde. It was quite a place to meet with the person who was to escort Naruto to Wales.

"Kitsune (Fox)… You ready?" One of his squad mates asked. It was a question that all the members of the group wondered.

Naruto turned his masked-face towards the ANBU who had spoken. "Inu-san.(Dog)… I'm ready as I'll ever be." The Blonde said nodding and folding his arms over his chest.

This action caused a few chuckles from the others.

"Looks like our _Fox_ is acting tough again." The ANBU with the snake mask commented. She kneeled down to the boy's height and ruffled his blonde hair. "But I don't think you're tough at all."

"Anko-neechan! Stop messing with my hair, I hate that!" Naruto whined.

Mitirashi Anko giggled behind her mask as she withdrew her hand. "I just wanted to do that since I won't be seeing you for a while…"

The blonde fell silent and shifted his attention elsewhere. Sometimes he hated sappy moments like this. It just made it harder for him to leave. And it became rather embarrassing when he heard the sniffling sound of his Tai-jutsu sensei/comrade. When he turned to look, _Fox_ backed away from him rapidly.

"Naruto may your youth burn greatly!" The turtle-masked shinobi shouted out, his voice sending echoes in the large cavern.

Naruto sweatdropped along with the others. They always wondered how he can instantly summon a background of flashy colors out of nowhere whenever he did that.

"Can I get one last hug? Please?" Gai begged.

Naruto shook his head wildly at him and quickly hid behind Anko. Although Gai was an excellent teacher, his unusual personality made the blonde feel embarrassed and grossed out sometimes.

"No thanks Sensei!"

"Naruto, don't use me as a damn shield!" Anko yelped, as she and Naruto maneuvered out of the turtle-shinobi's way.

They barely escaped Gai's desperate grasp.

"You heard him, Gai." Spoke a calm voice. _Hawk_ took out a cigarette from his pouch and stuck it in the special whole on his mask. "Just give him a pat in the shoulder and let him be."

"He's right you know…" It was the ken-jutsu expert who spoke this time. "We don't really want to see _that_…"

"That?" Gai repeated, confused at what the sword expert was saying.

The entire group shook their heads. He was clueless as ever.

Light tapping footsteps alerted the assembled Shinobis. Weapons were drawn instantly. Years of Shinobi experience kicked in and with a simple hand-gesture from _Inu_, the group silently took cover.

They fanned out and merged into the cave's surroundings, casting low-level chakra genjutsus or old fashion disguises to hide their presence. Naruto hid among a jagged group of stone pillars; an idle spot that allowed his short stature some advantages. He mentally cursed his inability to cast a genjutsu like his comrades and as such resorted to the most basic form of concealment: a basic grey ragged cloth tossed over his form.

Hiding near him were both _Inu_ and _Hebi _who had taken precaution to guard his back.

Everything was silent as the footsteps drew closer.

Sweat began building up on Naruto's forehead as numerous possible scenarios ran through his head. There was a big chance that the one approaching was an enemy. They had to be careful.

After seconds of waiting, an undistinguishable figure finally entered the hidden Shinobis' vision. From afar Naruto can only make out a lit cigarette and a glowing golden ring on the person's hand.

The blonde waited for further orders, but to his surprise he found his whole team emerging from their hiding spot.

_Turtle_ and _Hawk_ dropped from above while _Neko_ released her Genjutsu and carefully approached the gathering group. Following her was _Rat_ who emerged from the ground via a Doton Jutsu (Earth Style Technique) and _Hebi_ who had leaped over Naruto's position.

"What the?"

"Come on Naruto." Spoke Inu as he threw off his own genjutsu. "That's our client… and your guide."

Nodding somewhat dumbly Naruto gathered his gray cloak and trailed after him.

"Hmm… I was wondering why I felt like I was being watched." The newcomer spoke as Naruto arrived.

_So this is the Guide? _Wondered the blonde.

Finally able to take in his appearance, Naruto found the newcomer to be quite interesting. Calm dark grey eyes lay hidden beneath Rectangular glasses while a cigarette was dangling lazily in the man's lips. He had grey trimmed hair that look rather well with the matching light brownish suit he wore. Naruto had only seen this type of clothing once when he had visited his Jiji one night. The old man had stated that it was a business suit from a foreign country. Judging by the trimmed beard and overall look, Naruto guessed that this person was in his late 20s.

The man turned to him in curiosity before bending over slightly with his hands in his pockets.

"Uzumaki Naruto?" The stranger asked with a gentle smile.

Naruto hesitantly nodded at him.

"That would be me, sir." The blonde spoke keeping his voice as neutral and professional as possible. "Reporting for this mission." He gave a crisp bow.

His teammates found this rather amusing however, and were soon laughing freely. Even the businessman before them had let out a chuckle leaving Naruto's left eye to twitch irritatingly behind his mask. _Count to 5 Naruto… keep your anger in check…_

"Ahahahahaah!"

_...Damnit!_

"Just what is so funny?" Naruto yelled out loud.

"Your acting is." Anko replied through her laughter.

"I agree with you on that one." Asuma chuckled while taking out another one of his cigarettes. The previous one had dropped during the laughing.

"It's not that funny…" Grumbled Naruto.

"It's alright my youthful student!" Gai patted the blonde's back lightly. "You did your best!"

"Although, you should leave the professional stuff to us." Kakashi added, stifling his laughter.

"Well, that was fun." Stated Hayate with an arm around his female companion. The poor girl was still giggling to herself."We really should get going, however."

The entire team gave a chuckle before turning back to their mission. Naruto pouted a bit about how they were treating him, but never the less did the same.

"I believe a quick introduction is in order." The man let out a puff of smoke before clearing his voice. "My name is Takamichi Takahata and starting today I'll be serving both as your caretaker and Guide through Wales."

Naruto bowed politely earning a few snickers from his comrades before finalizing the mission with the exchange of scrolls. Takamichi retrieved a black scroll from Naruto, while Kakashi received a red scroll from the man.

"Mission complete, team." Kakashi said, pocketing the item.

After a moment he reached over and ruffled Naruto's hair affectionately. "We'll see you later Naruto."

The boy grinned and let him continue to ruffle his hair till he was done. He wouldn't be getting such contact with the older ANBU for awhile after this. It was better to leave with something akin to a familiar feeling of warmth. "Later's Kakashi-nii…"

As the gray haired ANBU stepped away the rest of the ANBU team took their turns to bid him goodbye.

"Don't forget to work on your shuriken and ninja tool throwing." Anko said. She pulled him to a loving hug and whispered softly into his ear. "And don't forget about me, alright?"

"You can count on it!" The blonde smiled and returned her hug with equal warmth.

"Take care Naruto and don't forget to practice those moves I taught you." The _Rat_ masked shinobi, Hayate, said. Next to him, the ever silent Kunoichi nodded in his direction conveying her own farewell.

"I will sensei!" The blonde bowed politely at them as they turned to follow Anko and Kakashi who had yet to leave.

Naruto glanced at his next sensei and smiled. "Asuma-sensei, you should really stop with the smoking. It'll kill you someday, you know?"

The smoking ninja let out a chuckle. "This won't kill me… Now, I've got a present for you."

At the word 'present' Naruto grinned excitedly. Presents from Asuma were usually scrolls of Ninjutsu and perhaps some weapons; a stock of Kunai knives, a set of shuriken and the like. To his expectations, the ANBU in front of him pulled out a green colored scroll and a really nice pair of fingerless gloves. The color was a mixture of Orange and black with the latter being dominant. Tailored to fit his hands they looked to be woven with some tough and durable material; something Naruto couldn't wait to try on and see.

"Here you go! Hope you like it." Asuma handed them to the grinning blonde. "The scroll contains Fuuton Jutsus (Wind Techniques) and a few more steps/katas of my fighting style— don't decline cuz I know you wanted to learn it. As for the gloves, well… I know how easily you like to use your fists so I thought, 'Hey, why don't I buy him something to protect his hands?'…'" He gave a small smirk and added. "They'll be able to fit with those Trench knives I gave you."

Glancing at the present and then at his sensei, Naruto couldn't help but give the man a huge hug. "Thank you sensei! I'll treasure these forever!"

Asuma laughed and pushed the hyper blonde gently off of him before taking his leave. "Just remember to take it easy and don't overwork yourself; relaxation isn't so bad for shinobis."

Naruto was so happy that he didn't know that a certain someone had closed in on him and stood waiting with uncontrolled emotions. The next thing he knew, strong muscled arms wrapped him in a bone-crushing hug. Maito Gai was the next in line…

"MY LOVABLE YOUTHFUL STUDENT! I will miss you very much!" The tai-jutsu expert of Konoha cried out, tears were streaming down his cheeks like a river. "Promise me you'll work yourself to the limit and become one of the best tai-jutsu experts in our village! Don't forget about me, your cool, hip, youthful, strong, sexy beast and favorite teacher, MAITO GAI!"

The group, including Takamichi, can only gawk in silence as they collectively sweatdropped. The man was seriously lacking proper control of his emotions. He was taking Naruto's departure just a little too seriously, it seemed.

"C-cant b-breath!" Naruto tried to say.

Gai blinked before releasing the breathless child. "Well then Naruto, let's do it!"

Naruto's eyes widened. _Please don't tell me he wants me to do __**that**__._ The blonde begged Kami (god).

"Come on Naruto be a man!" Gai said spreading his arms out wide. "Come here and let's do this!"

"R-right here? B-but there's people watching!" Naruto looked at the other ANBU's in his squad. Most were staring in pure curiosity while one had an eye widening with each passing second.

"Nonsense, this is our Youth time and we're going to do it!" Gai smiled, giving his infamous nice-guy pose, complete with the gleaming teeth.

"B-but…" Naruto tried to protest, but seeing his sensei like this he knew it was hopeless. "Sorry if you guys have to see this…" The blonde said as he prepared for his sensei's ritual.

Gai's smile widened as he saw his student gave him the signal to begin. "That's more like it! It's Youth time!"

"What are they going to do?" Questioned Anko.

"Oh Kami, please don't tell me…" Kakashi panicked and turned away covering his ears. His shoulders shook fiercely as he began to mumble to himself.

"Do what?"

"Naruto!" Gai cried out.

"Gai-sensei!" said Naruto as he gave the man a hug.

The bystanders found themselves staring at a sunset scenery over a deserted beach. It didn't stop there, however, for the crashing waves in the background made the ritual even more ridiculous looking…

"Naruto!"

"Gai-sensei!"

"Well that's it, ritual complete." The crazy fighter said as he got up.

Naruto sighed in relief. _Thank god it was only twice… usually he would want to go a few more times…_

"What the hell was that?" Shouted Anko, who had just witnessed the freaky moment between her little brother figure and her strange colleague.

"Is it over?" Asked Kakashi, turning to look.

"That was very…weird." Was all Asuma could say.

The two next to him nodded in agreement. They were never going to look at Gai the same way now.

"Now go my student! Go and become a man!" Gai said pointing at the dark cavern.

Naruto didn't stick around for another second and quickly rushed off, pulling an amused Takamichi along.

_**2 minutes later.**_

"You have some interesting teachers, Naruto-kun." Takamichi commented as he prepared a spell.

Naruto watched him curiously. The tall man waved a hand in front of him in a circling motion before muttering strange words. It was rather amusing…

Then he noticed it.

A pale light appeared beneath him and a power source made itself known. The blonde let out a gasp as a feint outline of a glowing circle grew in intensity.

"What the hell?" he cried out, immediately brining his hands up into a ram-seal.

"Don't panick Naruto-kun." Takamichi said. "It's just a type of 'jutsu' I'm using."

"A jutsu, huh…." _A Jutsu without handseals… this guy is good._

Still a bit wary, the blonde held still and tried to find out what his guide was doing. While it was fascinating to watch it felt real strange. This jutsu didn't even contain chakra in it, but rather a different type of power.

"Naruto-kun I want you to hang on to me, alright?" Takahata spoke once more, clasping his hands in a prayer.

"Wait, why?" Naruto asked grasping on to the man's jacket.

"You'll see."

A sudden jolt of energy and a flash of light caused Naruto to jerk back in surprise. He felt disoriented and his body oddly light. His eyes flickered open to see a vast space of blinking neon lights and rainbow-like stars in a background of gold and red orange. The best thing to describe this phenomenon was 2 simple words: "Holy crap!"

_Just where in the hell did we go?_

The question went unanswered as another blinding light assaulted his vision, temporarily blinding him. Seconds later he felt hard ground beneath his feet and chirping birds.

With eyes blinking, Naruto let out a whisper. "W-where are we?"

"Wales." Takahata said as he puffed another smoke. "Welcome to Wales, Naruto-kun."

The blonde slowly scanned the room they were in. Polished shelves of books and a number of portraits littered the walls. Elegant crafted vases stood atop drawers and a few decorated a desk near a window. The tiled-floor beneath them was clean and shiny; spotless. At one end of the room was a table where his gaze locked onto a pair of children sitting on the chairs facing him; one girl and one boy.

He blinked at them. The girl looked about the same age as he was while the shorter boy was much younger, if the height wasn't an indication. Naruto found the boy rather curious. Compared to the girl with blonde hair, red highlights covered the boy's dark hair. It complimented his crimson eyes nicely enough.

"_Takahata-sensei… is that him_?" The blonde girl asked, her sky blue eyes never straying away from the other blonde.

The strange language that the girl was speaking broke Naruto off his observation. He directed a questioning brow at his supposed Guide/Guardian.

The man smiled apologetically at him in return. "Sorry Naruto-kun, just wait one moment."

Turning to the two children Takahata motioned for them to come closer. After that Naruto didn't have a clue on what they were saying. Takamichi was just smiling and talking in the strange language all the while motioning to him from time to time. It was making the blonde rather uncomfortable.

When the talking ended they faced the confused Shinobi (ninja).

"You can take your mask off now Naruto, these are friends." Takamichi said with a smile.

The blonde boy did what he was told and carefully removed his ANBU mask. Once his face was uncovered the unknown girl approached him. Clearing her voice she spoke.

"Hello there, Naruto-san."

Naruto blinked. "Uh.. Hi…" _What the hell? One moment I couldn't understand her and now I can…_

The girl giggled. "My name is Nekane Springfield, pleased to meet you." She held out a hand to which he accepted hesitantly. "And this is my brother Negi."

Akane motioned to the boy holding her left sleeves.

"Blablah." The little one said.

"Huh?"

"He says he's happy to meet you." Translated Takamichi.

"Oh… so… who are they again?" The blonde asked curiously.

It was Nekane who answered him.

"We're your new family!" She announced happily, grasping onto his gloved hands.

"WHAT?" Naruto gaped at them with a slacked jaw.

Negi took this as a happy response from the blonde and thus gave him a hug, thinking that Naruto was excited about becoming a part of the family.

"_Brother!" _He let out in his own language, earning a happy smile from both Takahata and Nekane.

Naruto just couldn't speak. _This is my mission?_

_**

* * *

End of Flash back…

* * *

**_

_**(A/N: **_Just to clear some misunderstandings of the ages. Naruto and Nekane are both 8 while Negi is 5 at that time... A difference in the original version original._**)**_

Naruto smiled at the memory. It was a funny start to his new life with the Springfield family. Afterwards, Takahata had explained the purpose of his stay in Wales and the duration of his supposed mission. The blonde was not pleased with the Hokage's idea at that time because of the reduced training he was given while he stayed in Europe; his temporary home.

That was what sucked the most.

Eventually, the blonde gave in to the Hokage's orders and performed his mission. It was a rough start at first with him being sort of distant to the Springfield family. For the better part of a couple weeks he resorted to isolate himself from them.

It didn't last long.

Over time, Naruto began developing a close bond with Negi and in turn grew fond of Nekane. No more than 3 months after staying and he was already sharing stories and his past to the two of them. Their closeness was so up there that Naruto took up studying English and other languages just to communicate better.

This didn't hinder his training one bit, however.

Naruto was still a proud shinobi of Konoha and not a single day did he forget that when he stayed in Wales. Whatever time he got off from his new family he used it for training and honing his skills. Every ANBU trainers sent to teach him were assaulted by his hunger for knowledge of the Shinobi arts. Even the pranks he began pulling on the citizens of Wales became a way for him to test his developing Jutsus and body endurance. And despite getting caught way faster than normal, he never gave up. The mages were very, very formidable with their magic…

And sometimes they were downright scary—especially the females. Nekane included.

Shaking his head with a laugh, Naruto let a small smile grace his lips. "Those were good times…fun even…"

Now here was another long term mission that his Hokage (Baa-chan) assigned to him about a week ago. This time his assignment took place in a distant city called Mahora Academy. The details were vague and there were a lot of unanswered questions when he first got it. His Baa-chan said that all further instructions will be given by the 'Headmaster' of the Middle School he was going to.

Whoever that person is…

It's pleasant to know that he would be reunited with his brother Negi once more. That was something to look forward to on this mission. Naruto wondered if Tsunade set this up for that reason. It's been ages since he last saw the young mage. And yes, Naruto is quite aware of the Mage Society that existed in the world. After all, if you prank as many pissed off mages as he had in the past then you would know that retribution came swift with a handful of magical butt slapping. Naruto learned that the hard way. By the end of his first prank his ass was sore as hell.

Naruto: 0  
Magical Slapping Hands: 200

The blonde had tried to learn magic, but was let down when he couldn't. So there goes his chance at equal revenge and not to mention a door to more pranking possibilities. Oh how he blamed his incompatibility for Magic.

"Though I would have loved to learn that _Sagitta Magica_ (Magic Archer…?) spell that Nekane-nee once used…" The blonde grumbled rather gloomily.

"Hey Naruto!" A familiar voice called out.

Naruto's head jerked up to find a familiar looking man with a nicely trimmed beard and rectangular glasses driving towards him. The blonde instantly smiled and waved a hand. Jumping to his feet he collected his things and headed to the car that the man was driving.

"Takamichi, long time no see." Greeted the blonde, eyeing the fancy looking car appreciatively. "Nice ride too…"

The man laughed in return. "Why thank you, I got it at a good price."

Takamichi Takahata, a good man who sometimes reminded Naruto of Asuma since the two shared a common trait of smoking cigarettes. He was an excellent teacher when Naruto was learning English and he's an even a greater fighter when prompted. The blonde teen couldn't count how many losses he got from him alone…

Naruto wondered if he was still good. The teacher had grown quite a lot and was probably already in his mid 30's.

Pressing a button on the stirring wheel, Takamichi popped his back trunk open. "Why don't you put that in the back and hop in. We've got quite a long drive ahead of us..."

The blonde grinned and quickly stowed his stuff before jumping in. Within minutes they were out of the Airport and into the freeway. They were traveling in a fast pace while at the same time enjoying the scenery.

"So how's Negi?" Naruto finally asked, after a few minutes of driving. "I heard he landed a job as a teacher."

The glasses wearing man nodded. "That's correct, he's currently teaching at Mahora Academy."

"Really?" Naruto giddily asked.

"Yea and he just arrived here yesterday." Takamichi turned to another lane before continuing. "He was quite ecstatic to hear you coming."

"SWEET! We're going to have so much fun at the school." Naruto cheered. "And maybe we can do some training." The blonde pretended to throw punches at an invisible enemy in front of him to emphasize his point.

The man chuckled. "Don't be too happy Naruto, you still got a job to do when we get there."

The ninja fumed and settled down. Why did so many people have to ruin his fun? Then again he'll probably be too busy training to get stronger and doing all those missions to get a chance to mess around…

"Speaking of jobs." Takamichi paused. "Have you gotten your new rank yet? Last time I heard, you were still a Genin."

Naruto shook his head at this and turned his attention to him. "Damn Takamichi, you're information gathering is lousy!"

The older male coughed and adjusted his glasses. "Well, I'm not always in the Elemental Countries. So you have to forgive me if I'm missing some things."

"I was just kidding." Naruto Laughed. "Now as for my rank… I made Chunin about 3 months ago."

"I see… you're one step closer to being Hokage, right?"

Takamichi received a grin in reply. It was there that he noticed something off.

"Now that I think about it… what happened to your whisker marks? Finally got it treated or something?"

The blonde grinned at the question. "Nope, they're just hidden."

"You used some type of Ninjutsu?"

"I don't know, did I?" Naruto replied.

Takamichi shook his head at him. "You're not going to tell me are you…?"

"Nope," the boy grinned. "It's a secret!"

"Figures…" The older man laughed veering the car to the left in an attempt to pass a truck.

For the next hour or so the two conversed on different topics. One such topic involved their respective world: The Shinobi world and Magic world. Naruto informed Takamichi of the war rising in the Elemental Countries while the older male did the same for the Mage society. The blonde excluded parts of his best friend's defection from Konoha, however.

Overall they both learned something from their conversation. The shinobi world is slowly entering another dark era while the magic side has begun advancing in Technology. While one side was good news the other was bad news.

When they finally arrived at Mahora Academy, Naruto was quite surprised by the place. Everything there had a mixture of old and new buildings that stood by a few stories; usually 2 or 3. What made this place even more astonishing was the area of the city itself. Naruto was practically in another Konoha just by the size alone. It was just that big.

It wasn't until they drove into a certain part of the city did he find something unusual.

"Neh, Takahata… why are there so many girls here?" the blonde asked as they drove by buildings.

Nearly everywhere he looked there were cute girls. They wore the same uniform; a skirt that had various colors of red stripes, a red coat over a slightly lighter red vest and finally a white undershirt…. Maybe they were students the blonde guessed.

Were they nearing a school? Naruto looked around a bit more to see if he could find any guys…

He had no luck.

"Hm?" Takamichi parked the car underneath a tree where a parking space was available. "Didn't you know?"

The blonde gave him a clueless look.

"This is the girl's part of Mahora Academy where you will meet the Headmaster of the school. I thought you were informed about this? Didn't your superiors brief you before you left?"

"Of course they did!" the Blonde exclaimed. "I just didn't think it would be in a girl's school."

Naruto didn't look too happy.

"There's nothing to worry about, Naruto." The older male smiled reassuringly. "It's just a school full of girls. What's the harm in that?"

"…"

"Well, let's hurry." Takamich said hopping out of his car. "The headmaster has been waiting for us."

He then proceeded to walk away.

Naruto paused for a moment before going after him. _I have a bad feeling about this… _

**

* * *

5 minutes later… in Mahora Academy Girl's Middle School building**.

* * *

Naruto has faced torture and humiliation in his life. He's met death plenty of times before and yet nothing had ever prepared him for this.

Never before in his life has Naruto been so uncomfortable with getting all the attention. Why do you ask? It's because the attention he was getting came from the female students that nearly lined the corridors of the building.

After only a few minutes of walking inside the blonde had attracted well over a hundred girls. While the majority gazed curiously a large sum were eyeing him like hungry animals. The looks he was receiving from those girls were fairly similar to his Anko-neechan when she was staring at one Hatake Kakashi. Unlike the silver haired Jounin, Naruto had no such experience with women; females in general.

And that was what made him so uncomfortable.

Flooding out from a few doors and gazing from open windows, all Naruto could see were girls. He wondered if his bright colored clothing had a hand in grabbing their attention. After all, bright orange was always eye catching.

Keeping his attention forward, he slightly adjusted his beanie, finding it comforting in this situation. And as the stares grew in intensity he fought down the urge to shrug off his jacket and pants. It was getting too hot!

"It's alright Naruto, we're almost there." Takamichi told him. His message had somewhat calmed the boy a bit. Another few minutes in this walk and Naruto would be going commando all the way to the office.

"Good morning Takahata-sensei." Greeted a student as she approached them.

Naruto was glad for the sudden distraction and quickly focused on the girl in front. Like the rest of the school she was garbed in the standard uniform, but without the red jacket. She had dark brown hair that stretched as far as her bottom. Her eyes were a similar color albeit brimming with joy and content. The blonde found her quite attractive with how her figure looks now and her pale skin reminded him of Sakura for some reason.

If he wasn't so uptight in keeping his lips shut, Naruto would have introduced himself straight off the bat.

"Ah, Konoka-san, good morning." Takamichi said, smiling at her. "Do you need something?"

The girl nodded. "The headmaster wanted me to inform you that you're needed at the nurse's office. Something about a problem student he said."

"I see…" Takamichi mumbled. He paused to think before giving a nod. "Alright, if that's the case, can you please escort Uzumaki-san to the headmaster's office? He's new here and has urgent business with him."

The bubbly looking girl glanced at the nervous looking boy before nodding with a smile. "Sure! that's fine with me."

Naruto gulped. _T-Takamichi don't you dare leave me here! Not with all these girls around. _He wanted to say that but couldn't… it seemed his voice wasn't working.

Takamichi smiled and patted Naruto on the back. "Well, I got work to do so I'll see you around."

He walked off after that, leaving the nervous blonde behind with a cheerful looking brunette and a horde of girls peeking from their classroom doors.

"This way Uzumaki-san." Konoka said politely.

She reached out and gently wrapped her left arm around the blonde's right one.

Naruto jolted at the contact.

"U-uh, okay!" he stuttered causing the cute girl to giggle.

They were instantly the center of attention. The blonde ninja tensed instinctively at the vast collection of Killing intent that suddenly arose. He didn't know why, but he just suddenly felt like he was in some sort of a battle that was about to erupt. Maybe it was the fact that nearly all the girls were looking…evilly at the brown haired girl.

Thankfully, she didn't notice and soon both of them were off to the headmaster's office.

It was a silent walk at first with Naruto being stiff and neutral looking, but as they got passed all the opened classroom doors he gradually relaxed. This meant that they were now alone and that there were no more glares or evil –hungry looking girls gazing after him like some giant meat.

"Whew! I'm glad that's over." the blonde ninja let out a laugh.

This prompted a giggle from the girl walking alongside him.

"Felt uncomfortable back there?" She asked in a friendly tone of voice.

Naruto nodded. "Yeah, I wasn't used to all the staring." There was a brief pause before he took initiative and introduced himself."By the way my name is Uzumaki Naruto. What's yours?"

"Konoe Konoka," She answered politely. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Uzumaki-san."

He replied with his trademark grin. "Same here Konoka-chan!"

The brown haired girl blushed slightly at the affectionate suffix that she was given. This boy was quite friendly she noted. "Is it alright to call you Naruto-kun?"

"Sure! I don't mind, in fact, I prefer it." Taking the chance to address something he spoke again. "By the way Konoka-chan…"

"Yes?"

"Do you always take people to the Headmaster's office in this manner?" The blonde gestured at their hooked arms.

Konoka glanced down and giggled. "You can say that."

In truth that was a quite a lie. The brunette rarely showed this kind of intimate contact to anyone aside from close friends and a select few that she knew. She had developed a strange habit of latching onto her friends when she felt especially happy. But for some reason or another she somehow felt okay with Naruto.

_Strange…_ the girl thought.

Why did she do what she was doing right now?

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Hm?" Konoka blinked at him.

"You seemed to be thinking of something real deep." The blonde told her. "I don't mean to pry or anything so I was just wondering if you're okay."

Smiling at his politeness and concern, Konoka shook her head.

"It's nothing you need to worry about."

The blonde ninja was silent for a moment before accepting it.

"Alright… can I ask some questions?" He asked. This was a good time to gather some intel before meeting with the headmaster.

Konoka nodded happily. "Sure, go right ahead."

Naruto grinned. "Sweet! So… um, how old are you?"

The brunette perked a brow at him before letting out a giggle. "Oh my, I didn't expect to be given personal question."

"W-wait! I mean. I didn't mean to start with that… it's just…" Naruto fumbled with his words. Her comment caught him off guard.

Giggling she nudge him with her shoulder, finding herself being a bit playful.

"It's alright I'll answer it." She said. "I'm currently 15."

"O-oh I see." _15 huh…? Same age._ The blonde pause before screwing his head up with his free hand. "You know what Konoka-chan? How about we start over?"

"?" The brunette nearly stopped walking, just to glance at him. "What do you mean?"

Scratching his cheeks Naruto answered. "I mean, like reintroduce ourselves. It's something we usually do back in my home village, when we are getting to know someone."

"Here I'll start." Clearing his throat he began. "My name is Uzumaki Naruto and I'm 15 years old. My likes are Ramen, the color orange, friends and training. I dislike waiting for the 3 minutes it takes to eat Ramen and those who betray and abandon friends without a reason. My hobbies are gardening, pranking, training and hanging with friends." He drew breathe to think of a proper thing to say in the next part of the introduction. "My goals in life…. It's to fulfill all the promises I've made and unite two of my best friends."

Konoka was silent before letting out a smile. "Wow, that's quite an introduction, Naruto-kun." _Although the last one seems to be real personal… _

"Yeah… so you wanna try it?"

She nodded. "Well, then you know my name already so I'll skip that. I like a lot of things and dislike very few things."

Naruto sweatdropped. She was starting out like his silver-haired ANBU brother.

"Just kidding." She stuck her tongue at him cutely. "My likes are actually cooking, the supernatural and fortunetelling."

_Fortunetelling?_ Naruto mused. _Reminds me of Anya._

"My dislikes are really too few although one of them is my grandfather's insistence about something." She frowned at it for a moment. "Anyways, my hobbies are the same as my likes. As for my goals… I don't really have one just yet, but if it were to be something, I guess it would be to have a nice big family."

Naruto smiled at this. "That's a wonderful goal, Konoka-chan."

"You think so?"

"I'm really sure. It beats having nothing at least."

They shared a small laugh.

And so, for the next few minutes following their introduction, they began to trade questions; Naruto asked about some things related to the school while others were about Mahora City. Konoka's own questions, however, dealt with his purpose in coming to school and what his village is like. It's safe to say that the blonde wasn't clueless about this and so answered to the best he could while simply making up some lies to cover up some questions.

All in all by the time they reached the office, which took them quite a few minutes, the two learned quite a bit about each other. In the most obvious case they both agreed to become friends regardless of it being unspoken.

"So do you guys have any after school activities, like any clubs?" Naruto asked his final question.

"Yes, there's quite a lot here. About 160 clubs total." Konoka replied before they came to a stop. "Well, here we are."

_Over 160 clubs… holy crap… _was the only thing going through his mind before Konoka tugged his arm. "Yes?"

His female companion laughed a bit. "We're here!"

She let go the blonde and opened the door. "Headmaster, you have a guest."

Both the teens entered the room.

Naruto wasn't too surprise at the large spacious office. It looked quite European in a way.

Two leather couches were centered in the room facing each other with a glass table in between. Towering shelves of books took up the walls while a stair leading to a second floor was seen on the very far right corner. And up at the very front was a nice line of tall glass windows.

Naruto admired the room for a moment before his eyes drifted to an old man sitting behind an elegant looking desk with papers and folders spread about. The old man looked quite short in size and was garbed in traditional Japanese clothing. One thing to take note of this person was that he sported quite a head with large earrings piercing his Buddha like earlobes. The blonde can barely see the old man's eyes even. Yet this guy was obviously the headmaster with how he was working on the papers so diligently.

"Headmaster." Konoka spoke.

"Hmm? Ah, Konoka-chan, finished with your errand already?" The old man stopped when he noticed Naruto, "Ohohoho! Well if it isn't Naruto-kun."

The blonde raised a brow up at him. "Huh? How do you know me? I've only just met you…"

The headmaster chuckled. "Well, I should know you for I'm expecting only one visitor today."

Naruto made a mental boot to the head at his stupidity. Of course he would know… all old people knew almost everything. It was like they were given future sighting or something.

Or maybe because the old man was using magic since he is a mage. The ninja concentrated on the headmaster's aura and blinked. _Whoa. This guy's magic is huuuuuge!_

One of the things that Naruto had learned from Takamichi was Magic sensing. It's a good skill to have when facing a mage in combat. It had the same principles as chakra sensing and so it wasn't too difficult for him to learn.

The blonde mentally bonked his head before bowing politely. As much as he hated formalities, he knew it was required.

The old man nodded at his sign of respect before speaking. "My name is Konoe Konoemon."

_Hmm? Konoe? Konoka-chan's grandpa?_ The blonde wondered while giving a side glance at the brunette standing just a few feet beside him. _He must be._

"As you know I am the headmaster of this school. I sent a request for assistance from your village awhile ago and was a bit surprise that they would accept so quickly. I know this must be bothersome to hear, but I really must know, especially from you, seeing as how they have sent you." Konoemon eyed him critically. "Are you sure you are up to this task?"

"I wouldn't be here if I wasn't" The blonde retorted albeit cringing moments later at his slip of tongue.

"Ohohoho, very well, please let me see your files and papers, Naruto-kun."

The blonde nodded and quickly took out a black scroll from his pocket and handed it to him.

Konoka looked at the exchange curiously. _Who used scrolls anymore? _It was odd and confusing to her. _Maybe Naruto-kun belonged to one of those old under developed village.. _She glanced at her new friend and got even more confused. _He doesn't look like he came from such a place… so what's with the scroll?_

Meanwhile, the old man unrolled the scroll and began reading from it. Basic files were as listed:

(A/N: This info was taken from Leaf ninja . com )

**Uzumaki Naruto**

**Registration Number: **012607 **Sensei: **Hatake Kakashi

**Born: **October 10th **Squad: **Team 7

**Blood type: **B

**Age:**15

**Hair color: **Blonde

**Eye color:** Blue

**Rank: **Chuunin

Status skill level are graded 1-10. (1being _**very low **_and 10 being_** very high**_)

**Shinobi level: **B rank

**Ninjutsu: **9

**Taijutsu: **9 (Talented in a number of weapons.)

**Genjutsu: **0 (has no abilities in this art… poor control… very poor. He's improved but still needs a lot of work.)

**Stamina: **10+ (Work him good! He can get a lot of things done in no time…)

**Speed: **9

**Power: **9

**Signature moves: **Kagebunshin no Jutsu, Rasengan, and Orioko no Jutsu (Be wary of this Jutsu…it is considered an S-rank in our village.)

**Graduation to Genin: **12

**Chuunin exam: **12 and 15 (He turned Chuunin just 3 months ago so he's still fairly new…)

**Summary: **An ambitious and determined ninja who is skilled in both Nin-jutsu and Tai-jutsu. He is by far the most hyperactive and energetic shinobi of Konoha. Naruto is an unpredictable chuunin that has won over many battles with luck and tactics. Raised in ANBU for a few years, he's shown to hold great potential and can improve his skill even more. He is Konoha's best _**guardian ninja**_ having proven himself worthy of protecting many VIP's in the past and successfully finishing all missions. He will complete any task that you throw at him.

**NOTE: **This particular Chuunin is very special and is easily angered. He can also be the most troublesome blonde that you could meet even if he may look professional he still has a long ways to go. Good Luck Headmaster!

-Signed: _The fifth Hokage, Tsunade-_

~Leader of Fire country's Ninja Village of Konoha.~

The old man nodded in satisfaction and quickly rolled the scroll back up. "Thank you, Naruto-kun. I think they have chosen the right person for this job."

The blonde ninja raised a brow at him. What did he mean by that? "And what is it that you hired me for Headmaster?" He asked politely, resisting the urge to throw 'old man' in the question.

"Ah yes…" Konoemon began, brushing his long beard. "About that…. How would you like to marry my granddaughter over there?"

The Dean pointed at Konoka who had acquired red cheeks.

"Grandpa!" Konoka cried out.

Her face was a deep shade of red that had the headmaster laughing in amusement. The brunette couldn't believe what her grandfather had just suggested.

Shaking her head, Konoka rushed at her grandpa and delivered the divine hammer of punishment. To put it simply, she took out a hammer from out of nowhere and hit her grandfather with it.

Naruto looked at the scene with a sweatdrop and a light blush. Although it was funny to see the headmaster get hit, he found it more confusing as to why he wanted him to marry Konoka.

"S-Sorry about that Naruto-kun." The brown haired girl bowed rapidly, hoping that was enough to hide her embarrassment from him.

The blonde just laughed it off in an attempt to conceal his own red face. Regardless of how dense he might be he still understood some things like marriage.

"No problem Konoka-chan, just forget about it, I'm sure he was just messing around."

"Naruto-kun? Konoka-chan?" The headmaster said with amusement. "I didn't know you two were that close…" His comment earned him another bonk on the head by Konoka's divine hammer of punishment.

Just then the door to the office suddenly opened.

"Headmaster, you wanted to see me?" Asked a small voice

The group turned to stare at the newcomer. He was short, wore a brown suit with a red tie and had small circular glasses. What caught the blonde ninja's attention, however, were the red curious eyes. Those seem familiar.

Naruto blinked once then twice.

"Negi?" He hesitantly called out. This caught both the Newcomer and Konoka's attention.

"Do I know you?" The boy asked as he approached Naruto.

By now Konoka had stopped hurting her grandpa and stood by her blonde friend. A look of confusion adorned her face.

"Don't know me?" Naruto said in disbelief before remembering that he was still wearing his sun glasses and cap.

He laughed prompting weird looks from Konoka and Negi, no doubt wondering what was so funny.

"Come on now, don't you recognize my voice at all?" Naruto really didn't want to reveal his identity just yet, but if he had to then…

Negi shook his head. "I'm sorry, but I really don't know who you are."

Naruto sighed. "I guess I couldn't keep this on after all."

Reaching over his head he began to pull off his orange cap and black sunglasses.

Konoka blush a pretty pink as Naruto's face was revealed. Her new friend could only be described in one word: _**Hot**_. He had spiky golden blonde hair that went quite well with a dazzling pair of electric blue eyes. The brown haired teen found herself heating up quite a bit at the over look he had now.

Naruto looked at Negi with a smile. The young child-teacher blinked a few times till he finally recognized the face.

"Naruto!" he cried out, glomping the teen.

The blonde laughed and returned his brother's hug. He'd forgotten what Negi usually greeted him with.

"Hey there buddy. Long time no see."

"Longtime no see? It's been 3 years since you left." Negi stated, releasing the blonde from the hug. "What are you doing here? I thought you were coming next week?"

The blonde scratched his cheeks while grinning. "Well, you see… I came here for a job." He told him. "I just don't know what that is right now. As for why I came here so soon, let's just say I was forced to come here early…"

Negi smiled. "That's great news!" He was about to ask another question in regards to him when he decided against it. Instead he chose to ask a different one. "Oh, and did you know I'm a teacher here?"

A nod was his reply. "Yeah, I was already informed before I got here. You did a great job making it this far, Negi." Naruto complimented as he reached over to ruffle the teacher's head affectionately.

At that moment, the abused Dean decided to speak up. "I'm glad you both already know each other for that would make things a lot easier for me. Now let's begin this short meeting so we can resume our duties."

Naruto and Negi nodded and turned to face him. Konoka who had been thinking about her blonde friend also shook out of her daze and stood facing her grandpa all the while sneaking in glances at Naruto every now and then. Konoemon took note of this and filed the small little information in the 'Grand Daughter likes' box in his mind.

"Alright then." The Dean began. "Negi-kun, I called you here to inform you that Uzumaki Narutoi-kun will be your classes' personal Tutor for the next few semesters."

"I am?" The blonde blinked confusedly.

"He is?" Negi and Konoka asked in disbelief.

"Yes he is," Answered the Headmaster. "You may decide when to announce Naruto-kun's status to your class later. I will have him registered here as a temporary staff member until then."

Konoka was really surprise at this and quickly came to like the idea. Maybe it was a chance meeting that brought her to meet Naruto and in turn be able to find about his status as her homeroom tutor. Talk about lucky.

Negi's reaction was much similar to Konoka. He was happy that his Friend/Brother figure was going to be helping with his class. It's been a long time since they had hung out together and so he was looking forward to that. The only problem now was his class. Negi wondered how well Naruto would fair with them. After all, 2-A is the most wildest and energetic class in the entire school.

The blonde on the other hand was frowning. Tutoring? That wasn't really what he had expected. He was a shinobi for crying out loud. How can he be a tutor?

"I think you made a mistake, Headmaster." Naruto voiced out.

This caused the cheerful girl next to him to slightly sadden. Did he not like the idea? Negi had the similar thought going through his head.

The Headmaster just raised a brow at him. "I don't think I did Naruto-kun."

Naruto shook his head at him. "I don't believe I'm compatible with tutoring anyone. I don't even know what I'll be teaching. And I doubt it would be anything that I can do."

"Ohohoho… do you know English and Math?" the old man asked.

"Yes, but-"

"How good are you in them?"

"For English, I've graduated in the same school as Negi so I'm alright with it. But as for my math I'm only good with algebra 2." The blonde answered truthfully.

His English was pretty high up there while he wasn't as good in math since it applied a lot in thinking. It even made his head hurt just learning all those weird numbers, symbols and principles. Naruto was lucky enough to pass it at a decent level.

"Then I see no problem." The Dean folded his hands together and placed them on his desk. "As long as you know that much then tutoring will be simple. Now did you forget about what I said earlier? Don't tell me that you weren't really up to this…"

Naruto would have argued more, but decided against it considering he did make the decision to take on this mission. He mind as well go with the flow and start his job.

"Fine." He nodded with a sigh.

Beside him, Konoka and Negi smiled widely.

Nodding in satisfaction the Headmaster spoke once more. "Now Negi, be sure to create tutoring days for Naruto-kun and send them to me later. I want a weekly schedule on my desk every Sunday. The reason for this is that there will be days when Naruto won't be available to tutor."

Negi tilted his head to the side in a questioning gesture.

"You see… he will be performing other tasks for me." Konoemon explained. "Some may require for him to go around trips or off campus."

The blonde immediately knew that the Dean was subtly telling him that this tutoring mission wasn't the only things he was going to be doing.

"Is that understood?"

"Hai." Replied the child teacher before adding. "I'm rather curious though Headmaster, where will Naruto be staying at exactly?"

"Oh yeah, where am I going to be living in?" The blonde asked.

"You'll be sharing a room with Negi and Konoka… as well as another student that you'll meet later." Was the Headmaster's simple answer.

"NANI!" The blonde cried out in shock.

He couldn't believe what this crazy geezer had just announced. Sure rooming with Negi was okay, but with Konoka? What was he thinking?

Naruto tried to protest, but was stopped by his brown haired female friend.

Konoka latched onto his arm and cheerfully smile at him. "Isn't that great?"

Negi followed suit and took the other arm. "Looks like we can spend a lot of time together after all!" The child teacher chimed happily.

Naruto glanced at both of them and stared at the smiling old headmaster. There was no way he can deny them their happiness. With a cute girl on one arm and an adorable little brother figure in the other. How can he protest to that?

He sighed, it was definitely better if he agreed. _Why do I have the feeling that my life here is going to turn up really weird?_

"Alright, that's it for today, Negi, Konoka-chan, you may go. I still need speak with Naruto about other matters pertaining to his job." The old man said kindly, interrupting the two people's happy moment.

The kid teacher nodded in understanding and dethatched himself. "Let's meet at the academy quad later where the fountain is at, alright?"

Naruto gave him a look. "I just got here, so how am I supposed to know where this place is?"

"Just walk around, you'll find it." Negi replied. "Though if you want actual directions then I'm sure the Headmaster will provide you with a map."

"Or I can let Konoka-chan give you a tour around the school sometime tomorrow." Konoe suggested.

That caught both Naruto and Konoka's attention. It wasn't really bad, but there was just something not right about it to Naruto. Maybe he was trying to hook him up with his granddaughter…

After a brief thought he shook his head.

…nah, the old man wouldn't do that…

Seeing nothing wrong with the plan, Naruto agreed. "That's okay with me, but just in case, you think I can get the map?"

"Why certainly." The headmaster opened his drawer and rummaged through it.

Pulling out a folded paper he handed it to Naruto and turned to address his granddaughter and the child teacher. He perked a brow as if dismissing them.

"Right, we're going then!" The brunette smiled and let go of the blonde. "I'll see you later Naruto-kun"

Konoka's eyes wondered over his looks one more time before walking over to the door.

Giving a last wave she spoke once more. "The quad is the place you're going to be at, right?"

The blonde nodded.

"Alright, I'll see you there with Negi-sensei."

"Okay." replied the blonde as he gave her a small smile. "See guys later."

"Bye Bro!"

With the doors closed, Naruto straightened up and faced the Headmaster. "So what is it that you wanted to talk with me about?"

Konoemon was silent for a moment before getting up and turning his back on him.

"The reason why I placed you in the same room as them was because I needed you to take care of Konoka." He said watching the view of the school from his window.

The blonde ninja was curious, but remained silent.

"I already have a few people keeping her safe." The old man continued. "But I feel that adding another bodyguard isn't such a bad idea."

"Is there something wrong?" The blonde asked. "Keeping such high security over her sounds as if she's a VIP."

"She is…" The headmaster replied quietly. "She harbors great magical energy within her; One that will most likely surpass my own in due time."

The blonde ninja was now very interested. Finding his new friend Konoka to be a powerful mage was something and the fact that she already has guards over her made him wonder if he was really needed.

"Even if you say that I'm sure she'll be fine. If your agents are more skilled than me then I see no reason to keep more protection over her." The blonde said before pausing for a moment. "Though I am curious on how many there are…"

Konoemon kept his attention outside. "Right now I have only 2 people… and they're both classmates of hers."

Naruto slightly stumbled to the side. _Two? _"I thought you said a number of agents—as in 6 or 7—not two junior-high girls!"

"That's precisely the reason why I wanted you to watch over her." The old man replied. "They're skilled in their own ways, but not sufficient enough to protect my granddaughter. I'll have you meet them sometime this week and see for yourself."

"Konoka-chan is very precious to me as you might know so I want the best protection I can offer her. You're probably wondering why I hadn't hired any mages instead, right? Well, that's because there are very few that can be trusted. Shinobis– ninjas, however, is a different story." He paused to breath. "I've had the pleasure of meeting and hiring many from your village before, Naruto-kun, and not one has betrayed my expectations and trust." Konoemon turned to him with a grim look. "Since her power is so potent and vast, she's become a target of numerous magical organizations. Powerful mage's will sooner or later come for her and they would've most likely believed that I've hired other Mages for her protection. I wanted you to keep my granddaughter safe and if possible apprehend anyone that will do her harm…. Are you willing to do it?"

Naruto's interest turned to one of contemplation and worry. He was left to silently consider this information. To hear such threats hanging over his new found friend was a cause for major concern. Konoka, as far as he knew, was a pretty caring girl and definitely a good friend. If something so bad was going to happen to her then there was no way that he can just decline this.

"Sign me up." Whispered the blonde before a grin crept upon his lips. "If Konoka-chan is in danger then of course I'm willing to protect her."

"Ohoho, I knew that you would." The wise old man laughed with joy. "Now how much exactly do you want me to pay you for-"

"Nothing…"

"…" the old man looked at him weirdly."You don't want to get paid for protecting my daughter?"

"Nope!" replied the blonde as he turned his head to the side looking at the bookshelves.

"May I ask why?"

Naruto was silent for a minute, turning his attention elsewhere. "You can say that I'm doing this for free since I consider her as one of my friends." He explained without facing the old man.

"And when it comes to protecting friends… I take it personally so…" His voice trailed off.

Konoemon let out a chuckle, the Hokage had definitely sent her best ninja for the mission. "Very well… though I suppose you would want to get paid for the other jobs, correct?"

"Well duh! How else am I supposed to earn money around here?" The blonde rolled his eyes at him as if he was stupid. It was then that he immediately clamped his mouth shut. _Oh shit! I just acted rude…darn my habit. _"Uh. What I meant to say was… uh um… 'you got that right'…?"

Konoemon laughed at him. The data given to him was also accurate about the blonde's behavior.

"No need to worry about the formalities," Said the old man, taking his seat once more. "I'll give you an advance payment and have a personal account for you ready by the end of this week. Now to address a certain issue that has occurred before your arrival." Konoemon brushed his long white beard. "It seems that a medical profile of yours has not yet arrived."

"What?" The blonde asked confusedly. "Why would you need that for?"

"Medical profiles are a requirement in this school for we are very strict on health." He explained. "Since you are the only one here without one, I'm afraid you must report to the nurse's office to fill one out."

"Can't you just wait for my profile to arrive?"

He got a blank stare from the old mage.

"Fine." Naruto let out a sigh. He's been doing that a lot lately. "So where is the place at?"

"Use the Map Naruto-kun." The Headmaster laughed.

"Right… I knew that." The blonde blushed embarrassedly. "See you later then old man."

With a casual wave that the blonde teen was so used to doing, he left the office.

"Uzumaki Naruto… my granddaughter is now in your hands…" Konoemon spoke after him.

He pulled out a brown notebook and proceeded to write something down. A smile formed in his lips as realization dawned on him. _Yes… please do take care of her…_

**

* * *

At the nurses office…

* * *

**

Ako Izumi age 14, sat at a desk going over files of today's current students. She smiled to herself as she wrote down a few notes on another piece of paper, before returning the profiles where it belonged. She stretched her arms out and sighed in relief. It had been another busy day here in the nurse's office, with numerous papers to look over and supplies to check. Working as the nurse's assistant was tiring at times, but fun at the most. The reason why she took up this job was because she wanted to loosen herself up and get some experience with treating others while at the same time hoping for something exciting to happen.

The thrill and yearning for that experience slowly began dying as time passed without incident. It made her wonder why she continued this work of hers.

"Ako-chan, do you mind grabbing a few extra pens from the drawers?" Asked her mentor.

"Yes sensei." Replied Ako as she opened her drawer and pulled out a half a dozen pens. She got up from her own station and walked over to her Sensei.

A very kind woman in her early thirties with long blue hair and glasses sat at another desk on the opposite side of the room. She was garbed in a brown skirt that went passed her knees and a light purple sweater. Over the clothes was the Doctor's Coat, as Ako put it, with the pockets and all.

Ako smiled as she stared up at her. This was the woman that had consoled her over her weakness and problems many times before. Shizuna-sensei was like a big sister to her… and sometimes a mother figure.

"Thank you Ako-chan. Now how about we take a break?" She said smiling as she put the pens on her empty pencil holder.

The blue haired girl nodded with her own smile and went over to make some tea. She happily prepared the snacks and refreshments when a sudden knock on the door stop her activity.

_Another sick patient?_ She wondered, preparing to go over and open the door.

"It's alright Ako-chan, I'll get it." Her sensei told her as the woman made her way to the door.

Ako shrugged and proceeded to set up their small snacks. She was so busy humming a song and preparing the cookies and tea that she didn't notice Shizuna came back with another person.

"Ako-chan we need to file a medical profile for someone, okay?" Shizuna said, coming over to her own desk and pulling out fresh new documents.

This was something that Ako was so used to that she just took out the necessary tools for the check up and never even bothered to glance up on who the person could be. She was sure it was another new transfer student since that was usually why the documents were needed.

The blue haired girl spun around to tell the person to take a seat at one of the available beds when she stopped. To her surprise and total shock the student that she happened to think was actually a boy; a teenager by the looks of it.

"Hi." Naruto greeted with a smile.

Ako was speechless as she stared at him. She wasn't able to see what he exactly looked like because of the cap and sunglasses, but it was obvious that he shouldn't be here.

"S-Shizuna-sensei!" Ako called out, still holding onto the tools. "What's a boy doing here?"

The nurse laughed in amusement at the reaction of her little assistant.

"He's the one we need to file a medical check up on." She turned to the blonde watching them. "Naruto-kun, would you mind taking a seat over here."

Shizuna motioned to the bed next to her.

The blonde complied and did what he was told. He was happy to finally sit down after walking around for so long in the school. It wouldn't be tiring to him of course, but with the stares he was getting a few minutes ago while heading here, made the trek really exhausting. So it was nice to sit down and relax.

Naruto watched as the two females in the room talked. The girl that he had just met was yet another cute one. He was starting to think that every female here were beautiful and maybe he was probably right. His thoughts drifted back to Konoka for a few moments before it was abruptly stopped.

"Okay, Naruto-kun we'll start now." Shizuna said approaching him. Alongside her, Ako was blushing slightly.

This was going to be the first time that she would see a guy get a physical check up. She felt her face heat up as she got closer to Naruto.

_Why do I always get shy and uncomfortable when there's a guy around… _Ako thought keeping her blushing face from turning redder.

This was actually true, but ever since she was dumped by her sempai a year ago, she had calmed down somewhat with the feeling of shyness and such. Though now it seems it has returned.

"We're just going to do the measurements and the common procedures… much like a regular check up." Shizuna explained motioning for him to walk over to the wall where the measurements were going to be held.

Before they could even start the phone rang.

"I'll get it." Ako said rushing over to answer it.

She was thankful for the distraction since she needed time to calm herself and start being serious.

Shizuna was about to continue on with measuring Naruto when she was interrupted yet again.

"Shizuna-sensei," Her assistant called out. "It's headmaster. He wants to talk to you about something."

"Be right there." Shizuna replied before turning to the stoic looking Naruto. "Sorry about this. I'll try to make it as quick as possible, since you look like you're a busy guy."

Naruto shook his head up at her. "Not really, so just take your time."

Shizuna nodded and to see what her headmaster wanted.

The blonde ninja relaxed once more and took another look at the blue haired girl. It was no surprise to him to see a student as herself to be an assistant. Too bad they weren't properly introduced. He could probably befriend her seeing as she looked like an okay girl. She wasn't like the other female students that had seen him… there were some exceptions, but other than that, Naruto found them all to be… what's the word… weird? Except for Konoka, she was okay to him.

Naruto resumed his inspections of Ako, curious as to what she was like… his thoughts stopped there.

_That ero-sennin! I'm starting to think like a pervert._ He cried out in his mind, mentally slapping himself. _I should stop…_

The blonde shook his head to clear his mind. Being a pervert in a school filled with girls was a bad thing because he knew how they can be like when they were angry.

"Naruto-kun?" Shizuna said waving a hand over his face.

The blonde blinked. He must have been really out of it since he didn't notice her coming.

"Uh, yeah, uh, sorry about that." He grinned sheepishly. "So are we finally starting now?" He glanced from the nurse in front of him to her assistant. And when he did he raised a brow at the girl. _Why is she looking red… does she have a fever or something?_

"Yes we are, but I'm afraid I'll be leaving this task with my assistant here." Shizuna motioned to the blushing light-blue haired girl next to her.

Naruto was silent for a moment trying to process what she had just said. "Wait… she's going to be the one doing the check up?"

The woman nodded in reply.

"She is, but she will only be doing the basic ones such as measuring and checking your heart beat; those sort of things." She said as she handed her stethoscope to Ako. "Now I need to head down to the main office… it seems one of the faculty members got injured. I'll see you later."

With that the nurse rushed out of the room in a hurry looking quite concerned.

An awkward silence fell between the two teens. At times like these, Naruto wished he was somewhere else. He really hated the uncomfortable atmosphere.

Ako was feeling the same. Being left alone with a boy that she knew nothing of felt very uncomfortable… yet at the same time she was excited and thrilled. This was something unexpected and eventful; the type of event that she had been seeking.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto what's yours?" Asked the undercover shinobi.

Naruto was hoping to disperse the uneasy atmosphere between them.

The blue haired girl blinked before speaking in a soft stutter. "A-Ako Izumi."

Naruto gave a small laugh. "It's a pleasure to meet you Ako-chan."

Ako blushed slightly at the name and nodded without looking up at him. "Same here…"

There was another awkward pause as they watched one another.

Ako was debating whether or not she should just skip everything and just accept the punishment she would receive from her sensei. While on the other hand she didn't want to disappoint her. What should she do? Looking up at him she shook her head and gave it another thought.

She had to do it…

Taking a deep breath she steeled herself and she began her work.

"Please stand up straight Naruto-san." She instructed politely.

The blonde looked up at her in slight surprise. He didn't expect her to be like this all of a sudden, he was sure that she would be just as weird about the situation as he was.

Looking at her for another moment, he did what he was told. Ako then began to measure his height and then… to her discomfort…the torso or waist…

"T-this will be the l-last m-measurement." The blue haired girl said as she knelt down to give a proper view of the numbers on the measuring tape.

Now this was uncomfortable to the blonde.

If it was a doctor doing this then he wouldn't mind, but since this is a girl around his age doing this, he did mind. _Oh kami… I should have just skipped this and came back later._

Both teens blushed at the close proximity of their bodies. In particularly the position they were in. With Ako on her knees and Naruto just standing up, this would look perverted to anyone who had a dirty mind. The girl's face was heating up as she tried to focus on the work at hand. She was doing an exceptional job at avoiding the contact.

"T-there done!" She shakily stood up. She then quickly returned to her desk and began to jot down the numbers on the documents.

Her face was slightly flushed.

Naruto sighed in relief and returned to the bed in which he sat on. So far so good, they hadn't done anything wrong. He only hoped that it will stay that way for the remainder of the checkup. He glanced up at the girl and found her still working on the papers before turning to his direction. She seemed to look at ease now.

"Naruto-san, I'll need you to fill out a few things for me." She called.

Walking over to the desk Naruto pulled a seat next to her. "What do I need to sign?"

Ako quickly wrote a few things on a piece of document before handing it to him with a blue pen. "I'll need you to fill this out and then sign a few more papers before we can continue."

Nodding, Naruto quickly got to work.

He found that the paper held many of the personal information that was usually required in profiles. The type of blood you had, your age, ethnicity, any known diseases or sickness, birthday, name, etc. They were all listed in either in a box or short sentences with a blank line at the end.

Meanwhile, the blue haired girl was finally working in the mood she was use to; totally calm and in sync with her nursing. She didn't even seem to mind that there was a male teen sitting right next to her. All her focus was on her work at hand.

Before long the two ended their paper work and quickly got back to the physical check up. Naruto returned to the bed with Ako following after while checking up the stuff she needed to do next.

"Alright, now on… to… the…" Her voice faded as she blinked at the clipboard and then at the medical instrument in her other hand.

She gulped as her confidence and perfect mood fell.

Naruto blinked curiously.

"So what's next?" He asked as he watched her fidget with the stethoscope in her hand.

It took a moment before he got it.

"Oh…that…" He could feel his own face start to heat up once again.

Ako nodded. _Oh boy… this is starting to be one of those mangas I read from the library…_

Making her way towards him in a nervous fashion, Ako stopped in front of him and braced for what she was about to ask.

"C-Could you lift your s-shirt up?" She asked him, blushing madly.

This wasn't something she would usually ask for… neither something she wanted to do for that matter. But this was part of the task she was given to her so she just couldn't leave it.

The blonde nervously proceeded to pull his white shirt up. He was feeling oddly nervous about showing his bare chest to her for some reason.

He stopped though and said. "How about we just check on the other stuff… besides this." He suggested.

Ako was suddenly torn from agreeing with him and at the same time wanting to find out what his body actually looked like_… _

_NO! I'm not a perverted type of girl!_ She told herself inwardly.

She shook her head of her embarrassment -which was pretty hard to do- and faced Naruto with determined eyes.

"I'm sorry Naruto-san, but we can't skip this!"

"W-wait!" Naruto tried to say, but was cut off as Ako courageously struck her hand underneath his shirt with the stethoscope at the ready.

Naruto yelped at the cold touch and quickly tried to struggle out of the girl.

"Whoa!"

Their trashing about had led Naruto to jerk back onto the bed, pulling the surprised girl with him.

"Please hold still!" Ako commanded. "Let me just do this so we could both be relieved."

Shutting her eyes, she moved about the bed trying to get into a right position.

"You're the one who needs to hold sti- HELLO!" Naruto cried out in surprise. "K-keep your h-hands away from down there!"

"I can't help it if you keep moving like that!"

"Then o-open your eyes, Damn it!" pleaded the blonde, as Ako had unknowingly slipped her hands a bit way too close to the pants. "Please, for the love of Kami, leave my pants alone!"

"But I can't!" She replied, turning crimson red.

They kept struggling around with each other.

"What do you mean you- GYAH!"

The blonde ninja had just experienced a painful encounter with Ako's knee. He tried to clutch on to his injury only to grab on to something else…

It felt soft and round…

"N-Naruto-san, w-what are you doing!" yelped Ako as she tried her best to pull her hand out his entangled shirt.

She tried to desperately stop the blonde's hands.

"Pervert!" Ako rammed her head to his chin.

"DWAH!"

That move had left them both stunned and in pain. They nurtured their respected injury for a moment before taking in their current state. Both were left speechless and red as they found themselves in a very compromising situation.

Now what would people think if they saw a guy with his shirt off and somehow his pants unzipped while a girl -not much older than he was- mounting him… with her school uniform unbuttoned? And add to the fact that both were on top of a bed… in the nurse's office.

That didn't go down too well in their teenage minds.

"A-Ako-chan t-this…" Naruto stuttered looking more embarrassed than in shock.

"I-isn't good…" the blue haired girl finished for him.

Despite this situation she couldn't help but stare at him with a lost look. Naruto's glasses had fallen off during their struggle thus treating the blue haired nurse to a pair of beautiful blue eyes of one handsome looking face.

"Ako-chan?" Naruto nervously averted his gaze away from her.

He didn't want to look at her exposed undergarments any further.

_Silky light-blue bra… _a jet of steam came out his ears as the image of Ako's chest flashed through his head and he could literally feel his face burning.

Both teens were silent for a while. The task that Ako was supposed to perform on the blonde was long forgotten as she continued to stare at the boy she was straddling. She may have seen many cute guys before, but it just seemed like this blonde looking boy with the ocean blue eyes was by far the cutest.

"W-we really should get ourselves fixed up." Naruto suggested weakly. "Before we're found out…"

He was sensing two magical signatures approaching him one being Shizuna-san sensei and the other Takamichi. And with this current position that they were both in now, he already knew what would happen if they saw them.

Ako blinked and looked down at him and renewed her blush. _Oh my…_

"Ako-chan!" Naruto pleaded gaining her attention. "People are coming we got to-"

Before they could even start to properly put their clothes on, the door to the room opened. To Naruto and Ako's horror, the people who entered are none other than the Shizuna, Takahata and someone that Naruto did not expect.

"H-hey there… Headmaster…" The blonde laughed nervously. _Why me? _

_**Authors note: **_Hope you like this. Even if it's probably boring a number of you, lol. There's another pole up in my profile if you are interested in voting. The next chapters will be revised and by the time I have all of them up I can safely say my brand new chapter will be posted. Keep an eye out in my 'authors note' per chapter for they may contain important notices. Well thanks and move on to chapter 2 revised…when it's up (should be tomorrow)!

**P.S.** For those of you who are reading my To-Love-Ru Crossover with Naruto then I have a special treat. I drew Mikan with Young-Naruto =3. Check out the link in my profile. Enjoy, alright? I'll be improving the pic sometime in the future.

I also hope you like the extra Negima/Naruto stuff I have up there lol xD! (well for those of you who decide to explore my Deviantart Gallery that is lol)


	2. Naruto's class 101: part 2 of 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or Negima!

Alright, Edit and revised chapter 2 is now up! (Although I think this is more edited rather than revised, but meh.) For the old readers back then, this will be the same read, but with some added text and corrections. Not sure if I got all of the grammars and spelling, but never the less Enjoy the read.

-Panda-kun77

**

* * *

COUNTDOWN:** 2 days.

* * *

NARUTO!: Jutsus and Magic 101

**Naruto's class 101: One interesting beginning…part 2 of 2**

"Naruto… what are you doing…?" The headmaster asked in a collective voice.

"Th-This isn't what it looks like!…" Naruto replied meekly. The stare he was getting from the old man was not very pleasant.

Ako nodded her head vigorously in agreement while clutching her unbuttoned undershirt tightly together. She had no clue how that could've been undone, but she had an idea that it was Naruto's doing.

"Ako-chan…" Shizuna spoke out, her face looking a bit… pink?

"I-it r-really isn't!" Ako exclaimed, as she tried to desperately put her clothes back on properly. This had gone beyond embarrassing for her.

The adults looked at one another then back at the flushed teens that scrambled to get dressed as quickly as they could. This is definitely not something that they expected to happen at the second day of the first semester of school. Maybe they needed to tighten the rules and regulations a bit more…

"I-I should be going now…" Stuttered Naruto, as he finished putting on his sunglasses. He faced Ako and gave her a handshake. "Thanks for taking care of me and have a good day."

The assistant nurse gazed awkwardly at him as he let go of her hand and rushed out of the door. She didn't even get a chance to say 'you're welcome' or anything of that sort to him. Neither did the boy give the two older males time to question him.

Silence passed between the remaining occupants of the infirmary. Ako, still flustered about the whole situation, knelt down to retrieve her fallen ribbon from the floor. Seeing as how she was left by herself, she prepared for a quick getaway.

"Ako-chan…" The nurse turned towards the younger girl. "Did you-"

"I gotta go as well!" Ako cut her off. "I'm going to be late for Negi-sensei's class, so, Bye!" She too rushed off and evaded the interrogation. If anyone were to look closely they would see her blushing face and a beautiful blue crystal necklace dangling loosely from her clutched hands.

"Shall I go after them, Headmaster?" Takamichi asked as held on to his stomach.

The old man shook his head. "No need, Takamichi-kun. I'll let that slide for now." He then turned towards the nurse of the school. "I would like a favor from you, Shizuna-kun…"

"What is it headmaster?"

Konoemon smiled and a mischievous plan began forming. "How do you feel about another assistant?"

**

* * *

With Ako….

* * *

**

_I couldn't believe what happened back there_. Ako thought, slowing to a pace.

She glanced back to see if she was followed…

No one did

The girl sighed in relief and continued to her class in deep thought. The fact that she met another boy in this school didn't come quite as surprise to her since her sensei was a child. No…what really surprised her was the fact that the boy she bumped into was no older than her! And the encounter itself was nothing so embarrassing that she should've fainted at the spot.

Mounting a boy in the nurse's office was nothing easy to brush off, much less erase from one's mind.

Naruto's face flashed through her head, igniting a blush once more. _He was sort of cute… alright, maybe really hot… and his eyes were—No, never mind that. His body was so built…_

Ako loved every second of her time just recounting the whole situation not even minding the fact that she was touched inappropriately. Today's work at the office had been exhilarating and she actually got what she was looking for: An interesting time in the office.

Gazing down at her hands Ako couldn't help but admire the necklace she picked up. It was a beautiful shining crystal with two tiny pearls tied into a strong leather-like string. There was no doubt in her mind that it belonged to the boy she had harassed…

…or was it he who did that?

She didn't know, but this necklace must be expensive. The crystal looked genuine and possibly rare.

"Naruto, huh?…" Ako said to herself upon nearing her classroom_. I wonder if I'll ever be seeing you around…_

She sighed somewhat disappointedly knowing that this may be the **only** time she will ever see a guy like him.

Oh well, at least she has something to keep herself preoccupied for a while.

Soon arriving at her destination the blue-haired assistant nurse opened the door to her class and stepped in. Immediately, the girls of 2-A, which consisted of various females of sizes, age, hair style…physique… and personality, turned their attention towards her.

Ako was so engrossed in her fantasy that she ignored the looks or greetings thrown her way as she took her seat. The girls of 2-A glanced at one another seeing this occur earlier with their classmate, Konoka and their sensei, Negi. Both teacher and student had arrived in the same fashion as Ako: spaced out and oblivious of their existence. Konoka had sported an unusual smile that differed from the normal one she wore in class. Their Negi-sensei, who started teaching just yesterday, also exhibited an unusual change upon entering the room alongside the dean's daughter. He was more enthusiastic about teaching today and his sudden hyper activeness had the whole class wondering what happened to them. It was a mystery...

Asuna, a girl with orange hair tied into a pair of pigtails, stared at the back of her soccer-playing classmate before shifting her gaze over to Konoka. She was one of the few people who were really curious about the three's behavior, particularly with her best friend.

The young brunette sitting next to her had flat out disregarded her own greeting and went about daydreaming. It was both strange and a bit annoying.

Asuna placed her elbows on the table and held on to her chin, thinking.

**

* * *

*Flashback! **

**A/N: **Some info on the individual girls of 2-A will be given here, for those of you who are not familiar with Negima!

"Alright, you guys… I know how much you love our Negi-sensei…" Ayaka, the blonde and representative of the class, started calmly.

Her full name was Ayaka Yokihiro and she belonged to a wealthy family that owned a well-known and very successful company. Trained to be a perfect Ojou-sama and a respectful leader, Asuna had known her to be one of the most annoying people in class. While she does not nearly hate the blonde iinchō (Class Representative), Asuna loathes her badgering for proper work and constant fawning over Negi since he got here. But then again she wasn't always like this. "… but this does not mean we should go have a **party**!" She shouted the last part out.

Asuna laughed as she watched her class-rep reprimand her other classmates. It had only been 20 minutes since their sensei, Negi Springfield** (**a mage in training she found out yesterday**)** had left for the Dean's office and already her class was in disarray. She laughed even louder when Ayaka was hit by two water balloons from the Narutaki twins.

Fumika and Fuka, the most mischievous twins in the school were by far the most childish looking girls of the class. They were known for their clever pranks and their knack for trouble. The only things that make them different are their hairstyles and personality. Fuka had twin short pigtails and Fumika's hairstyle consisted of 2 tied up buns covered by a white cloth. While one was fairly sweet and less likely to cause problems the other was the opposite and was a bit manipulative of the former. Fuka taking advantage of her twin's innocence and putting blame on her was one such example. They were first in that category, while Evangeline A.K. McDowell, a girl that Asuna had known nothing much of, was the second in the 'childish looks' department of the class.

Evangeline was a light-blonde haired girl with a fairly short stature. Her long wavy hair reached just passed her bottom nearly looking identical to the length of her thin body. Her narrowed aqua eyes matched perfectly well with her cold outer appearance. This particular girl was by far the most distant of Asuna's classmates often opting to skip classes than stay and learn anything. One can say she was a social outcast while to Asuna and 3-A she was merely labeled as anti-social.

"Please, stop that!" Shouted the rep. That was the 10th time that period she had said that. Asuna was pretty sure that Ayaka would have chased after the twins. "I want everyone to stop now!"

"Sorry Rep, but I don't think they're listening." Said Asakura Kazumi, the paparazzi and human data base of the class. She sported a spike design of short dark red hair tied to the back with a hairpin on the front bangs of her hair. Kazumi was well known for her knack of getting the best scoop of all of Mahora Academy City. Her skill is so top notch that many students come to her for information regarding future exams and homework rather than go directly to the teachers.

"What do you mean they're not- Hey! This is no place to be practicing your cheerleading!" Ayaka shouted, pointing at the three females holding onto some pom-poms.

Glancing over to the three people holding those objects, Asuna smiled at the trio of cheering friends. The Cheerleading team of class 2-A consisted of a conservative and husky voiced Madoka Kugimiya who had short, dark gray hair, with one side having a longer length than on the other. She has a complex with her husky voice despite a few approvals for it. Misa Kakizaki, a purple haired girl with long hair, acted fairly hyper and somewhat talkative. She is the only one in the class to have a boyfriend, as stated by Asakura once. And finally the last person to complete the group was Sakurako Shiina, the most hyperactive and smiley girl in the class, with Konoka coming in second place in the smiling category. She had orange hair much like Asuna's except tied into a peculiar style of braiding. Two small braids and two large tied up hair buns was her design. Sakurako, as far as Asuna knew, played Lacrosse and enjoyed having a good time! Those three were the best of friends and pretty much did everything together.

"Come on class rep!" Whined Misa. "We just want to get this formation down!"

"Yeah! And besides, Negi-sensei isn't here yet so we got time!" Sakurako quipped thrusting her pom-poms from side to side with her sunny smile still in play. Asuna had to wonder if the energetic girl's face was frozen because it never seemed to falter.

"That does not give you the right to practice here!" Ayaka argued. "It's English class for crying out loud!"

Madoka laughed lightly and gave her rep a sheepish grin. "Sorry Ayaka, but I don't really think they'll listen. It's better if you quiet down the others instead."

Having been told this the rich blonde screwed up her hair in frustration.

Growing bored in watching them, Asuna turned her head to glance at the other students.

"What do you think about this one, Yue, Nodoka? Do you think it's good?" Asked Haruna Saotome.

Haruna was the artist and self-proclaimed pervert who everyone nicknames 'Paru.' Bringing nearly 'M' rated doujinshi's in class to show everyone is one supporting evidence to her perversion. She bore long green hair with antennas and rectangular spectacles. In terms of height she is one of the tallest in the class. Her artistic skill is admired by everyone especially her two closest friends: Yue Ayase and Nodoka Miyazaki.

"It looks okay." Replied Yue.

Sporting a semi-large forehead and long twin purple hair with a short height and calculating eyes, was Ayase Yue. Asuna found her to be the most assertive girl in the entire class. She could be one if she ever participated in class discussions. Her intelligence, as far as Asuna knew, probably ranked amongst the top students in their year if she was given enough motivation to show it. Yue also had this emotionless attitude… er… expressions about her that she often held. Her club affiliations were the Library Club and the Library Exploration club as well as Child Literature.

"It looks very nice, Haruna-chan." Complimented a soft spoken Nodoka.

Now Asuna knew more about the shy librarian than some of the others. It's because in some weird way Nodoka was popular. She is well known as "Bookstore" girl in school and anywhere else for she was very fond of books. Even her goal is to be a librarian and take care of a library herself. Nodoka is somewhat afraid of males, however. Her favorite hobby is reading and she's very shy around males. Lastly, everyone knows of her emo like appearance. She is by far the only girl that lets her short navy blue hair cover half of her face.

"ENOUGH!" Shouted an enraged Ayaka.

Asuna stopped her observation of the others and turned her attention up front. Mimicking her were the rest of 2-A, who fell silent after the sudden outburst. Guess, free time was over…

"I've had it! Everyone, back to your seats!" Commanded the blonde girl, knowing there wasn't any protest going to happen anytime soon.

The class complied and trudged back to their seats reluctantly. They grumbled out a few of their displeasures, much to Ayaka's annoyance. Really, her class was such a handful!

"I want everyone to just stay in their seats until Negi-sensei gets back." The rep stated firmly.

She looked at the class and sweat dropped. 2-A were practically sleeping, probably missing her announcement.

Asuna was one of them, but she immediately glanced up at the door just as it opened. The rest of the class followed suit and was about to prepare a warm welcome when they were beaten to the punch by their sensei.

"Hey, I'm back! Sorry for taking so long." Negi announced upon entering.

Following behind was one very happy looking Konoka.

The brunette smiled brilliantly in front of them as she walked to her seat beside Asuna. The class looked up at their sensei and then back at Konoka. They were acting… strange somewhat. Did something happen while they were enjoying themselves?

Asuna raised a brow. _Is it me or are those two acting odd…_

She took a closer look at her friend and noticed the pink tint coloring Konoka's cheeks. And the way that she was just staring up front and not even giving her a 'Hi' or 'What did I miss?' really had Asuna wondering about her odd behavior. Staring back up at the front, Asuna also noticed Negi's unusual joy. It was like he was OVER-joyed about something as well. She had to find out why that was…

"Psst! Konoka, what happened?"

…. Or Asuna could find about it right now. She turned to Yuna who was leaning over her desk to gain some hearing distance for Konoka's answer.

"?" The brunette in question quickly left her bubbly self and turned to addressed the girl. "What do you mean?"

"You know… what happened between you and Negi-kun?"

Hearing the name, a few of the other girls who were near two, stared at the brunette with anticipation. Anything to do with their sensei was always a nice info to have since the child teacher was still new. He only did just start teaching yesterday after all…

Konoka looked up at Negi and then back at Yuna. "Nothing happened between us." She answered truthfully.

"Then why you happy?" Asked Ku fei, the girl sitting at another desk beside her.

"Happy?" The puzzled mage-to-be repeated. She thought for a moment before the picture of Naruto shot through her mind, prompting her to blush slightly more and giggle. "Oh, that."

All the girls that were listening in: Ku fei (Martial arts girl), Yuna (basketball girl), Misa, Asuna, Satomi (Science girl), Misora (Priest girl), Fumika, Haruna, Yue and Satsuki (chef girl) leaned in to listen. The other girls in front didn't get the chance to do that since Ayaka was up front with them, making sure they were paying attention to Negi since he began lecturing once more.

"Come on, tell us Konoka!" Whispered the short haired Misora, she couldn't take the excitement of finding out.

"It's…" Konoka began.

They nodded and listened intently, while the other girls: Chisame (computer girl), Mana (gunslinger girl), Evangeline, Akira (Swimmer girl), Zazie (Mystery girl) and finally chao (Super genius girl)**- **that had no intention on listening in before, slightly leaned in as well. They got rather interested in what the blushing brunette was about to say.

"Nothing." the dean's daughter said simply.

So when she answered that, half of the class face-faulted.

"What are all of you doing?" Yelled a mad class representative.

Asuna was the first to recover. "Konoka…"

"Yes?"

"Did you have to ruin the suspense like that?"

"Yup," The brown haired girl giggled. "By the way Asuna I need to talk to you about something during lunch."

The bell wearing girl blinked at her friend. Why did she get the feeling that whatever Konoka was going to discuss with her about, was going to be bad…?

***Flashback **_**end**_

_**

* * *

**_

Asuna sighed and placed her head down on the desk. Mystery problems just seem to pile up these days.

_I'll at least get to speak to Konoka about this later. _She looked up at the clock and groaned, there was still an hour of class left. How she just wanted this to be over.

Meanwhile, Ako was still lost in her own thought to notice the stairs of her classmate. The fact that Naruto's appearance kept crossing her mind every 5 seconds, kept her occupied to take note of anything. She felt for the necklace he had dropped in the office, checking if she still had it.

"Ako, you ok?" Asked Negi, who had drastically calmed down from his hyper self.

The class looked at the light-blue haired girl, to see her nod her head silently. A small smile graced her lips, accompanied with a slight blush.

"Yes sensei, I'm fine."

Somehow, her response got most of her classmates, especially her 3 closest friends: Yuna, Makie (Gymnastic girl), and Akira, to wonder what could have made her like this. Out of all the times they spent with her, this is by far the most they have seen her act so strange.

Negi nodded and continued with his teaching, unaware that most of the students in his class were off thinking and trying to solve the cause of the unusual behavior of Ako, him, and Konoka.

Once class was over, everyone, with the exception of a few people, began bombarding Ako with questions. Konoka was, thankfully enough, left alone, thus granting her freedom to talk with Asuna about an important matter.

"Asuna." She nudged her friend on the side and motioned for her to follow.

They headed outside near the classroom door and almost immediately Konoka latched onto the feisty girl's arm.

"Oh! Asuna, Asuna! You gotta come with me quick! I want to introduce you to someone I met!" Konoka spoke rapidly.

"Hold on a moment Konoka!" Replied Asuna, who didn't have any trouble keeping the girl steady. "Is this why you were acting so cheerful?"

The brunette nodded. "Now come on!"

"Just wait a sec! Who is she?"

Konoka stopped for a moment before remembering what she needed to do. She was so anxious to see her blonde friend again, that she totally forgot about her main goal to try and convince Asuna to let Naruto become their roommate.

She let go of her friend and smiled very sweetly at her. "Hey Asuna… I'll tell you about 'her', if you come with me!" Konoka purposely, changed the subject (Naruto) to a 'her' so that Asuna wouldn't flat out say no. Most importantly, to keep Naruto a secret from the school. If they found out about him, then she was sure that her blonde friend wouldn't last too long when he began his job.

Asuna shook her head and crossed her arms. "Sorry, Konoka, but I'm going to have to see her later." Her stomach grumbled making her blush slightly. "I'm rather hungry right now, so I'm getting some lunch."

"But Asuna!" Cried out Konoka, disappointed about not going right away. "It'll be only for a few minutes! I already know where to meet 'her'!"

"Can't we just see her later?" Asked Asuna as she headed towards the lunch room. Her growling stomach was what drove her to get some food, rather than go see this girl that her friend was talking about.

"Come on, please?" Konoka begged, while following her. It seemed convincing Asuna to go, will be difficult as well.

She sighed before spotting her sensei. "Negi-kun!" she called.

The child teacher, who was just about to head out and see his blonde brother figure, turned to look at who had called.

"Ah, Konoka. You coming along to see Naruto?" Negi whispered his name as to not get people's attention and his own students. Especially, after passing by a few of them.

The dean's daughter shook her head sadly. "Gomen, Negi-kun, but I can't. I still have to deal with Asuna." She motioned to the girl who was nearing the end of the hall. "Tell Naruto-kun, that I'll just have to see him later, okay?"

Negi nodded in understanding. "I'll pass on your message."

Satisfied, Konoka bid goodbye and headed off to find her bell wearing friend. Asuna had disappeared around the corner and out of the girl's sight. Now if only she could think of a plan to persuade her…

**

* * *

With Naruto…

* * *

**

Naruto let out a yawn as he continued cloud gazing. The blonde ninja was leisurely lying on the footsteps of the fountain. His face was still tinted pink from the incident in the nurse's office with one blue haired girl.

That was a close call for him...

Fortunately, he was able to get her out of his mind for a short time, by going about trying to find the quad that Negi had said. Using the map given to him, finding the place was easy and he soon enjoyed some relaxation.

The ninja turned his head to the side to inspect the area once more. It surprised him to see what their quad would look like. Sure he's been in similar places back at Wales, but not anything like the one he was in right now. The ones back there were not as large and elegant looking. Here, trees and plants were neatly placed around the area, outlining a clear rectangular formation. And while one side had a nice looking field with lush filled trees, the other was the campus, built with bricks and skillfully crafted architectures. At the very center of this stood a large fountain-like structure with two statues on top; one clearly a beautiful mage bearing a staff, and the other, a warrior kneeling beside her, with sword and shield in hand- ready to defend the mage from any harm.

All in all, it was a great place to take a nap.

"I wonder how long I've been sleeping…"Naruto said out loud.

Using his hands as a pillow, the blonde repositioned himself to look up at the blue sky once more.

"I guess I can take a few more minutes of rest."

Eyes drooped slowly and the feeling of the welcoming wind allowed Naruto to enter a dreaming state. He was only out of it for a few minutes when an unexpected disturbance awoke him.

Cold liquid water splashed over his face causing him to jolt awake, sputtering.

"What the hell!" He cursed in English as he tried to wipe the water off of his face.

"Hi Naruto!" A slightly high-pitched voice greeted.

The blonde ninja already knew who it was and growled. "Negi, you little brat! What was that for?"

Negi smiled sheepishly and he held his staff close to him. The same one he always carries around.

"I wanted to pay you back for all those pranks you pulled on me 4 years ago!" The child teacher said in defense, grinning.

"…"

Naruto couldn't retort to that since he **did **deserve it for treating his little bro a bit roughly back then.

"You could at least punch me rather than shower me with cold water." The blonde grumbled, now reverting to his native tongue.

Negi laughed and took a seat next to him. "Well, at least it wasn't much."

The blonde grunted in response and sat properly. No point in napping now.

"Whatever…Say, where's Konoka-chan?" He asked, noticing the bubbly girl missing. Naruto was pretty sure that she would be here any moment now that Negi is with him. Didn't that mean class is on some break or something?

"She's busy talking with Asuna- your other roommate." Explained Negi as he pulled out his class roster from the bag he had carried with him. "Here, I'll show you."

"Why didn't they just come see me here?"

Naruto scooted closer to Negi to get a better look at the dark green folder in hand.

"It must be because of how Asuna-san is…"

"Is she bad?"

"No… at least not as bad… it's just, I don't think she'll like the idea about you staying there…"

Turning to another page, Negi skimmed through the pictures to find her.

"Well, I kinda expected that…"

"Yes, well, we'll see how things go. Hopefully she won't mind. Ah! Here we go!" Negi pointed at the picture of a girl. "Her name is Asuna Kagurazaka."

Naruto politely took the folder from him and took a closer look. This Asuna character had orange ponytails on both sides of her hair with bell looking objects keeping them together. Her eyes were similar in that they were a sparkling blue. She looked okay to him. "So she's my final roommate?"

Negi nodded. "She's also kind of like you…"

At this, Naruto raised an eyebrow, effectively drawing his attention from the roster. "And may I ask how we're similar?"

The child teacher let out a grin, already knowing his response. "Well, for one, both of you can be hot tempered."

"Hey!"

"Take it easy Naruto!" Negi laughed when he was pulled into the traditional head ruffling. "I still haven't finished!"

"Nah, it's alright, just forget it. I'll find out later."

Naruto released his kid brother and proceeded to examine the rest of the 2-A girls. His eyes immediately landed on Konoka's picture, which just happened to be at the very top. "I didn't know you were Konoka-chan's sensei…"

"What did you think I was to her then?" The smiling teacher asked.

"Just another teacher that everyone knows."

Negi shook his head with some chuckling. He missed these conversations they had, it felt really good to have a family member with him. This way he didn't have to feel so homesick.

The child teacher glanced up to find the library trio, as he dubbed them when they were grouped, making their way down the stairs.

"Hey! Ako-chan is in your class too!" The blonde said in surprise. His mind wondered off to the girl, but it didn't roam too far.

"Aniki (bro), you need to disappear and fast!" Panicked Negi, with his hands flailing around.

"What? Why?" Naruto asked in confusion.

Moments later, he spotted three figures heading down the stairs of the campus.

"Hey, isn't that your students?" He questioned, noticing the familiar faces upon looking over their appearance on the roster.

"Yes! But I haven't told them about you yet!" Negi exclaimed.

He hastily cast a minor concealment spell over his blonde brother. He hoped it was enough to hide him from people gazing from a far. It wouldn't work if they were getting closer, however.

"You gotta leave, quick!"

"How come I can't just stay here?" Whined Naruto.

He sat unmoving.

"Naruto!" Negi whispered desperately.

"Negi-sensei!" greeted Haruna.

Negi gulped and turned towards the girls. "H-hey girls… let me explain."

All three girls, Haruna, Yue –who was drinking some sort of juice– and Nodoka tilted their heads in confusion.

"Explain what sensei?" Yue asked.

"About…" Negi turned to Naruto who was…gone? _Where'd he go?_

"Sensei?" It was Haruna's turn to grab his attention.

"Uh… nevermind, it was nothing." He dismissed, still wondering what happened to his blonde bro. "So what do you need?"

A mischievous smile formed on Yue and Haruna's lips.

"We were wondering if you can help us with something…" Haruna explained while she motioned Nodoka to move forward.

"A problem? Sure, I'll be glad to help."

Naruto, who had henged into Negi's green booklet watched with interest while at the same time fighting the temptation to peek under the girls' skirts. His current form and location on the ground gave him a lot of encouragement.

_I should have just henged into a fly… _Ignoring those thoughts he continued to struggle with his perverted side. _Damn you Ero-sannin for making me read those cursed books of yours! _

"U-um s-sensei…?" whispered Nodoka.

Naruto found her a bit interesting and very cute looking.

_Heh… there's another one. I guess this place produces really nice looking girls. Too bad no one would want to go out with me._ The blonde sighed, causing Yue to glance down at his direction. She found two green rosters which felt odd to her since she was sure that teachers only had one…

"Did you do something to your hair, Nodoka-san?" Negi asked, while pulling out his English book and a led pencil. "Cause you look really nice." He gave her a charming smile.

This had the affect of causing the navy-blue haired girl to blush as her two friends grabbed onto her shoulders.

"Isn't she?" chirped Haruna.

"Her hair is always in the way so her face was constantly covered." added Yue.

She and Haruna both lifted Nodoka's bangs, revealing the face behind it.

Naruto gaped with a hint of pink. If he could have whistled right now, he would have.

_Wow… she's cuter than Sakura-chan!_

Nodoka, who had gone beet-red in the face, fled from her sensei. "No!"

Her friends followed after her while giving their apologies.

"Nodoka!" yelled Yue, as she chased after her shy friend.

"Sorry Negi-kun! We'll talk to you some other time." Haruna waved goodbye and quickly headed after her two friends.

"Huh?" the child blinked after them. "Did I say something to offend her?" he asked himself worriedly.

As they disappeared from sight, Naruto took the time to release his jutsu. "Well, that was interesting."

A puff of smoke brought Negi's attention around.

"I thought you left, Aniki…" Negi said, not at all surprise about the little trick he had done.

After all, having a ninja in the family gave him insight on their abilities and what to expect from them.

"Nope, just used a simple Jutsu. Now how about we look for Konoka-chan?" Naruto suggested, grabbing Negi's bag.

The moment he did that an object fell to the ground.

"Hey, what's this?" Naruto picked up the fallen vile of…something… and held it out to his little brother.

"Ah, those are!" Negi quickly snatched the object from Naruto and grabbed his stuff. "I gotta go do something; I'll see you after school! Meet you here!"

The child teacher took off in a hurry, speeding his way towards his class in hopes of making and delivering a certain potion. Asuna's love potion to be exact.

Naruto blinked in bewilderment. "Okay…?" _Did I just miss something?_

After a few minutes of thinking and staring, he decided to leave. But before he could take a step something by the fountain caught his attention.

His eyes widened.

"Oh crap! He left his staff!" The blonde cried out in panic.

Quickly grabbing the object, he hurriedly ran after the child teacher.

He got lost a minute later…

"Where was that building again?" He asked himself, scratching the back of his head while reading the map.

**

* * *

Back at the classroom of 2-A!

* * *

**

"Come on Asuna, please let him stay!" Begged Konoka.

"I told you, I won't allow it!" Asuna replied, spinning around from her seat to face the other way. "There's no way I'm letting another male in our room…"

"But Negi-kun is a male and you're fine with him…" Konoka argued while tugging at her best friend's arm-sleeves."So how come you won't let Naruto-kun stay?"

The orange haired girl sighed. Asuna was getting a headache with this argument. After Konoka had broken the news to her that another person was going to be rooming with them, Asuna became more than a little angry with the headmaster. She was already taking care of Negi and now she had to take care of this Naruto person too! A guy no less! What was her Headmaster exactly thinking?

So of course Asuna denied the request. There was just no way she was going to be stuck with another male, nuh uh. No sir! She was not going to have it.

Unfortunately, Konoka didn't agree with her. The brunette went so far as to pester the orange head while defending her grandpa's order. The feisty girl was starting to think that there was something going on with this Naruto guy and Konoka. She just wasn't sure what that was.

"My decision is final, Konoka." She said once more, not bothering to face her brunette friend.

"Asuna!" Whined Konoka.

The brunette continued to tug at her. She was acting like a kid that was trying to persuade her mother to buy her a brand new doll.

"What part of 'no' do you not get, Konoka?" Asked Asuna, finally giving her, her attention. "Why did you even agree? You barely know the guy!"

Konoka shook her head. "I do too! We got to know each other this morning and I really got to know him. He's a real nice guy, Asuna, you'll like him!"

"Well, I don't know him, so I won't allow him to stay in our room."

"But you won't even meet him." Konoka countered although this time she stopped tugging and instead eyed her friend intensely. "Just go see him at least…'

Asuna finally cracked and slumped in defeat. They had argued for a good 10 minutes already….

She let out a sigh. "Alright… I'll have a look at him… but if I don't like how he is, then you already know my answer."

"Of course! You won't regret meeting him!" Konoka beamed in victory.

Yay, for begging like an annoying kid.

A moment later, Negi came running in, clutching a pink, glowing vile of liquid.

"Asuna-san! Asuna-san!" he called out. "Do you remember the…" He stopped talking upon spotting Konoka, as well as the other girls gazing at him curiously.

The child teacher totally forgot about where he was.

"Come here!" Asuna commanded, grabbing her sensei's hand and dragging him to the hallway.

"You really should watch yourself Negi!" She whispered in a hush tone. "If you had spilled whatever you were going to say, then I wouldn't be able to help you…"

Negi looked down in slight shame for being so childish-which he wasn't; but that didn't last too long as he gave his student a smile. "Guess what, Asuna-san!"

The orange haired girl crossed her hands over her chest and reluctantly replied. "What is it now…?"

"You know when you said you wanted a love potion?"

The girl nodded slowly.

"Well, I got one right here! See?" Negi held up his potion.

Asuna looked at it with a mixture of confusion and a slight bit of irritation. "I thought you said you couldn't make one?"

"I did, but after I found my grandfather's vile of magic ingredients in my bag, I was able to make it." He gestured for Asuna to take it. "Here you go!"

"Why… no thanks." She said bluntly.

Now it was Negi's turn to look confused. He was sure that Asuna would have gone for the love potion, so he wondered why she didn't want it anymore. "How come?"

Asuna looked away blushing slightly, the event in which she used him as a test dummy for her confession remained fresh in her mind.

"Let's just say I took your words to heart." She said softly. "Besides, it's probably not going to work."

With that said she spun on her heel and headed back inside the classroom.

"But Asuna-san!" Negi ran after her. He made this for her and she's not even going to take it? Now what was he supposed to do with this illegal use of magic?

Having had enough with the whole whining from people, Asuna spun around and snatched the potion from his hands. "I told you, I don't want it!"

"But it will work!" Negi said reassuringly.

"How about you try it and see if it does!"

Not giving her child teacher a chance to response, Asuna forcefully shoved the pink vile down the kid's throat.

"Taste good?" She smirked.

"!"

Negi stumbled back coughing from the sudden inhale of magic liquids. Asuna on the other hand, smiled triumphantly when none of her classmates seemed to react. All they did was stare at them.

"See I told you it wouldn't work."

Regaining his composure and breath, the teacher went into a thinking position. He was pretty sure he did the formula right. There were no missing ingredients and yet it failed. So what exactly did he do wrong?

Wrapped up in his own thinking, Negi didn't notice the figure behind him drawing closer, until it was too late.

"Negi-kun!" Chirped Konoka, as she latched onto the child teacher and pressed her cheeks against his. "You're so cute!"

The Konoe heiress rubbed her cheek with Negi's for a bit before clasping onto both sides with her hands. She leaned in with a distant looking face and red cheeks.

"Konoka!" Asuna was surprised by the sudden attraction and not to mention bold action. "wha-"

"Konoe Konoka! Just what are you doing to Negi-sensei!" Ayake demanded. She marched towards them angrily. "Please don't treat him in such a way!"

"It's okay Class Rep." Negi said while attempting to push Konoka away as gently as he could. "I'm sure she's just joking around."

"But sensei…" Whatever the blonde girl wanted to say never came out. She blinked and gawked at Negi like he was some kind of surprise gift for her.

"Class rep-san?"

"Oh, Negi-sensei!" Ayaka kneeled down with one knee and presented a bouquet of flowers at him that totally came out of nowhere. "Pease, accept these as my confession of love for you."

Asuna, couldn't believe this. The potion actually worked and to think she didn't give it a chance. Now she was regretting it.

"Negi-kun!"

"Negi-sensei!"

"Negi-bozou!"

Cries from numerous girls behind Asuna made her spin around to confront them… only to be trampled seconds later.

"Gah!"

"Whoa!" Negi yelped and sped out of there.

"D-damnit Negi…" Grumbled Asuna. "Why do you get into these things?" _… then again this was kind of my fault…_

**

* * *

Meanwhile with Naruto!

* * *

**

Stealthily sneaking around the building was Naruto. The blonde shinobi finally found the place he had been searching for. He was currently trying to get inside while diligently avoiding students that might be wondering around the place. It was easy of course since he had the skills and physical ability to move around silently and swiftly.

Once inside, Naruto carefully walked through the corridors, making sure to keep alert for anything. He was also looking for Negi so he could give back his staff to him. And when he finally reached the hallway he had seen earlier, he was greeted by the person he was looking for.

…Except not in the way he would expect.

"Aniki help me!" Negi called out to him.

The blonde's only instinctive thing to do was to toss the wooden staff ahead of him and run for cover. Naruto did not like what he was seeing. Fortunately, the child teacher managed to catch the staff in time to cast a wind spell to increase his speed.

Naruto had to stick to the wall as Negi came running by in top speed with his wind magic. The blonde however, didn't move from his spot, for a horde of girls came passing by not a second later. A few of them he recognized instantly. Sakurako, Misa, Madoka and Makie, all four were Negi's student.

"God damn… what was that all about?" Naruto mumbled as he moved to the center of the hall way.

"Negi-kun!" A familiar voice shouted out.

Naruto spun around just in time for Konoka to slam right on him.

_WHAM!_

"Gyahh!" Both teens fell to the ground, dazed.

Rubbing his head in pain, Naruto groaned and tried to get back up. He couldn't.

"Eh?" He blinked and looked at the girl lying on top of him with swirls in her eyes. "Oh no! Konoka-chan!

The blonde shinobi panicked and gently lifted her off of him. Then with great care, he placed her against the wall and checked if she was hurt. After what happened a minute ago, Naruto wasn't going to take any chances and so kept an eye out for any stampeding school girls.

"Konoka are you alright?" He shook her lightly in an effort to wake her up.

"Hey you! What are you doing with my friend?"

Naruto was ready for anything at this point so when he turned around he immediately dodged and closed his eyes. A girl had boldly sent a flying kick at him, hence why he ducked to the side to avoid it. As for why he closed his eyes, well… let's just say it's bad for a girl to do a flying kick like that when they were wearing short school skirts. That would just give him a perfect view of their… panties- which he already cursed at himself for looking.

The girl continued her assault much to Naruto's surprise.

"Who are you?" She demanded. "What did you do Konoka?"

The unidentified student sent another spin kick at him.

Sensing the oncoming attack, Naruto raised his left hand to block it and was surprised by the force behind the kick. This got him to open his eyes and when he did, he let his guard down just enough for the girl, who he now recognized as Asuna, to slug him.

The punch wasn't as effective as her kick, but it was enough to make Naruto wince and take a step back.

"W-wait!" He tried to say.

"Forget it!" Asuna let loose another kick, this time aiming for his open side.

Naruto anticipated this, however, and easily countered. Grabbing her foot with his free hand he pulled her towards him. Then what he did next had both of them blushing.

"L-let me go y-you…. y-you person!" She cried out, struggling to free herself from her opponent's grasp.

Naruto had pulled her into a bear hug, hence their red face. He didn't want to let go unless he risked another blow from the girl, so he just kept her in his arms until he could explain. She wasn't the only one to be uncomfortable. The girl's developed chest was pressing against his and the fact that she was thrashing around wildly made it grind against him. He just hoped she wouldn't do something to move her head because if she did, then he was sure that he'll be beaten to a pulp for stealing her first kiss.

That was exactly how close they were.

"J-just listen to me will you?" The male begged. He was very thankful for wearing his dark shades at the moment since it concealed part of his red face.

"No!" Asuna replied fiercely. "You did something to my best friend and you ain't going to get away with it!"

"That's what I'm trying to explain!" Naruto exclaimed. "Now listen to me Asuna-san!"

Asuna stopped her struggling and stared wide eyed at him. "H-how do you know my name?"

"I'll tell if you would listen to me quietly…" Naruto calmly said, allowing his hold to loosen. "Now-"

"ANIKI!" The child prodigy came rushing passed them with a gust of wind.

Asuna blinked, temporarily forgetting about the guy in front of her. "Negi?"

"Shit!" Naruto swore and quickyl pressed himself and Asuna to the wall.

"H-hey what are you doing?"

Not soon after she uttered those words did a wave of oncoming girls rushed by. Some were carrying nets while others held numerous gifts. What really caught Asuna's eye however, was Ayaka riding a horse among the crowd. Just where the hell did she get that? And isn't that against the school rules?

"That was close..." The blonde sighed in relief as he released blushing girl.

Shaking from her strange experience, Asuna immediately bombarded the guy questions.

"Tell me who you are and what you're doing here?" she demanded.

Due to her loud voice, Konoka managed to wake up. She shook her head slightly to shake the daze and then slowly stood up.

"Oh… my head." she groaned. "What happened?"

"Konoka!"

"Konoka-chan!"

The brunette glanced up at them and immediately brightened at the sight of her blonde friend.

"Naruto-kun!" She smiled and gave him a friendly hug, much to Asuna and Naruto's surprise. "I thought you were still at the quad?"

"Ehehe… I kind of had to return something of Negi's." He scratched his cheeks nervously not at all bothered by the second hug he received today. Boy, was he attracting a lot of these lately…

Konoka tilted her head to the side. "His stuff?"

"Erhm!" Asuna cleared her throat out loud. "I'm right here, you know?"

The brunette turned to her friend with a grin, instantly switching from Naruto's attention to her Best friend. "Asuna! This is Naruto-kun; the guy I was telling you about."

The blonde rubbed his head sheepishly and bowed in apology. "Yo… I guess I have a lot of explaining to do, huh?"

Asuna just nodded, although Naruto could see the anger burning in her eyes.

Sheepishly, the blonde went about telling her his story. He first told her about how he was looking for Negi to give back his staff. Then he told her about how he ran into him and finally he told her of his status as her new roommate, as well as his job as their tutor. Konoka had helped with explaining this part, even though she was still slightly dizzy of what happened earlier.

"And that's about it…" Naruto finished. "Sorry about the whole hugging thing."

"Hugging thing?" Konoka questioned.

Naruto shook his head at her with a half smile. "I'll tell you about it later."

The pair then turned to Asuna for her approval.

"So Asuna, do you think he can stay?" The brunette asked, hoping her friend would say yes.

Naruto was a bit nervous about being accepted, but he steeled himself and looked directly at Asuna. He really hoped he can stay with them so he won't have to pay for any hotel, plus he'll get a chance to spend some time with both his Little bro Negi AND the lovely Konoka.

The twin-pony tailed girl closed her eyes and she crossed her arms. She didn't like the idea of another guy living in her room, but if the headmaster had ordered it and Konoka was so persistent, then…

"Just give him a chance." Konoka pleaded, now activating her special puppy dog eyes.

Naruto wanted to do it too, but he couldn't, since it'll probably have no affect on Asuna. He wished it did so he'll get a better chance at being accepted.

Asuna gave a sigh and very reluctantly nodded at them. "Fine… he can stay- but only if he behaves and doesn't cause any trouble."

Both teens in front of her nodded their heads vigorously in response. Konoka cheered delightfully and once again pulled Naruto into a hug. She slung her arm around the blonde's neck and pulled him close to her in a very friendly manner.

"Yay! Naruto-kun is staying with us!" She cheered.

Naruto happily returned the hug by slipping both his arms around her waist. "I'm glad too!"

"Thanks Asuna!" they chorused.

The orange haired girl gave another sigh at them. If anyone were to see them right now they would most likely think they were a couple. With Naruto holding Konoka around the waist, and she encircling her arms around the blonde's neck with both faces merely inches apart, smiling at each other… yeah, they would probably think of that.

"Hm?" Asuna stopped her observation when a thought popped into her mind. "Naruto, can I talk to you for a minute?"

The hugging pair broke apart, albeit a little reluctantly. This went unnoticed by Asuna. Konoka was about to include herself, when Asuna shook her head. "I need to talk to him alone, Konoka."

There was a hesitant pause before the brunette complied. Once they both stepped a few feet away from her, the two began their conversation.

"Yeah?" Naruto was grinning from ear to ear. "What do you need?"

Asuna leaned into his ear and whispered. "Are you a mage as well?"

The blonde's eyes widened in surprise. "H-how do you know about that!" _this isn't good, how did she know about them? Was she one of those agents that the headmaster was talking about?_

Asuna smirked. "Yeah… I know about you guys-but don't worry." She added quickly. "I promised Negi-bozou, not to tell."

_So it was Negi's fault._ Naruto mentally hit himself in the face. _Darn it Negi… how did you get yourself into these things?_ He slumped forwards looking troubled. "Let me guess what he did… He spilled the beans on the first day…"

The girl in front of him grinned.

"He used magic to get himself into this…"

"Yep."

"… Because he either wanted to save someone or was careless when he performed magic…"

"Actually, it's both." Asuna commented.

"Damn it, that brat…" Scowled Naruto.

The bell wearing girl would have loved to see the angry look of her new roommate, but the glasses were in the way. Oh, and the said person came running by again.

"Please, someone help me!" Negi begged, now looking like he was sweating pretty badly.

"Negi-kun!" Cried out Konoka once she saw him, but like last time, she turned zombie like and nearly went after him.

"Wait Konoka-chan!" Naruto called out as he rushed after her and grabbed her wrist. He was gentle enough to tug her towards his awaiting arms. The sudden action shook the brunette out of her state and promptly fell unconscious once again.

"Naruto, take care of her, I'm going after Negi!" Asuna shouted out. She was already down the hall and hot on pursuit. "You better not do anything to her!"

"I'm not a pervert!" Naruto hollered back. That proved to be bad as the doors to the classrooms slowly opened. _Oh shit..._

Cursing slightly, Naruto picked the unconscious Konoka up, bridal style, and ran after Asuna in top speed. The doors soon fully opened and numerous heads of the students peeked out of it. They looked around for any signs of the commotions that they have heard only to find nothing. They all blinked and shrugged it off before returning to their own activities.

**

* * *

Negi's scene!

* * *

**

"Thank you…(huff)… Nodoka-san!" Negi panted out, as he took in some much needed air.

Running for nearly 15 minutes at top speed was still a little tiring for him. It looked like he still needed to increase his own stamina.

"No problem sensei." Nodoka turned her key on the door to the library. "You'll be safe here. I've locked the door, so no one can get in."

Negi nodded at her with a smile, which caused Nodoka to blush as she made her way towards him. Even though she looked like she was calm in the outside, she was really nervous in the inside.

"Wow!"

Negi stood in awe at his surroundings. Hundreds upon hundreds of books littered the room, some were incased in shelves while others sat on top of tables. What's more fascinating about the library was the painting on the ceiling. Angels, clouds and many beautiful designs of what looked like heaven were painted up there.

"This place is amazing!"

"I'm glad you like it here sensei…this place was founded by a European a hundred years ago." Nodoka explained while walking closer to him. "So books from all over Japan and anywhere else had been piling inside."

"Well, it looks like every book in the world is in here." Negi commented as he picked up a black hard covered book from a nearby shelf.

"Not really, sensei…" Her voice was rather really close to him. "Library island… has a bigger… collection."

The girl paused for a moment making Negi look at her.

"…And sensei…"

"Y-Yes?" The child teacher slowly backed away seeing that Nodoka had gotten way too close for comfort. Her eyes scared him for they looked exactly like the other students who've been chasing him a few minutes ago.

"You smell really nice… and handsome…" The bookstore girl crept closer to him with a blushing face. "Negi-sensei…"

"NOT YOU TOO!" Cried out Negi as he ran away from her. He really wished he hadn't made that damn Potion.

"Wait Sensei… I want to do something with you." Nodoka ran after him.

_Do something? Oh you'll do something to me alright, but not in the way I want it!_ Thought Negi, as he frantically dodged her grasp.

"Please, Negi-sensei!" Nodoka moaned out his name.

She lifted herself up the shelves where Negi had maneuvered to.

"I'm sorry Nodoka-san, but you really need to stop this!"

"But-"

"Look out!"

His warning cry came too late as the shelf wobbled and tipped over. Nodoka yelped in surprise before she slipped off. Negi cursed in English and quickly came to her rescue. Jumping from his spot, he made it just in time to become a soft landing cushion for his student.

_Whomp!_

"I-itai…" the child teacher grumbled. His student was safe, but now he was in pain. "Are you alright, Nodoka-san?"

"H-hai" She replied before gasping. "Oh no, sensei! I'm so sorry!" She quickly got off of him… only to bump into the same book shelf she fell off on. And the said object suddenly came down on her.

"Nodoka-san!" Using another burst of Magic, Negi had yet again managed to protect his student from harm.

_Crash!_

Unfortunately, he also landed himself in a very bad position. With the wooden shelf on his back and a blushing Nodoka on the ground directly below him, he knew this was going to lead into a bad situation.

"Negi-sensei…" Nodoka whispered softly.

She was swimming in the most intoxicating feeling of her life. There was a sense of boldness and lust that she just couldn't resist. The feeling was like a magnet attracting to metal; she couldn't pull away, but to just comply and give in to this invisible force. So in response Nodoka gently clasped Negi's cheeks and leaned in slowly.

"Owahh! Wait Nodoka-san! We shouldn't do this!" The teacher tried to reason, his panicked voice not really helping him.

"Yeah… I should stop." Nodoka agreed but continued to close in.

Negi's eyes bulged. _What she's saying and doing are two different things! Why Lord! Why did I do deserve this!_ "You'll r-regret this N-Nodoka-san, so please stop!"

"I will…"

"But you're not… ahhhh, someone help!" The red faced teacher yelled.

Fortunately, his call was answered when the door to the room blew open. Unfortunately, that same door came slamming into the spot that he and Nodoka laid, thus causing him to force a kiss on her.

At the contact, both turned red and broke away with Nodoka fainting from shock. Negi on the other hand didn't get that luxury. He instead fixed a glare at the cause of this incident. There on the door, stood a red faced Asuna (who had seen the whole thing), and Naruto who had just arrived carrying a comfortable sleeping Konoka in his arms.

"Negi! You okay?" Seeing that he was alright, Naruto let out a sigh of relief. "That's good."

"Asuna-san... you-you, why did you have to kick the door so hard!" Negi cried out, as stood up fuming and very red.

"Did I miss something?" Naruto asked as he looked between his little bro and Asuna. Both were looking red faced.

"Nothing!" the two said in unisons.

"Okay… should we get her to the infirmary or…?" the blonde ninja tried to motion to the unconscious looking girl on the ground. Though with Konoka in his arms, doing that was rather hard.

"Yeah, of course!" Asuna said, reverting back to herself and trying to get over her shock of seeing the kiss.

She walked over to the red faced child teacher and gave him a bonk on the head. "That's why you shouldn't make love potions." Picking up her classmate, she headed out leaving both guys and Konoka behind. Asuna was going to have to trust Naruto on taking care of Konoka, since right now, she was starting to get a migrane.

"Seriously… what happened?" Naruto asked as he tried to wake up Konoka. The girl did wake up for a bit, but after feeling how nice it was being carried, she just fell back to sleep once more. She didn't really care who was carrying her. Now this made Naruto sigh somewhat. "You know what Negi…? Let's talk about it when we get to the nurse's office."

Negi could only nod, as he cast a cleaning spell over the damaged property in the library. Once everything was fixed, he headed to the mentioned place while at the same time, trying to forget his slight anger for his student. He also wanted to make the kissing experience he had, dissappear...even though it was a little enjoyable... just a little...

**

* * *

Asuna, Konoka and Negi's room… now adding Naruto

* * *

**

"You're lucky that Nodoka didn't remember anything…" whispered Naruto.

"I know…" replied Negi as he touched his lips. "she was soft though…"

"Hm?"

"Nothing!" Asuna butted in, as she came out of the bathroom, just in time to save Negi from humiliation.

The blonde ninja glanced up at his roommate. She was already dressed in her pink colored PJs. He shrugged the comment off and continued with his work. He didn't notice the grateful looking Negi giving a silent thank you to Asuna who just waved him off. The orange haired girl headed down to her desk and began to do her homework.

"You know... it's a good thing Asuna was nice enough to agree with you staying here." commented Negi, as he watched his bro play with the stuff he brought with him.

"Yeah, she's not so bad…"

"Well, at first she was like a mean monster." said Negi.

"I can hear you two, you know!" Growled Asuna , who was directly in front of them.

The two males laughed. "I'm joking Asuna-san."

"Yeah right…"

That earned another laugh from the two 'Brothers'.

Naruto smiled, as he looked over the goody ninja stuff he brought with him. 3 pouches along with the other gears and items he brought lay scattered on the table , where he and his roommates had dinner that night. Everyone was off doing their own stuff now. Asuna sat at her desk gnawing at the butt of her pencil's eraser, no doubt frustrated over a problem on her homework. Next to him, sat Negi who was eyeing the ninja tools that were spread throughout the table while Konoka was in the kitchen cleaning up the dishes and such. He, however, just sat sorting out his stuff and unpacking his clothes. Now, how did he exactly get his tuff? Well, as it turns out, Takahata came over to drop them off earlier today so by the time they (Naruto, Konoka, Negi and Asuna) came home, it was already here.

"It's a good thing I came up with that idea of you being a collector as well, huh?" Negi whispered as he lifted up a green scroll.

Naruto nodded and began stuffing the shurikens into the empty holsters. It was a little over an hour ago where he had nearly blown his cover because of his ninja tools. When he was settling in earlier, Konoka decided to give him a hand and thus grabbed his weapons bag (The duffel bag) causing Naruto to panic about her finding out already about him being a ninja. He knew that she was just trying to help him with his stuff, but that proved to be bad. After playing a tug of war with his bag, Konoka had accidentally opened the duffel bag, in which he kept his gears and weapons in, and spilled it's contents onto the floor. All three of the other occupants panicked when Konoka asked why he had such sharp looking things. It was only with the quick thinking of Negi, was he able to hide his identity.

"Yeah, good thinking."

"Neh, Naruto-kun." Konoka called out as she began to rinse the plates. "Do you mind helping me with these?"

"Sure!" the blonde replied happily, as he stood up from his spot and went over to help his brunette friend.

Negi and Asuna glanced up at them in curiosity. They couldn't help but feel something going on between their two other roommates.

"Psst! Negi!" Asuna whispered out.

The child teacher glanced from his brother's direction to Asuna. "Yes?" he said.

The orange haired girl gestured for him to come closer. Doing just that he went over to her and spoke. "Do you need help with your homework?"

Asuna bonked him in the head.

"Itai!" Negi began to rub his head. "What was that for Asuna-san?"

"I didn't call you over here for that!" She thrust her thumb back at their two roommates who were cleaning up. "I wanted to ask you about them."

The child teacher looked back at Naruto and Konoka. "What about them?"

"Has anything happened between them?" Asuna asked curiously. She had never seen Konoka act like this before… wearing a much happier smile than usual and even stopping her teasing habit. Just seeing her talk with Naruto like he was someone so close was like they were… they were some kind of couple…

"What do you mean by that Asuna-san?" Negi said, taking his eyes off of his brother and Konoka and looking over his student's work. "I don't see any problem with them… hey! You're cheating!" Gasped Negi. "You cant do this Asuna-san. This is very disappointing!"

_SWATH! WAK! _

"Pay attention will you!" Growled Asuna, as she shook her clenched hand at him, the weapon of choice (a rolled up newspaper) tightly held by it. She did that to gain his attention on the matter at hand, as well as distract the young teacher from reading her assignment.

Once again, Negi rubbed his throbbing head. "You're cruel Asuna-san!"

"I would have not done that if you actually took my question seriously!"

"But I did!" exclaimed the child teacher. "There is nothing going on between my Aniki and Konoka."

"You sure about that?" Asuna pushed forward, she wasn't satisfied with just that simple answer. "Are you sure that they're…not an item?" She concluded, her eyes narrowed.

Negi went silent for a moment, as he considered what her orange haired student had just said. Were Naruto and Konoka an item? Did they already like each other the moment they met? Things were going through his mind, until a good reason suddenly popped in his head.

The child teacher laughed. "Yeah… I'm sure there is nothing going on with them. Naruto is just like that. He can make anyone change, whether it was someone sad, me… or even you Asuna-san." He paused as he looked up at his brother figure. "He has a special gift to do that… I've noticed it ever since I met him… and that's something I want to have."

_Thwap!_

"Don't ack like that!" Asuna said, her face was slightly flushed because of the sudden mood that Negi pulled. Turning an exciting and sort of funny atmosphere between them to a sappy and semi-dramatic one… "You both have that ability…" She mumbled quietly.

"That's it!" Negi growled, surprising his student. "I'm giving you more homework!"

"What!"

"Now, I want a full page reflection essay of yourself, using the basic English sentence formats-gah let go!" Asuna had began to choke him and shake him madly.

"Why you little!"

"Hey! Stop that Asuna!" cried out Konoka. "What did he do?"

Naruto sweat dropped at what was happening with his little bro and his roommate. Should he go help him?….nah. "It's alright Konoka-chan." He said, as he patted her back lightly. "They're just playing around."

"Aniki help!" called out Negi, as he escaped the clutches of Asuna and was now running around in a circle with the orange haired girl following after.

"See!" Laughed Naruto, although he felt a little bit worried about what was going to happen to Negi if Asuna managed to catch him. "Nothing but fun stuff."

"I guess you're right." replied the brunette, as she began finishing up the remaining dishes. Naruto, who stood next to her, had his orange sleeves rolled and was currently drying the washed cups or dishes that she handed. She smiled warmly at him before unconsciously moving a bit closer.

"By the way Naruto-kun." She said. "Thank you."

"Hmm?" Her blonde friend gave her a questioning look. "Why'd say that?"

"Asuna told me, that you were the one taking care of me while I fainted. So, thank you." Konoka smiled up at him with rosy colored cheeks.

"N-no problem." He stuttered. "I'm just glad you're feeling okay."

Konoka giggled before silence overcame them both. The brunette didn't mind, but Naruto did so he just had to break it. "So!…" he started getting his old self back.

"Do I take the couch or sleep on a futon tonight?" Naruto asked her, as he put away the cleaned and dried cups. It still amazes him how he can be so comfortable and familiar with his surroundings already, having been in the room for only an hour… Man he was good at adapting.

"If you want Naruto-kun…" Konoka stopped rinsing for a moment and looked at Naruto with a slightly blushing face. "You can sleep with me."

Naruto nearly dropped the glass cup he was holding because of this suggestion. "W-What did you say?" he asked, making sure he heard correctly. A part of him was hoping that he misheard, while the other half wanted it to be true.

"I said-" the brunette began to say.

_Ding dong!_

"I'll get it!" called out Konoka, as she dried her hands. "Is it okay if you finish this for me?" she asked the blonde, who was slightly blushing like her.

Naruto nodded silently in response.

"Alright thanks." and before she went over to see who the guests were, she leaned in at Naruto and whispered. "The offer will stand… so think about it."

_Ding Dong!_

"Be right there!" Konoka called out as she walked over to the door.

Naruto had his jaw down on the ground. Now he knew what she had said. He could feel his face heating up from all the hot blood going up to his head, as well as the scenarios that involved with what Konoka had said. Her and him sleeping together…. Oh man, he really hoped she was just teasing him.

"What the hell am I thinking." the blonde began to pound his own head agaisnt the metal sink. It was only after feeling the stares from someone, did Naruto stop and glance up. Asuna and Negi who were in between a frozen pillow fight were looking at him. _Did they see what just happened just now?_

"You guys!" Konoka cried out in panic, as she came running back. "It's Haruna and the others! They're looking for help from Negi-kun."

Naruto temporarily forgot about his little issue with her. "So, what's the problem?"

It was Negi that answered. "We can't let them see you, Aniki!"

"But how come?" Naruto really didn't understand why he couldn't just introduce himself to Negi's students. After all, they were going to be his students as well, since he'll be tutoring. "I really don't see any problems."

"That's not it," Negi explained. "I was planning to introduce you sometime tomorrow, but with you still settling down, that's not going to happen." the little teacher began to browse around for any potential hiding spot for his blonde haired friend. "Now where do we put you…"

"How about the closet?" suggested Konoka, as she took hold of Naruto's arm and tugged him towards it. "You can probably fit in."

"Wait, can someone just give me a reason why I should hide?" Naruto begged. He was really starting to get snnoyed with all this hiding.

"Okay, if you want a reason, then fine." Asuna took a deep breath and walked towards him. "If you like being turned into a huggable, stuffed teddy, then introduce yourself to them." She took another step towards him. "If you want to be constantly hunted down by fan girls from our class then make yourself known." She stopped directly in front of Naruto, who gulped. "And if you want to be raped by them then, Be... My... Guest..." She poked his chest with her index finger at the last three words. "Don't think my classmates won't do it- because they will…"

Needless to say, Naruto was frightened about the sudden revelation. "Okay." He said meekly. "Where's a good spot again?"

The group afterwards spent the next 30 seconds trying to find a hiding place for him. They tried the bathroom, but immediately thought against it since Yue might need to go anytime. She always drank liquids so it's a sure thing she will go to the bathroom. Next, they tried the closet… but found it to be stuffed with numerous clothes and other stuff. They tried the landing, but that didn't work since there was no room, with all the stuff and all. Asuna's bed was a no-no since she said: "I'm not going to have a filthy guy on my bed." And lastly, they tried covering him up with a blanket and have him look like a covered furniture… he didn't like that… it was too obvious.

"Darn it!" Naruto cried out. How he wished he could just henged into one of the stuffed animals he's seen in the closet and just replace that. "There has got to be a place somewhere!"

DOK! DOK! DOK!

"Konoka! Are you going to let us in or not?" The voice of Haruna was heard from behind the door.

"Oh no!"

Now the four roommates were panicking… well Asuna couldn't care as much.

Konoka, who in her own interest, grabbed Naruto in the wrist and tossed him in her bed where she pulled the covers over him. Then as fast as a ninja, she grabbed her stuffed animals she's kept in the closet and threw them all over Naruto's form.

"Just stay down there Naruto-kun!" She whispered, as she went to get the door.

Her other roommates where gaping with astonishment. They never expected Konoka to take charge and come up with a plan like this. It was a decent one since all the large stuffed toys would help make Naruto's covered form blend in. The said blonde poked his head out of his cover.

"What happened?" He asked, as he tried to comprehend what he had just gone through. Konoka did a really nice job in confusing him with her ability. She was fast enough to put a ninja into a surprised state.

"Put your head down, you!" Said Asuna, as she went over to him and pushed him back in the covers. "Just stay quiet for as long as you can. Try not to move."

Negi went over to help fix the animals so that they appeared normal looking, like they have been there for a while.

"Negi-sensei!" Haruna bolted right on in. "We have questions about some homework."

Following behind her, was Yue and Nodoka who had the decency to apologize and thank Konoka for letting them in.

"W-well lets get started then!" Said Negi, as he enthusiastically took a seat at the original spot on the table. "Oh boy…"

They forgot to put away one thing…

"Sensei? What are these?" Asked Yue, as she lifted up one of the Kunai knives from the table.

Next to her, were Haruna and Nodoka who took a closer inspection on the items on the table. Haruna recognized them immediately since she was all too familiar with the weapons.

"These are ninja tools!" The girl squealed girlishly. "I've seen them in Mangas, but never before in real life." She began to look at them with great interest. "Where'd you get these, Negi-sensei? Are they yours? "

From his hiding spot, Naruto was sweating badly and more panicky. He totally forgot about his stuff! He just hoped they wouldn't touch any of the paper bombs left on top because if they did, he'll have to act quickly… and most likely pay for the damage.

Both Asuna and Negi nearly lost their cool as well, if it weren't for Konoka.

"Yeah, those are sensei's stuff." the brunette explained cheerfully, as if nothing was out of the ordinary. She went over to the kitchen to make some tea. "What would you guys like?" She was hoping to divert they're curiosity away from Naruto's belongings.

"Milk tea for me!" Haruna said.

"Hot sauced limed tea for me…" Yue was next to order.

"U-um… Just the regular for me." And of course, Nodoka was the last one to reply.

And it worked.

Asuna and Negi sighed inwardly. That was a close call... If Konoka hadn't intervened, then the trio would know that something was up. They had to wonder though, how their brunette friend can be this cool and composed at this time… it was mystery, and even Asuna had trouble finding a good enough answer.

_GO Konoka-chan_! Cheered Naruto silently from his hiding spot. He was just glad that his problem was solved.

"Let me clear this up." Said Negi, as he quickly put away his bro's stuff. Though he had to be careful doing it since he noticed that a few of the objects happened to be an explosive tag. He gulped as he gently put that one away. Once everything was gone, the group finally began to settle in.

Asuna resumed her 'cheating' and Konoka readied the tea. While the rest of the group tried to find a good seat. Meanwhile, Naruto lay motionless on the bed…covered by the soft and often annoying stuffed toys.

"Alright so what do you need?" Asked Negi, who had finally calmed down as he took a seat on a blue pillow.

Nodoka and Haruna managed to get a good sitting position, except for Yue. She had trouble with hers, so glancing around she tried to find something that would suit her. And when she did, she got up and went over to grab it.

Negi and everyone else was now focused on her.

"Do you need something from there?" asked Negi, his voice slightly shaky because of his nervousness.

Naruto tensed up, as he felt Yue approach his position._ Shit! What does she want? This is not good!_

"I just wanted to switch this pillow with this one." Yue said, grabbing a large pink turtle looking stuffed animal. Unfortunately, it was the same one that covered Naruto's spot.

Panic rained upon the four roommates when Yue paused to look at the bulging cover. There was something behind it.

"What's this?" She asked as she reached over to grasp the sheet which covered Naruto.

"Yue that's…" Negi tried to stop her.

Naruto's heart was throbbing like crazy when he felt the sheets being pulled off. Was this it?

_Hell no! I can't be found out here! I don't want to be raped!_

The blonde ninja tried to think of something to escape, but nothing seemed to come into mind. He closed his eyes and waited for the coming doom that Asuna spoke of about her classmates.

Gasps erupted once the covers were pulled off.

"W-what!" Yue's eyes widened in surprise.

* * *

_**Authors note: **_ Woot! Was that a good read or what? Was planning to post this way earlier, but I got home late lol. Thats life for you. Well thanks and move on to chapter 3 revised…when it's up (again)!


	3. Naruto's class: special night

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto nor Negima

**Authors note: **Yay, its here! I'll edit this tomorrow!

Happy readings readers!

-Panda-kun77

**

* * *

COUNTDOWN:** 1…

* * *

Naruto!: Jutsus and Magic 101

**Naruto's class 101: Special continuation… Crazy night!**

Negi jumped to his feet when the covers of Konoka's bed were pulled off by Yue, knocking a few large stuffed animals on to the carpet. His heart pounded wildly as he tried to think of a way to hide his blonde brother. Naruto wasn't ready to face his class just yet. There were still too many things that Negi needed to tell the blonde about his students; Things that'll prepare his Aniki for his class's tendencies in meeting new teachers.

Especially cute types of the same age.

"W-What?" Yue took a step back in utter shock before feeling her cheeks heat up.

"I-it's a…" Nodoka stuttered out, moving to stand.

"What the?" Haruna just gawked openly in surprise.

From her angle and physical height, the manga artist could see the actual body of a person-a teen to be exact, garbed in an orange hooded jacket.

"What's a boy doing here?"

Panic finally hit the breaking point for Negi and he instinctively took action. Pulling out a wand from his pockets, he aimed the star shaped tip at Yue and began a spell.

_**Rastel maskil magister,**_He chanted. _**Aer et aqua, facti nebula illis somnum brevem.**_

Asuna's eyes widened upon hearing the foreign language and she jerked her attention to her small charge. Her idiot teacher was going to cast a spell!

"Negi! What are you doing!"

That small whispered warning was enough for Nodoka to turn her attention to the swirly-eyed child who was muttering something. She was in time to see the toy looking wand glow and Asuna making a grab for it.

_**Nebula hypnotica!**_

The child teacher's cry instantly drew everyone's attention.

And at that same moment a large explosion erupted from out of nowhere, instantly obscuring the occupants in a deep gray of smoke. Thick and dense, the fogged air obscured Yue's vision followed by cries of surprise from her friends. They were coughing and gasping for air!

"I can't see!" Cried out Haruna. A second later there was a dull 'thud'.

_What is this?_Yue thought, stumbling back a bit while trying to cover her mouth. _Where did this smoke come from? Why… am… I… feeling so…sleepy…_

The purple haired girl's eyes slowly grew heavy as her energy slowly drained away. For some reason she felt like sleeping, her body wouldn't even react anymore and she could barely think. Was it because of this sudden smoke? She didn't know.

_So…tired…_

The last thing Yue took notice of before darkness over took, were the warm and strong arms surrounding her form, keeping her from hitting the side of the bed. It felt… nice…

Two more dull 'thuds' later, the smoke lifted, revealing 3 girls on the floor, fast asleep and 1 girl in Naruto's arm. The blonde ninja looked at the scene confusion before panic struck upon sighting of an unconscious Konoka.

"Negi! What the hell did you do!" Naruto nearly yelled as he gently placed Yue down on the floor.

The blonde quickly went to check on the others.

Asuna had the same exact question running through her head, but since Naruto already asked, she did the next best thing and let her temper take action. Raising her fist, she delivered a resounding smack to her teacher's noggin, eliciting a cry of pain from the child. She glared down on the glasses wearing teacher with anger.

"Geez, Negi-bozou! Why did you do that? Look what you've done!" She scolded, gesturing to her fallen classmates.

"B-but they were going to find out about Naruto!" Negi argued, his lips quivered from the pain. Asuna was still a big meanie to him and that punch was much more painful than the previous ones… "I just wanted to keep him a secret for a while longer."

Asuna was about to tell him that it didn't matter if her new roommate was found out, but stopped when she saw her teacher's face. Negi looked saddened and hurt. Her anger vanished instantly at that. She really hated how he can make her forgive him like this.

The hot-headed girl looked around at her sleeping classmates, before locking onto Naruto, who carefully lifted Konoka's form from the ground.

_Well, at least no one got hurt…_ she turned back to her sensei. "What spell was that anyways?"

Thankful for the change in mood, Negi readily gave a reply. "It's a sleeping spell, the type to disable an enemy without inflicting any bodily harm."

"Like knockout gas?"

Negi nodded. "Precisely."

"Oi!" The blonde ninja called out to them. "How long are they going to be like this?"

Naruto knew magic spells like this have certain duration. Well, actually, it was a given fact that all spells have an effect and time… and stuff like that.

"I need help here by the way."

Asuna and Negi quickly went to assist the blonde with the girls. It was at this time that the child teacher answered his bro's question. He explained that the spell lasted for at least 15 minutes since he only wanted to knock them out long enough for him to erase their memories. And Negi began doing just that as soon as he reached the sleeping girls.

"Gomen, Naruto-niichan." Negi whispered, feeling bad for his actions.

After placing Konoka on her bed, Naruto turned to Negi. There was a few seconds of silence as he continued to stare down at his little brother figure. The child teacher didn't meet his gaze, but rather fidgeted nervously where he stood. It was one of those moments that he expected another admonishment.

Asuna didn't bother taking notice for she was too busy trying to position the library trio. The three were rather hard to place, where they would be sitting down with arms crossed underneath their heads on the table. Asuna was trying to make it look like they had been sleeping once they wake up.

"Negi… I'm very," Naruto spoke quietly, making Negi flinch. "Thankful to you little bro!"

The last part of the sentence was yelled out, just loud enough to catch Asuna's attention. And when she took a look at the two, a small tick ran down at the corner of her head. The teacher was caught up in a bone crushing hug.

Negi didn't expect this from his aniki considering what he had done earlier.

Meanwhile, Naruto was letting out some comical tears of relief, much like the ones his tai-jutsu sensei would have when performing a heart filled moment with his students.

"You just saved me from getting raped!" The blonde ninja told his little brother as he lifted the young teacher up and began dancing in place.

"R-rape?" Negi asked trying his best not to vomit his stomachs content over his Aniki. Naruto was swinging him back and forth pretty haphazardly…

It was at this point that Asuna delivered her badass kick to Naruto's head, sending him slamming to the wall near the closet. Thankfully, Negi was tossed to the side beforehand thus avoiding injury.

When the child teacher looked at his bro he shook his head. The blonde was pressed against the wall with his face planted on the hard wood and entire body glued to it, looking like he was stuck there. The only signs of him still conscious and alive were the twitching of his right shoulder and fingers.

"Will you two quiet down!" The fiery girl hissed. "You're too loud, someone might-"

_BANG! BANG!_

"Crap!" Asuna swore under her breath and ran to the door.

She was aiming to distract the visitor and if need be, keep the door locked. Unfortunately, the person didn't wait long and barged right in, nearly slamming Asuna on the face with the door.

"What is going on here?" Demanded Ayaka Yukihiro. She marched inside, not noticing Asuna who looked her with contempt and a miniature red vein pulsing at the corner of her left forehead.

Upon hearing the unfamiliar voice, Naruto instantly recovered from Asuna's punishment and quickly formed a seal. He wasn't going to be caught off guard this time. A puff of smoke erupted from his position and within a second, Negi found himself gaping at a large stuffed… panda?

The child teacher looked at it with a bit of curiosity and a deadpanned expression after realizing something.

Why didn't his brother do that earlier…?

It would have saved him a lot of trouble. He wouldn't have gotten rebuked if Naruto would have used that jutsu… 'henge' was it?

"Negi-sensei!" Gasped Ayaka, totally ignoring the human sized stuffed panda sitting idly near the bunk bed. Her eyes were only trained on the child teacher.

"A-Ayaka-san." Negi stuttered slightly, facing his student.

Initially caught off guard by her sudden appearance, he quickly shook it off. He then spotted his bell wearing student behind the blonde girl with her hands crossed over her chest, looking none too happy.

"What brings you here Class Rep-san?" He asked politely, walking closer to the two teenage girls.

Naruto on the other hand, stood frozen in place, looking at the three chatting. Now that he was safely hidden, he calm down somewhat and began taking notice of the new girl. He immediately recognized her as number 29 Ayaka Yukihiro, the class representative of 2-A.

_So this is one of the girls in his class… yet another cute one. If I spot one more girl that is as pretty as Konoka-chan and Sakura-chan then I'm seriously going to assume that this academy is full of goddesses._ Moving slightly closer, Naruto focused on the discussion that they were having.

"I was just wondering what all the loud noises were, Negi-sensei." The blonde girl told him, a light blush warming her cheeks. "I didn't know you were having a study group…nor did I know you would be here..." She kept her eyes glued on her teacher and Negi had to back away before answering because of how close she was getting.

"Hey, pedo-bear, lay off of Negi." Asuna commanded as she pulled Ayaka away from her charge. This earned her a quick argument about name calling and how Ayaka was not a 'cradle robber'…

…Yeah, she sure isn't…

Negi laughed slightly at his student's antics before clearing his throat for their attention.

"Ayaka-san, would you mind helping Asuna-san take these girls back to their rooms?" He motioned to the library trio sleeping on the table. "They fell asleep during my tutoring I'm afraid." The teacher lied.

The blonde rep stopped her quarreling with Asuna and blinked up at her teacher. Then taking a look at the mentioned girls, she nodded happily and quickly lifted the closest person near her. Haruna.

"I don't mind at all Negi-sensei. I'd do anything for you." She confessed.

"Yeah… she'd even do something to you when you're asleep." Asuna commented walking over to Yue to pick her up.

Ayaka growled at her comment for a second before composing herself once more. She had to look her best for her sensei… even if an old-man-obsessed girl such as Asuna was nearby making fun of her…

"Thank you class-rep, Asuna-san." Negi bowed politely at them both. "I appreciate it."

"No need to worry sensei I-." Ayaka couldn't finish as Asuna pushed her out of the room with the library trio in hand.

Negi gave a sigh of relief once they were gone before turning back to the panda… er, Naruto. "Can you stay like that for a bit, Aniki?"

The giant stuffed animal moved its head up and down. "I can, but why?"

"Let's just say Ayaka-san will be back."

Like what Negi had said the girl indeed returned 3 minutes later looking absolutely ready for…something. The way she was blushing and looking starry-eyed at the child teacher, made the blonde shinobi wonder what was going to happen next. Though he didn't get a chance to find out for Asuna booted the blonde iinchō out of the room before she could even open her mouth. A resounding yelp and a kick to the butt was Ayaka's grand exit. And when Asuna returned to the room, whistling, she found Naruto (unhenged) and Negi looking oddly at her.

"What?" She asked them. "She overstayed her welcome."

The two boys can nodded at her silently. They were too afraid to question the way she handled Ayaka. Asuna was definitely one of those hot headed people and in some ways it indeed reminded Naruto of himself. Both the males watched her return to her studies as if nothing happened.

"So what do we do now?" Negi asked his brother figure.

The blonde stopped to think before he finally noticed the smell coming off of him. Looks like he found out what he needed to do immediately. Turning to Negi he gave a grin.

"I'm taking a shower." And with that said, he went over to grab a change of clothes as well as a fresh towel before making his way to the bathroom.

He paused by the door to the washroom and turned his head back at his female roommate.

"Yo, Asuna," he called out. "I'm going to take a quick shower, okay?"

The "studious" girl gave a look at him. "Do you need to ask?"

Naruto just grinned in return and entered the bathroom.

Asuna shook her head before returning to her assignment. "Now where did Chao's homework go…"

**

* * *

-Nodoka and Yue's room…

* * *

**

"Mmm…."

Yue stirred in her bed. Her eyes fluttered open to see the bright light at the side of her vision. She slowly sat up and began rubbing her eyes, trying to fight away the tired feeling she was getting. Once she felt a little more awake, she finally took in her surroundings.

Glancing up over to her right she blinked a few times while her mind registered and identified her location. There wasn't really much to take in to know where she was. The bunk bed she was currently on, the glass table sitting at the center of the room, a desk with the book "The Mysteries of The Mind", and the numerous other books littering the place was an indication that she's in her dorm room.

Looking around a bit more, she tried to figure out why she ended up there. Something in her gut told her she was missing something important, but she couldn't figure out what that was. It's as if a mental block had occurred in her mind, keeping her from finding out what she needed to know.

_Hmm…_She glanced down at herself and found that she was still wearing her uniform. _Why am I here? I thought Nodoka and I needed to do something…but… what__**were**__we going to do?_…

Her pondered was interrupted when something squirmed beside her. The slight nudge to her side hip jerked Yue's attention to the left, facing the wall. To her surprise, she found her navy blue haired friend lying beside her.

She stared down at her roommate's sleeping face. "Nodoka?"

"Mh-mm… sensei?" Nodoka murmured as she slowly opened her eyes. She found Yue staring at her. "Ah, W-what are you doing on my bed, Yue?"

"I don't know, to tell you the truth." Yue answered. "I just woke up lying here with my uniform on…" She lightly pulled on the reddish/pinkish vest to indicate the attire.

Nodoka looked down at herself and found that she too had worn her uniform to bed. Sitting up she wondered why they were sleeping in the first place.

"Why did we sleep so early?" She asked her friend as she glanced up at the yellow clock plastered at the wall on the other side of the room. It read 7:36 PM, way too early to go to bed… especially with school clothes on.

"That's what I want to know." Yue replied. She got off of her friend's bed and continued to pace back and forth on the carpeted floor. Nodoka followed her movement and waited patiently for her opinion.

When it came to mysteries like these, Yue has always been the one to solve them. No matter how odd or insignificant a problem was, she would always try to find answers. She won't quit until she was satisfied and that's one of the things Nodoka knew about her friend. The other characteristic were her smart and understanding nature. Yue was one of those people who could actually read a person's mind and feelings. And in truth, that sort of made Nodoka jealous in some ways.

The light padding of footsteps stopped, breaking Nodoka's wondering thoughts. Blinking, the bookstore girl tilted her head to the side and waited for her friend to continue.

Yue stood silent for a moment before turning to her roommate.

"I'll look into this later." She told her. "Right now I need to go potty." Turning on her heels, she headed towards the bathroom.

"But Yue," Nodoka called out. "Our bathroom still needs fixing."

That information quickly processed in the short girl's mind.

_Curses…. I'm really out of it… and darn that Haruna._

Yue recalled the little incident that had occurred a few days ago. Haruna had barged into their room needing to use their bathroom. Both Yue and Nodoka had asked her why she couldn't use her own, but all they got was an "I'm in a hurry." from her. After her business in the bathroom, the roommates found their toilet in need of plumbing.

_Seriously… what did that girl eat?_

"You can use Haruna's bathroom." Nodoka suggested as she got off of her bed to stretch.

Yue just shook her head at the Nodoka's solution to her needs.

"I think I'll just go over to Ayaka-sans or Ku-fei's.." murmured the girl as she left.

**

* * *

-With Naruto…

* * *

**

"Clean, clean, clean!" chanted Naruto while scrubbing his forearm with an orange sponge.

The blonde was happily enjoying his nice warm shower. He'd already forgotten most of today's encounters and problems. Well, most of them at least. Konoka's offer earlier still lingered in his mind.

He continued to scrub his body, when suddenly a warm sensation entered his stomach. A burning feeling that felt neither pleasant nor unwelcome. And when that subsided, his mind suddenly became occupied once more, as if the previous problems from before came flooding back. Naruto tried to determine what he felt when a chilling voice entered his thoughts.

**So, how's my favorite idiot doing today?**

"Kyuubi…" Naruto whispered out.

The blonde temporarily stopped washing himself and just let the water wash over him. With the Kyuubi's presence in mind his guard instantly rose. He can never be too careful with the fuzzball.

**Ding, ding, ding! Got it right, Naruto. So what prize do you want?**

_Cut the crap fox…_

**Meany…**

"What do you want now?"

It had been a while since he last spoke to his demon and the last time it did talk to him was three weeks ago. So it made Naruto wonder why Kyuubi would choose now to talk to him. Actually… why did it have to happen during this time when he was doing something privately?

**Nothing, I just got bored…** replied the demon.

Naruto scoffed at this. _Bullshit… you know as well as I do that you would just sleep in your cage. So what exactly do you want?_

**Geez… chill boy, I just came to talk because I**_**really**_**am bored…**

_Well, I don't want to talk… I'm a bit tired and want to go to bed._

**With your stamina? I don't think so.**

The blonde teen sighed as he gave in. Sometimes he hated having his tenant…

**So anyways, I reviewed your memory so far and I have to admit**. Said Kyuubi. **You have a lot of charm, kid. This place seems nice enough to stay here, so how about it?**

_Well, this__**is**__a long-term mission, so of course I'll be staying here for awhile._

**No, not like that you dummy. I meant,**_**live**_**here. This place would be perfect for you!**

"…"

…**Well?**

_I can't stay here._Naruto finally replied, resuming his shower. _I still have a dream to follow and a village to protect, remember?_

The great demon fox snorted. Sure, his jailor's life in Konoka has improved somewhat, but he could still use a better one. The chance of living here, would be a lot nicer considering there are potential mates all around!

**You're pretty dedicated, you know that?**

Naruto rolled eyes and resumed washing himself. _And did you know that it took you long enough to notice? Man, you're slow…_

**At least I'm not the one to slip up earlier.**The fox snickered, allowing a brief memory of Naruto being found out by Yue to pass through his tenants mind. **And you tell me I'm slow? **Kyuubi continued to laugh, clearly enjoying his jailor's reaction.

"S-shut up! I couldn't think straight, okay?" the blonde exclaimed, rubbing his right hand hard with the orange sponge. "My head wasn't working properly at that time…"

Kyuubi fell silent and Naruto could have sworn that he heard a soft 'Uh oh' coming from his prisoner.

"…"

_Hold it…_Naruto stopped to think as he took notice of the fox's reaction. Then it hit him. _YOU!_

**Crap…**

_It was you wasn't it? You're the one that messed with my head! No wonder I couldn't think up an escape plan!_

Naruto could feel the Kyuubi give a shrug at his conclusion. **So what? It didn't hurt. I think with your handsome-looking-self you could persuade those girls to keep quiet if you were found out. So what's the harm?**

_What's the harm? I could have been raped by them!_

**And how is that a bad thing?**

_It just is, okay?_

Kyuubi barked another laugh. He had his fun and now it was time to get down to the real thing. The kid was right after all. Him, the famous Kyuubi no Kitsune, had a reason for talking to his container. It would do him good to discuss the… things… that have been happening within the boy's body.

**Alright kit, I got a few questions that I want to ask you…**

Naruto, who had been slightly annoyed, gave a mental nod for his tenant to proceed. There was a time for ignoring him and right now it isn't the time. Whatever Kyuubi was going to say must be important since the fox demon was all business like now.

**Have you felt anything strange going on your body?**

The blonde gave a mental head shake. _No… not that I know of._

… **Are you sure? You haven't been feeling out of place lately, have you? Got any problems spiritually?**

_None of those…_ A pause. _Well, actually, during my arrival in the airport I felt a bit weird, like something was drawing me to come inside the seal._

**I see.** The demon fox fell silent.

_What's gotten you worried anyways?_

**You'll need to come and talk to me later. We got some things to discuss.**

Naruto frowned. _Why not talk right now? I can listen._

**I'll need to check something first.** The fox said.** I only wanted to know if you were aware of something happening in your body.**

_Alright, now __**that**__ obviously says that I got a problem going on._

Kyuubi was debating on whether to reply or not to that. It was certainly an issue he wasn't sure he should bring up just yet.

_Well, you stupid fox are going to talk to me or not?_

**Check your left wrist. **Kyuubi ordered.

The blonde did so and soon did a double take on what he saw. He found a faded imprint of a symbol of some sort tattooed to his skin. Although faded out, he can still make out the complex design it had. The best to describe it for now was a black diamond. Naruto wasn't sure how he got something like that, much less overlook it.

_Fox, what in Kami's name is this?_

**I'm unsure,** The tailed beast replied. **I must conduct some investigation first.**

_Then how the hell did you know I had something on my wrist?_

**I checked your body out.**His inner demon replied nonchalantly.

… _Oh, okay. That makes sense… _Naruto blinked and gulped when a thought suddenly occurred to him. '_Checked my body out' you say? Kyuubi… please don't tell me your one of those types…_

**Types? What types?** Kyuubi answered innocently. **I have no clue what you're talking about Naruto-**_**kun.**_

The blonde cringed._Don't add the '–kun'! That just doesn't sound right coming from you!_

**Mao, You meany, Naruto**_**-kun**_**,** The Kyuubi pouted. **Won't you let me say your name like that? It sounds soooo nice!**

Naruto's eye twitched. _No…no-no-no. Hell no!_

**You know you love me!** This time the voice was feminine. **Neh neh? Naruto-kun, can you hear me?**

The blonde reeled and put up one of his best 'WTF' face. What is going on with his tenant! One minute they were talking about something serious and then the next Kyuubi acts like he's gotten a sex change. He was thoroughly freaked out.

_Alright, go crawl back to your cage, you!_

**Not after I see how much you've grown down there.** Kyuubi chirped giddily.

_NO, God no. That's just… you know what? I'm done showering!_

**Just one peek?**

The blonde ignored her—no him! It's a him not a 'her', damn it!

Shaking his head he shut the shower off and prepared to leave. Unfortunately, Naruto didn't hear the door to the room swing open nor did he notice someone rushing in. And when he opened the curtain that covered the shower part of the room he found himself locking eyes with someone he did not expect to see so soon.

Yue Ayase, the very person that had found him out earlier, blinked up at him.

"…" Naruto froze in place, his mind taking in the situation at a glance.

Firstly, he was in the bathroom with a girl who was in Junior High. Secondly, he standing butt naked right in front of her with a very soaked body. Third, the said girl is currently sitting on the toilet bowl, next to the shower. And lastly, she had her panties down…

_Oh kami… this won't end well_.

**Hehehe… Naruto-kun, I see **_**it**_**!**

_Shut-up!_

A long awkward silence passed between the blonde teen and Yue. One neither moved nor spoke. In fact, the only thing they did was stare at each other with blushing faces that continued to intensify with each passing moment. There was no way to know how each person was feeling at that moment. After all, this was the first time that they were ever put in such a situation like this. Naruto could've pulled the curtains close to lessen the awkward situation, but he couldn't. The blonde ninja wasn't fast enough as Yue.

Considering the current situation, there is really only one thing left for her to do…

"Kyyaaaaa!"

"Gaaaaahhhh!" Naruto shouted as well.

**Ahahah!** Laughed Kyuubi.

**

* * *

-3 minutes later…

* * *

**

After minutes of screaming, yelling, and getting order in the crazed dorm room, things finally settled down.

Naruto, Asuna, Negi, and the newly awakened Konoka, sat around the glass table gazing up at their silent guest. No one made a move to touch the drinks placed before them. No one spoke either as they waited patiently for anyone to talk.

Naruto sat in his spot in discomfort, being the most nervous person in the group. How could he not be calm at this moment? He had just been found out again and by the same person too! What's even worse is that he was caught taking a freak'n shower! How embarrassing is that? To think he had locked the door when he began.

_Note to self: Double checking things from now on…_he mentally said to himself.

**Agreed!** The caged-fox chimed in.

_Shush you! Can't you see I'm in a meeting?_

There came a pause before Naruto could feel his tenant give a shrug. **I'm going to sleep then.**

_Yeah, please do_. The blonde mentally agreed.

**I'll see you later than, Naruto-**_**kun. **_

_%#$! _Naruto was so not going to look forward to their meeting tonight.

"So…" Yue began, finally taking her manga juice from the table. "Who might you be again?" She asked Naruto politely.

The girl's eyes wandered over the boy's choice of clothing and features while she waited.

The blonde teen wore a very loose white long-sleeve shirt with a dark thick line running down his left chest to the bottom of the shirt. Accompanying this were an orange cap covering his blonde hair, shades that hid his electric blue eyes and finally long black mesh-shorts. Overall, he looked rather okay in her opinion.

If only she knew how Konoka was agreeing with her on that.

Now if only Yue could avoid blushing in front of him… the bathroom scene was very hard to erase, after all. By rights, she should be red in the face by now and utterly speechless. It's only with pure will, was she able to keep the heat and color from appearing on her cheeks.

Naruto cleared his throat. "Uh… the names Uzumaki Naruto and um, well… that's it." _Oh god I can't even speak anymore._

Yue raised an eyebrow. She expected more clarification, not a simple name. "That doesn't really explain much aside from your identity…"

"You see, Yue-chan, Naruto-kun is…" Konoka looked from her friend then to the blonde. "Looks like it can't be helped. Sorry, Naruto-kun."

Naruto sighed. "It's no problem. There's really no way of avoiding it…"

He was hoping for Negi to cast a spell, but unfortunately Asuna guarded him, so now he was stuck explaining this to yet another person.

_At least she looks like a person I could trust._He told himself.

"Alright, the truth is-"

"The truth is Yue-san." The child teacher cut his brother off. "Naruto-san will be working here as 2-A's private tutor." He paused. "I'm sorry for not telling you sooner, but I had no intention of letting him teach unprepared. With how our class is and all…"

The analytical girl nodded, understanding full well how her classmates would react to this news. The mystery problem probing her mind earlier was finally solved. There was still one left, but for now Yue felt satisfied with solving yet another mystery.

"So that's why you had two rosters." Mumbled Yue as she took a closer inspection of the blonde sitting across from her.

"Two rosters?" Asked a confused Negi.

Naruto gulped slightly, remembering that little encounter earlier. It did happen just a few hours ago.

"Yes, it was during our meeting with you at lunch that I noticed something off. I was wondering why you had two rosters rather than one, Negi-sensei." The analytical girl smiled in her own way and took a sip of her drink. "The extra roster belonged to Naruto-san… and by the looks of it, you'll be taking residence here, am I correct?"

The short girl pointed at the blonde's belongings beside the couch in the room. Clothes and other items lay near it in a heap.

Naruto can only nod. _Damn this girl is good… I was pretty sure she would think they were Negi's…_

"I'm also assuming those ninja tools that were on the table earlier belonged to you, yes?"

Yue was really enjoying this. She felt like one of those detectives in a mystery novel that she read once. Playing the part of a detective and interrogating the suspect, Yue couldn't help but act out and be a bit giddy. Sure, this was't exactly real, however, it made her little detective fantasy more enjoyable in her mind.

The roommates nodded dumbly. They were a bit surprised at how fast the boxed-juice-lover could evaluate so many things at once and come to a conclusion so quickly. This show of ability is a clear testament to Asuna's assumption of her classmate.

"So Yue-chan." Konoka said, kneeling by her and grasping her hands. "Please, keep this a secret from our class." she begged.

The smaller girl nodded her head slowly. She may be the type of person who liked to expose _some_ people, given proper evidence, but she knew when to keep things a secret.

"Don't worry Konoka, I'll keep this from everyone, though I think it won't be long till others find out…"

The group sighed in relief at Yue's cooperation, despite the warning at the end. That was one less problem to worry about. Now all they needed to do now is to get Naruto ready for his tutoring. Negi had planned to introduce him at Friday and since today was Wednesday they had plenty of time to do just that.

"I'm curious though Yue- chan…" Said Naruto. "Why are you so accepting?"

The group listened intently.

"Simple Naruto-san…" Yue said, blushing slightly. "I understand and I'm sure you'll explain yourself to me in due time."

Konoka, Asuna, and Negi looked a bit down. They were actually hoping for a better explanation from their friend.

"Ah okay! And to think you were one of those girls that were going to rape me." Naruto laughed in relief.

Yue nearly choked on her drink at Naruto's accusation of her. "Excuse me? What makes you think I would do that?"

The blonde ninja pointed to Asuna who started whistling and tapping her thumbs together in nervous fashion. "She said all girls do that in your class… and the fact that all of you would be crazed fan girls looking to ravage me."

Yue gave the orange haired girl a piercing glare making her very frightening to Asuna. "You shouldn't believe everything that people say, Naruto-san."

Asuna weakly grinned as a small sweat drop appeared at her left cheek. So it wasn't a good idea to scare Naruto like that after all. The usually hot-tempered girl coward away from Yue's gaze. It turns out that even a girl of her size could be quite frightening.

Before anymore discussions could take place, the pounding of the door brought everyone to attention.

"H-Hello?" Called out a voice from the door. "Is Yue in there?"

The mango drinking girl stood straight up, recognizing the soft voice of Nodoka.

The group turned to the door with wide eyes. They forgot to lock it again!

It was fortunate enough that Nodoka didn't go inside. With not a second to lose, the literature club member bowed and thanked Konoka for the drink before heading out. She stopped momentarily by the door to speak. "I'll see you later, Negi-sensei … and Naruto-sensei." Yue then opened the door and left.

A few muffled exchanges came from outside before silence took over moments later.

"Whew, what a night…" Naruto let out, tossing his hand into the air while falling back down on the carpet.

"You know, that wasn't so bad." Negi commented. "I actually thought she would give you away."

"Negi-kun! I can't believe you don't have any faith in your students." Konoka looked at him with a disappointed look.

The child teacher just stuck out his tongue out in response. "Well, I'm still not used to all of you yet."

"True." Konoka agreed. The brunettes gaze traveled to her female roommate as she headed towards the kitchen to clean the used cups. "Hey, Asuna… what are you doing?"

This caught Naruto and Negi's attention and quickly looked at the mentioned girl. Indeed, Asuna was doing something quite strange. The girl looked to be searching for something.

Ignoring the question, Asuna continued to investigate the awful stench that had been bugging her since they sat down. She had ignored it during their serious discussion, but now that it was over she could freely find the cause.

Sniffing the air a bit more, she came to a stop at her child teacher. Her blue orbs eyed Negi intensely.

"Hey…" Asuna said to him. "When's the last time you took a bath?"

The child teacher backed away a bit with a blush. "A-about a few days ago."

Naruto and Konoka exchanged looks before glancing back at the young sensei. The blonde shinobi for his part blinked for a few times then barked a laugh. "Oh geez Negi! Ahaha, don't tell me you're still scared."

"Huh?" Asuna gave a questioning look.

"What's Negi-kun afraid of, Naruto-kun?" Asked Konoka from the kitchen, her job of cleaning nearly finished.

The hokage-to-be sat up, all the while grinning. Negi shook his head wildly at his brother as if trying to tell him to stop.

"Oh please don't say it!" Negi begged.

It was too late to repeat anything further as Naruto spoke. "Didn't you guys know?" The blonde glanced between Asuna and Konoka. "Negi's afraid of baths!"

**

* * *

-Fast forward

* * *

**

"Wow! This place is great!" Naruto yelled out just to see if his voice would echo.

He had to duck seconds later as a flying pink basin flew above him, nearly hitting his head.

"Would you keep it down?" Asuna asked, coming up from behind. "You're way too damn loud!"

"Oops sorry." The blonde grinned, not at all saying those words with meaning.

"No you're not- Hey! Just where do you think you're going, _stinky-sensei_?"Asuna called out, running after the naked child swimming away.

Naruto laughed and sat down on the edge of the pool. He glanced around taking in everything. The place where Negi was going to take a bath in was surprisingly beautiful and totally badass. Tropical like plants and trees were scattered around the bathing area of the girl's dorm. Jacuzzis were elevated on one side of the large room, while a large pool took a chunk of an area on the other. Another space just before it had showers and additional bathing pools. Jungle and tropical like plants grew on all sides giving the place an exotic look.

This is definitely something Naruto hadn't expected from such a place.

Glancing about more, the blonde noted how clean and misty it was. He had to wonder how many times this place was cleaned per month.

Shrugging at the thought he stepped towards the pool.

He whistled merrily and he dove in along with Asuna. The blonde ninja would have loved to relax on the warm water, but the constant nagging of his female roommate kept him from doing that. After all, he came along to help give Negi a bath, not immerse himself in luxury. The mentioned person was also nearly half way to the other side of the large pool.

Grabbing a shampoo and a large scrubbing stick, Naruto swam after his kid brother. He and Asuna easily took the child teacher down and soon began cleaning him within moments.

"See, bathing isn't so bad. It's actually quite good for you." Naruto stated, scrubbing his brother's arm with a sponge.

Asuna nodded and scrubbed the other. "He's right, a clean body is a healthy body after all."

Negi grumbled something softly, earning grins from the two older teens.

When they finished soaping him up, Asuna nudged Naruto on the shoulder and gestured to the pool. Naruto grinned once he realized what she wanted to do. Looks like Asuna has a mischievous side to her.

"On three." Asuna worded out.

Naruto nodded and quickly held on to Negi's left arm firmly while Asuna grabbed the other.

"W-what are you two doing?" The small boy questioned.

"1" Asuna counted.

Both older teens lifted the boy up and swung him back and forth.

"A-aniki, Asuna-san! Don't!"

"2" Naruto let out with a madman's grin.

"Waaah!"

"3!"

With a cry of unisons the teens tossed the child teacher straight into the awaiting pool.

SPLASH!

"I say he went 10 feet." Naruto commented measuring the distance Negi had flown over.

"Nah, it's more like 7." Asuna put in.

The two soon joined Negi in the pool. They splashed each other with water for a bit before settling with a game. Marco Polo was voted to play and Naruto was it. The three enjoyed themselves for a few minutes before the sounds of chattering put a stop their game.

"Uh oh!" Asuna swung her head to the entrance behind her.

Naruto and Negi looked back as well. 'Uh oh' was the right word to use as the blonde ninja found himself scurrying after Negi and Asuna. The three swam towards a large chunk of plants on one side, where its leaves fell over the edge, touching the water. It was the perfect hiding spot.

"This is bad." Grumbled Asuna as she pulled down a rather large leaf from a plant, to better hide herself.

Naruto did the same, and moved over to block Negi from view. The blonde ninja gulped as the approaching voices of girls came ever so close. And when he peaked over to look at who the arrivals were, he nearly fainted on the spot. He caught nearly an eye-full of vanilla like skin of one very familiar blonde girl.

The 2-A girls were here…

"Figures! It's Ayaka and the gang." Whispered the orange haired girl. She stuck closer to her blonde tutor in hopes of hiding herself more. "Keep quiet you two, we might get out of here unnoticed. I only see Ayaka, Konoka, and the library trio at the moment."

Naruto and Negi both started heating up at this.

"Kami? What is it with my luck today?" Naruto whimpered out loud. He earned a light smack from Asuna, who hissed out a 'I said quiet!'.

"Konoka, what are you looking for?" Asked Ayaka Yukihiro. She held her white towel over her bare body, hiding her feminine parts. "Were you expecting someone?"

Konoka, who was wrapped in a towel, glanced around the room once more before shaking her head.

"No, I guess not…" She murmured.

In truth, the brunette was looking for her roommates and wondering if they had left already. If they did then that was good. It'll save the trouble of explaining things to the rep about Naruto and Negi. But she had to admit she was hoping to see her new friend here.

Ayaka accepted her answer with a shrug before conversing with Haruna.

Yue walked alongside the dean's daughter, casually observing her surroundings. After meeting up with Konoka earlier, she was filled in with the current whereabouts of her two senseis. She was now helping in keeping them from being exposed if they were still here, bathing.

Now, at the thought of bathing, Yue, nearly tripped over a small wooden stool. The mental images of her blonde tutor-to-be flashing her, was the cause of her sudden clumsiness.

"You okay, Yue?" Asked Nodoka, who had managed to catch her friend in time before she hit the ground. "What's wrong?"

"N-nothing!" The analytical girl exclaimed, a blush blossoming on her cheeks. _Curse my distorted mind. And curse that unforgettable moment…_

"Are you sure?" the bookstore girl asked.

Yue nodded and gave her a smile of reassurance. Even if she looked red in the face it.

Nodoka regarded her friend for a moment before moving over to the showers. Something was up, but she couldn't figure out what that was. Shaking her head, she proceeded to take a seat between Yue and Konoka. From then on, the small group continued on with their bathing not noticing the three hidden people making their way around them.

Naruto was about to get out of the pool when he caught sight of yet another wave of flesh. He sunk back into the water with Negi and Asuna who had seen what he had seen. It just so happens that the entire girls of 2-A decided to have a large bath get-together.

…Wonderful…

"Hey! Its Ayaka and the library group!" Said Fuka Narutaki.

"Sis! Wait up!" Shouted her twin sister, Fumika, as the girl ran after her nude twin.

Behind the running twins was the cheerleading trio: Sakurako, Misa, Madoka. Their voices can only match their excitement as they passed by the tiled walls of the shower area. Their conversation deviated from the latest gossip in school to the fashion magazines that they've been reading at their rooms. Following them were the single pairs of girls. Evangeline walked with Chachamaru; seemingly looking uninterested with their classmate's activities. Chao and Ku fei came in next, chattering and throwing a few punches at each other. Beside them, a couple of feet back, were the two secretive girls, Mana and Setsuna. A gunslinger girl and a swordswoman, who held a wooden katana.

Various other girls soon followed. All from the same class.

The last people to enter the baths was none-other than the sports group, which contained the ever cheerful and cute Makie, the grinning and tomboyish girl, Yuna, and the kind and often soft spoken Akira. Last but not least, Ako, the currently silent and supportive girl of the group. All four made their way towards their classmates, taking a seat near the showers to start their body washing.

Naruto sputtered out water when he came too. He nearly drowned!

"*cough* D-damn it!" he cursed under his breath as he was pulled underneath another group of large leaves by Asuna and Negi.

"You okay, Aniki?" asked his lovable brother, gently patting his back.

"Yeah *cough* just fine." The blonde took a moment to catch his breath before turning towards Asuna. "What are we going to do now?"

"I'm thinking, Okay?" Asuna answered.

She peeked over to look at the rest of the class. The excessive chattering had gone up a notch making their whispering turn into full-on loud talking. Fortunately, no one seems to know where they were despite how close their hiding spot was. Only 25 feet away…

Naruto looked around the room while trying his best not to glance at the naked girls currently bathing. That was proving to be bad since a part of him was urging him to peek. Shaking his head he let his eyes wonder over and around the area, sweeping over the structures and plants for any ideal escape route. When he spotted one he nudged his two companions on the side.

"Over there." Naruto pointed at the opening in the mass of foliage on the opposite side of them.

Asuna nodded. "You go first."

The blonde ninja nodded back and dove under the water. He swam silently and carefully through the warm pool, keeping low as possible so not as to attract attention. Naruto glided through the water until he hit his mark. Raising his head, he glanced around to make sure that no one was close by before jumping out of the water and into the bushes nearby.

By now the entire girls in 2-A were all discussing one topic. The contest to see whoever got Negi for a roommate. When Naruto heard the details of this little game he turned absolutely red.

_Oh god… these girls are crazy! Contest of largest breasts? If Ero-sennin was here he will definitely love to put this in his dirty books._Naruto shook his head while trying to erase his mind clean of anything perverted. He had to be a good boy!

Asuna and Negi took their turn and swam towards him. Having heard the discussion themselves, they hurriedly made their way out of the place. Seeing the two coming the blonde ninja began sneaking out as well, positive that they wouldn't get caught. He stealthily moved from one spot to another, taking care as to keep quiet and checking up on his two other companions every few seconds.

They were almost there-well Naruto was- when bad luck struck them.

A yelp and a rather loud thud brought Naruto's attention back at his two roommates. And when he caught site of what happened, he slapped his palm to his face. They might have slipped or something because Asuna was practically straddling his little bro on the floor. And that wasn't all, due to how loud Negi yelped, the girls of 2-A fell silent and turned to investigate.

"Fuck!" Naruto swore to himself before performing a henge.

A quick puff of smoke and he was once again in his original panda disguise. Not a second later that he realized how secluded and well hidden he was.

_Why the hell did I do that…_he thought to himself, sweat dropping then watching the scene unfold before him.

The majority of the girls shrieked then swam after their sensei. The blonde felt rather relieved and disappointed at the same time. For one, most of the 2-A girls had towels wrapped around themselves. Two, he wasn't caught and three he was just given an opening for a possible escape. Now as for his disappointment, well, a part of him actually wanted to see what his future students were like, up close. No matter how perverted it might have sounded, it was the truth.

"Negi-sensei!" shouted a few over-excited girls, namely Makie Sasaski, Yuna Akashi, Sakurako Shiina, and the Narutaki twins.

"Asuna! Just what are you doing to Negi-sensei!" Demanded a very jealous sounding Ayaka as she rushed at her hot-headed classmate.

Naruto observed the scene for a bit before praying silently for the outcome of his little bro's fate. Just by judging how hyperactive and energetic the girls were, the blonde ninja could already tell what was going to happen next. A glomp and another round of squealing.

As the blonde predicted, the girls tackled the already downed child teacher and began cheering and saying Negi's name in high pitch voices.

Naruto's sweatdrop grew a few more centimeters bigger.

_I better go while I still can._ Raising his furry black paws he clasped it in a praying gesture and gave a short 'thank you' to his roommates in getting him out of there unseen. _Arigatou Negi, Asuna… your sacrifice will not be in vain!_ Turning to leave, he prepared to sneak on out of there.

_Okay, just quietly tip-toe out, Naruto… take it slow and-_

"Hey! What's that over there!" cried out a very curious and most certainly familiar voice.

The blonde ninja stiffened at the spoken words that came a few feet behind him. He actually froze in place, stuck in his panda henge with white cartoonish eyes growing ever so larger. _Kami please, don't tell me-_

A soft, yet strong hand grabbed onto his furry shoulder and jerked him back. It was so strong that he flew backwards out of the jungle-like-hiding spot and back onto the warm waters of the pool.

SPLASH!

"Kyaaa!" A few of the girls of 2-A shrieked in surprise as Naruto's henged form took a dive where they were.

Water splashed everywhere, hitting a few of the girls nearby (Sakurako, Narutaki Twins, Akira, Yuna, and Kasumi). This, unfortunately for Naruto, grabbed everyone's attention. So when he floated back up from underneath the water, still unmoving and silent, he was greeted with numerous girls staring at him.

Silence reigned over the entire bath as Naruto lay floating and silent. It was a long silent minute as the previous commotion of 'The-child-teacher-being-in-the-bath-naked' left everyone's interest. The center of their intrigued minds was none other than the curious Stuffed-Panda that wore long black shorts and an Orange Cap covering the head, only allowing two cute black ears to stick out.

Namely they were gawking at the blonde ninja-in-disguised on the center of the pool.

Naruto remained mute. He felt the burning stares of the girls that surrounded his disguised form and he resisted the urge to move a muscle. His mind was going to possible outcomes to this situation. But he was soon denied further thinking.

Like one large tsunami, they came crashing down upon his form. This nearly caused Naruto to yelp in utter horror as they shrieked with joyful glee. Wet-soft flesh pressed upon the blonde's henged form creating numerous discomforts in his mind.

_M-My god! T-this is so… wahhh!_ He did his best not to look or mind the girls' naked form rubbing about around him, but that was even harder.

**AHAHA, enjoy the love kit! Enjoy it!**Laughed one very perverted and VERY amused demon fox.

"Kawaii!" Multiple voices shrieked out, touching the human-size stuffed toy.

"Sis! Don't hog it all to yourself!" Fumika said, trying to grab a part of the bear as well.

Next to her the other girls nodded their heads in agreement.

"He's not yours!" said Misa as the cheerleader latched on to a black paw.

Coming behind the swirly eyed ninja-in-disguise was Sakurako who jumped slightly to hook her arms over the back of his neck. "I claim this part." She said happily, her signature smile still in place.

At the contact with the girls breast, Naruto's mind nearly shattered like a mirror. If one was able to look onto his real face they would see wide comical white eyes with the traditional bloody nose and totally shocked 'O' shaped mouth.

"No fair!" Pouted Fuka. "I'll take his ear then!"

_These girls are crazy!_Naruto mentally screamed! _And-gah!_

The blonde ninja's short thoughts were cut off as Konoka, jolly and carefree, entered his vision. One glimpse of her body was enough to freeze Naruto's mind.

"Let me touch him too!" The brunette said.

_Konoka-chan…_that did it, he passed out.

Sensing his container losing control over the jutsu, the mighty kitsune took action. **You owe me one Naruto!** The Kyuubi helped the blonde remain conscious enough to hold the henge. Shaking his head, the fox continued watching through his jailors eye's. **Damn… those are nice… and -hello gorgeous!**

Needless to say, the fox himself was enjoying what little control he had over Naruto's form.

Other girls soon followed the process, fighting themselves in an effort to claim a piece of the poor half-conscious and half-unconscious blonde. From the edge of the pool Yuna and Makie jumped in to join.

"The sports group will have him!" Yuna declared loudly, warning the others of her coming.

"Wait for me, Yuna!" Makie called out as she quickly swam after her friend.

A few seconds after their arrival, a battle soon erupted. It seemed that the contest for Negi has ended…

"What's a stuff-animal doing here anyways?" asked Haruna as she struggled to keep her claim on the panda's black shorts.

When the artistic girl looked around she found a few giving her shrugs while the rest continued to play with the newly acquired toy. None of them seem to find it odd that something like this would be here. Then again, 2-A didn't like to think much about little things like this… sadly. Giving an annoyed sigh at the lack of response, the manga fanatic waved over to her friends. It seemed, by the look in her eyes, that she turned back to her playful self.

"Come on join in the fun!"

That one shout from her was enough to drive another couple of girls to jump in to the pool to partake in the so called 'fun'. Naruto by now was in the middle of a toggle war with both his arms being used by rival sides. And when he saw the oncoming girls, he mentally cried. This was not turning out the way he wanted it!

Meanwhile, Asuna and Negi, who were left with only Ayaka, stared at the scene with confusion… and for the little mage's case, total horror!

The child teacher quickly got off of the ground and tried to go to his aniki's rescue. Asuna rushed in as well, both thankful for the distraction and the chance to get away from her rep. Though most importantly, she was worried that his charge and roommate might do something stupid to reveal their secret. It already happened once…

Laughter and cheers were all that filled the pools atmosphere. Ako, and her remaining friend, Akira watch the spectacle with mild interest.

A rather life-size panda wearing two pieces of clothes was being grabbed and hugged. That's pretty interesting, right?

Ako was one of the few people that found it strange to see one here. She was also one of the girls that stood back, declining the invitation for having fun with the poor looking stuffed animal. The others were the ever silent (and doll-like) Evangeline with Chachamaru, Yue and Nodoka who was currently looking at the scene as well, Chao, Satsuki, Kaede, Mana, and finally Setsuna. Ako would have joined, but she found her thoughts and actions to be lacking. Her motivation for having fun like that was on the all-time low.

"Stop! Please!" Their child-instructor pleaded.

Ako, along with Akira, walked over to the desperate looking instructor. They had a feeling that they should get closer to their crowd of classmates. Still garbed with a, somewhat wet towel, Ako moved around the group of girls to look at the Panda, as well as her sensei. And once she was close enough she sighed. Her two friends, Makie and Yuna, held onto the stuffed black and white panda bear possessively and right in front of them was none other than her sensei. Negi was begging them to return his so called 'stuff-animal' to him.

The nurse's assistant, however, quickly focused on the mentioned toy herself.

_That cap…_Ako recognized the orange colored piece of clothing. She had only seen it once, but she already knew who it belonged to. _No way, that's Naruto-san's…._

"Ako what wrong?" asked her ever, concerned sports friend Akira.

So surprise was the blue haired girl, that she didn't even catch herself gasp, thus giving her a concerned question from her friend. Ako shook her head vigorously at the ones staring at her waving them off.

"I-it's nothing!" She had stuttered out.

There was no reason to talk about Naruto again. She already did that when she was interrogated by her two other friends almost two hours ago.

**

* * *

-Mini-Flashback!**

"Kya-ahahaha!- stop it!" Cried out Ako. Her body trembled uncontrollably as sweat slowly formed over her red face. "Ahahaha!"

"Give in and tell me!" Her tormentor cackled evilly. "I won't stop until you do!"

Ako Izumi continued to laugh uncontrollably as the hands of her interrogator swept over her tightening stomach. She was very well close to passing out due to the lack of oxygen. It was too much for her to take in. Her belly was cramping painfully and yet her assaulter would not let up.

"P-please- ahahaah!" She cried out. "I c-cant breath!"

When the torturing did not stop, Ako did the last thing on her mind.

"YUNA!" She screamed with her remaining strength.

The hands stopped and all was quiet. Well, except for her. She was laying on the ground gasping for air. Beside her, her roommate and two other friends watched silently.

"You ready to fess up now?" Asked Yuna.

Makie, Ako's roommate, stood looking down at the fallen girl with curiosity as well as a strange smile. The other person in the room, Akira, knelt beside Ako rubbing her back gently, looking very worried.

"I- I give!" the blue haired nurse manage to say at last.

Both Yuna and Makie gave each other a high-five before moving over to the glass table sitting close by. They sat smiling at each other as Ako was helped up by the tall girl beside her.

Once the assistant nurse was placed carefully on the table she let her head hit the table giving out an exhausting sigh. That was by far the most she had ever laughed in her life. Her stomach still burned with pain and she could bet that she had lost a couple of calories and perhaps earned herself some abs. _sleepy time…_

"…."

"ITAI!" cried out Ako as she jumped from her position holding/rubbing her right arm. "What was that for, Makie?"

"Eheh," was the only reply from the pink haired girl. Makie then pointed at Yuna who was smirking.

"I told her to do it." The basketball girl confessed. "You were falling asleep without telling us about what happened today."

"How can I not fall asleep?" Ako replied tiredly and a bit annoyed. "You were the one that got me so exhausted."

This comment earned her a beaming smile from the basketball player. "So are you going to tell us or not?"

"Come on please, Ako?" Begged Makie.

Somehow that cute puppy dog eyes that the pink haired threw didn't really faze the assistant nurse. In fact, it seemed she looked rather annoyed at it.

When the two didn't look like they would take no for an answer, Ako laid her head down and spoke. "Alright… let the questioning begin."

There was no way in keeping it a secret now. And she highly doubted that her friends would give her some slack if she told them only the name. Well, actually she barely knew anything about Naruto, except for her first impression of him.

"So what happened in the nurse's office?" asked Yuna, her face still harboring the grin.

"Well…" Ako began, but was quickly cut off when Makie brought out an familiar object.

"And when did you get this?" Makie held up the gleaming crystal necklace.

Ako's eyes widened and fast as lightning, the object was out of the gymnastic girl's hand and onto the nurses. The sports girls were surprise at this, but quickly recovered and once again tackled the blue haired nurse. Ako yelped and was in a desperate battle to keep Naruto's necklace from being taken. Fortunately for her, Akira was on her side and thus kept Makie away.

"Kya! Get off me, Yuna!" Ako begged.

she struggled to free herself from underneath the energetic girl.

"Let me see then!" Demanded Yuna as she tried to pry open the hands that clutched the beautiful crystal that she manage to see.

"Go for it Yuna!" Cheered Makie despite Akira's hold on her.

Within a minute of yelping, groaning, crying, and much ruckus in the room the struggling ended. Yuna, the ever physically strong girl of the two that battled, held the necklace up victoriously. Below her, Ako lay on the ground looking dazed.

"I win!" Shouted Yuna.

"Yay!" Makie cheered.

"Are you okay, Ako?" asked a worried Akira.

The swimmer kneeled down next to her to check for any small bruises. There was a possibility of getting one considering how rough the whole thing was.

The blue haired medic shook nodded her head before shakily standing up and getting back HER necklace. It was technically hers' now since she doubted that Naruto would come back to claim it. The boy was probably somewhere far away by now.

"Give it back, Yuna." She tersely said, holding out an open hand at the girl.

The basketball girl merely grinned back and held it up even higher. "Then tell me where you got this."

"I found it underneath a bed in the infirmary." She said. "Now give!"

"Nuh-uh! Now tell us why were you so out of it this morning." The basketball player moved the necklace out of Ako's reach and held out her free hand to block the girl from advancing.

Seeing as how she wasn't going to get it back, Ako gave in and told them. "Alright already! There was a guy in the nurse's office today. You happy?"

Silence.

Crickets sounded on the back ground as her three friends stared at her with unreadable faces.

Then…

"A guy?" Makie blurted out, astonished. It was very, very rare to see a guy-other than their senseis—in a girls school.

"Was he cute?" Asked Yuna, grabbing on to Ako's red vest.

All four girls were, unfortunately, still in their uniforms.

"How old was he?" Makie questioned leaning in towards the semi-red looking Ako.

"I don't know…" Ako lied. She knew the guy was cute considering her up-close view before, but she didn't want to tell her friends that… "He looked around our age, I think…"

"I knew it! So what did you guys do?" By now Yuna was looking hungrily at her for something. "Come on, tell me! What happened?"

"Nothing!" Ako replied even though her blush was a dead giveaway.

"You're lying!"

"Just tell us Ako, We won't do anything… bad if you don't." pressured Makie.

"I think its best if you did tell them." Akira agreed, looking a bit interested.

The blue haired medic stayed silent. Then, without warning, she lashed out at Yuna to take the necklace back. Unfortunately, she missed.

"Fine, then. If you're not telling then I guess I'll make you." The basketball girl grinned. Her sadistic smile was in place once more.

Ako gulped. "W-wait! I'm still-"

"Too bad, come here!"

"No! Kyaaa!"

**Mini-flashback end!

* * *

**

Ako rubbed her stomach and felt her muscle tense slightly. After her interrogation, she was left in the room to rest for well over an hour. Getting the embarrassing info of her and Naruto doing perverted (kind of) things in the Nurses office was a bad thing. At least they swore to keep it a secret. Oh and they returned her stolen necklace. The item was currently hidden in one of Ako's special hiding places.

The nurse winced and clutched onto her stomach again. Despite the relief it's gotten, it was still very much hurting…

"Does your stomach ache?" Asked the person next to her.

Ako turned to her friend and smiled. "Yeah, just a bit…. Those two could really be a pain sometimes."

Akira nodded her head in agreement and continued to watch the current discussion. Ako pondered over the mystery that was the stuff animal before her. She may have jumped to conclusions about the orange cap, but there was this feeling in her that told her that she was right about it… _Is that really Naruto-san's…?_

While Ako continued to think, the conversation and explanations that her child-teacher was giving finally concluded.

"S-so that's the reason…." Negi finished saying, still blushing with a towel covering his lower midriff.

The girls laughed merrily at their instructor's confession. The whole misunderstanding of Asuna and their child-teacher was finally cleared up. They should have known that boys would hate bathing. Dirty males.

Negi for his part tried his best not to look at his semi-nude students. It wasn't good for him to be peeking at them. He was a gentleman! He just can't. So turning to his- Probably unconscious brother- he tried to lift him up.

"Negi, let me help." Asuna said moving over to his small charge.

"Wait, can't we play with your teddy bear, Negi-kun?" Asked Makie who was looking at the Panda with sparkling eyes. "Just for tonight?" She loved cute things and this panda bear was one of the cutest she's seen.

The Narutaki twins joined in. "Please, sensei?" They pleaded in unisons.

"I-I'm done bathing s-so…" Negi stuttered.

"Alright, peoples back off!" Commanded Asuna, who looked to be having trouble carrying the stuffed object. "Make way for us."

"Just hold on there, Asuna!" Haruna said. "We still hadn't done the contest yet!"

"Yeah! You can't have Negi-kun all to yourself!" Added Misora.

"Share him with us will you?" Said Sakurako. "I want to hug him when I sleep!"

"Wait just a minute here!" Asuna tried to protest.

"Get her girls don't let her get away!" Ordered Ayaka, pointing at the surprise pair (Asuna and Negi).

"Yes ma'am!" chorused and saluted most of the girls.

The entire class once again chattered wildly while comparing each other's bust. The Orange haired girl was also pulled into the crowd, crying and cursing like a sailor.

The child teacher was fortunate enough to escape the girls's activity. With the help of Ku-Fei, who saw how troubled he looked in moving the toy bear, Negi manage to get Naruto safely towards the entrance.

"S-so many boobs…" The 'panda' murmured softly, catching the martial artist's attention.

"T-the Panda talk?" She asked in broken Japanese, clearly confused.

"You didn't hear anything Ku-Fei-san!" Negi said quickly. "It was just your imagination!"

Being one of the baka-rangers, the martial artist took his word and nodded in understanding. "Ah, head must talking me to be."

"Yes, your head." Agreed Negi, while trying his best not to give into the weight of his bro. _Geez, aniki… you weigh a lot!_

"Negi-kun!" called Konoka. "Let me help."

Negi and Ku-fei looked back to see the brown haired girl running towards them. "What about Asuna-san?" Asked Negi looking worriedly at the scene unfolding in the crowd of girls near the pool.

The brunette, who was covered with a fresh towel, shook her head with a smile and sweatdropped. "I'm afraid you may have to move out of the room Negi-kun."

Eyes widened. "W-wait!, why?"

"Naba-san won the contest." Konoka said as a matter of fact, not at all too concerned with her teacher's faith. She was a bit disappointed about it though.

Ku-fei nodded. "I agree, she good."

_I can't let this happen, uh-oh I feel like…_"Konoka-san, Ku-fei-san! Please take this back to the room!" ordered Negi as he sped off towards the commotion.

There was no way he was going to be put into a room with one of his big-breasted students. The child teacher just couldn't have that happen.

Meanwhile, Konoka and Ku-fei did what they were asked to and rushed off to put away the supposed Toy. Unknown to them a few of the girls that weren't involved in the contest silently watch them leave.

"Chachamaru… did you figure out that strange energy from that hideous thing?" Asked a emotionless Evangeline.

Next to her a tall green-haired robot girl nodded. "I'm sorry mistress. My scanners have picked up only a hint of the unidentified power. Insufficient data has been detected… status of current target's energy output are unknown. No source of additional information has been verified as of now. I theorize that it is something new."

"I thought as much." replied Evangeline. _There's something going on here… I'll have to visit that old man again. Perhaps tomorrow…_"When you get a chance, Chachamaru, analyze that particular toy of our beloved sensei."

There was a second pause before a reply came from the robotic girl. "Infiltration mission is your command, mistress?"

The smaller girl nodded. "Be very discreet about it…understand?"

"Yes, mistress."

"Good. I'd expect a report of your findings by the end of the week."

"Ojou-sama…" Whispered a sword wielding girl.

"It can't be…" murmured another girl.

Back to the crowd of 2-A.

The contest, despite its end, was once again anew. Asuna, due to her magic enhance boobs- courtesy of a panic driven Negi, had won the contest. Everyone however, ran for it, nearly trampling on the vampire girl in there way. It wasn't because of their wanted to leave the bath. No. It was because Asuna's boobs grew way too big and thus exploded.

"Agraaagh!" Asuna let out.

By the side of the showers, Negi was silently praying for forgiveness for what he had done. His staff trembled with his body. _I'm so not having a goodnight._

**

* * *

-30 minutes later… back to the room (A.N.N.K… Asuna, Negi, Naruto, and Konoka)

* * *

**

"Ouch!" Asuna winced as she held her unbuttoned pajama open. "Stupid Negi-bozou…"

"Asuna! Stop moving!" Konoka instructed, while dabbing a bit of healing salve on the poor girls stinging boobs.

Negi sat at the side alread dressed in his own PJ's and feeling very down. It was a big mistake of trying to help himself. Assisting his fiery tempered student/roommate out of her predicament was a big no-no. So now he was paying for his actions by being the only source of Asuna's wrath.

"I said I was sorry…" Negi sniffled out.

Giving a glare, Asuna replied harshly. "I didn't need your help, _Professor_!"

"Hrp. I just wanted to stay here with you." Negi whimpered out.

Asuna turned beet red and began to assault him with a fluffy pillow.

"H-hentai Teacher! I don't want you near me, get out!" she screamed.

"Keep it down." Konoka spoke out loud, gesturing towards her bed. "Can't you see that Naruto-kun is sleeping."

The arguing couple, Asuna and Negi, eyed the blonde. Naruto lay snoring in Konoka's bed, covered by her light blue blanket that reached up to his chest. His sleeping face was revealed to be gentle and peaceful. He was not at all disturbed by the ruckus that was going on.

Both teacher and student sweatdropped. _Heavy sleeper?_

"Alright, that should do it." The dean's daughter said covering up the top of her rubbing ointment. "Try not to sleep belly-plopped tonight, Asuna."

Thanking her friend, Asuna held her attention away from her teacher. Negi in turn lowered his head in shame. Their only roommate that was awake just gave a sigh at them before standing up.

Quickly putting away the ointment, Konoka began to rummage through Naruto's stuff, looking for something. Her friends however, found this bad and immediately put a stop to her.

"Konoka-san, please leave my aniki's stuff alone. I don't think he'd want it touched." Negi politely said, forgetting about the problem with his students for a bit.

"But what about the panda costume that Naruto-kun wore." She said to them, confusedly. "That needs to dry you know."

Both Negi and Asuna mentally gave themselves a slap to the face. They forgot about that.

**

* * *

Intervening flashback! (not too long)…**

After the incident with the 'boobs contest' , Asuna and Negi headed back towards their room… well, they were more like arguing most of the way there with Asuna stomping angrily and Negi following suit, begging for forgiveness. They arrived just in time to see a curious Konoka peering over a unconscious looking 'Panda' (Naruto) laying in the couch. She looked ready to pull down the disguised-blonde's shorts off.

"Konoka-san!" Negi cried out, running over to stop her.

"Huh?"

"W-what were you doing to my ani- panda?" the child teacher quickly caught himself.

"I was about to clean him, duh!" She giggled. "He was wet!"

"I-I'll do it!" He offered.

"No it's okay, Negi-kun, allow me to do it." She told him grabbing onto Naruto's black furred paw.

"No, allow me." Negi said lifting the blondes leg.

"Negi-kun! You need to change into your PJ's so let me dry your toy animal for you." Konoka tugged on her part of the Naruto's 'panda' paw.

"No I will!" And the child teacher persisted.

"Negi-kun, let go!"

"Please, Konoka-san!"

"I said I'll do it for you!"

Asuna stood by watching the little toggle war between her roommates. She couldn't care less about the brat's brother, since she was more pissed off at her teacher at the moment. Unfortunately, the stinging sensation on her chest was unbelievably excruciating and so Asuna had to help his brat of a sensei out.

"Konoka." She spoke, making herself known to the brunette. "I need some medical treatment."

"What do you mea-" The mage-to-be stopped mid sentence after Asuna showed her injury. "Oh my, where'd you get that?"

In an instant, Naruto's arm Konoka hurriedly went to grab her med kit. Rushing over to the kitchen, she began to open the cupboards. Unknown to her short absence a certain blonde came back into the world of reality.

"W-what happened?" The blonde groaned, shaking his head of drowsiness.

"Oh crap!" Cursed the ever gentleman-like child as he borrowed a move that he had seen Konoka pull on her grandpa. You guessed it! In one lightning fast second Naruto broke out of his henge and lay back down on the couch sporting a large bump on his left noggin.

Ouch… that got to hurt.

Inside Naruto's mind a certain fox was banging his head on the hard bars of his cage. He was hitting it in order to stop himself from laughing to death. It was too damn funny to see what had happened seconds ago. Who wouldn't laugh if they saw someone wake up for only a second before getting hit by his brother with a toy-looking hammer and thus falling back to sleep?

"Whew." Negi sighed in relief just as Konoka returned.

"What-" She stopped and gaped at the unconscious (again) blonde. "Naruto-kun!"

"Whoa!" Asuna yelped when the Konoe heiress thrust the med-kit in her arms. "Owowow!" And unfortunately onto her wounds.

"Where did he come from?" Konoka asked as she carefully looked over the wet blonde. "And why is he wet?- Hey! What happened to the panda?"

"Ahahaha!" Negi laughed nervously and took a moment to gather an excuse. "Well, you see… Naruto-niichan was the panda."

"What?"

"That was a costume he had. He wanted to wear it in case something unexpected happens." Negi explained. _Please believe this, please believe this!_

Silence passed, while Asuna was crying out "owie' on the background.

"I get it now…" Konoka finally said, looking like she understood. "I knew something was odd… he had the same orange cap on."

"Uh… yeah…" replied Negi.

"Ouch! Ouch! Konoka, injured person here! Need treatment!" Asuna said twitching wildly in her place. "Now!"

**Flashback end, Story resumed…

* * *

**

"I put it away after Naruto-nii took it off." Said Negi. "He was very tired after all."

"But it must still be soaked." The Brunette said more to herself than to the others.

_This is the last time I'm going to help the brat…_thought Asuna before speaking. "It's late. By now it should be dry enough so just drop it and let's get some sleep."

The child looked surprise for a moment before bowing and giving the orange haired girl a thank-you look. Asuna missed it however, since she went straight to bed.

"Night! She called out before pulling the covers over herself.

Konoka shook her head at her roommate before walking over to her desk to do some writing before heading to bed. Negi, who had his shoulder slumped, retired to his own sleeping space, namely the couch. His mind was in a rather gloomy state and it had Konoka worried.

_He'll get over it…_she told herself, before pausing her activity and going over to tuck her sensei in.

"Get's some rest, Negi-kun." She said, pulling the blanket over the pre-teen's form. "Give Asuna some time to cool off. Everything will be okay."

Negi didn't say anything, but nodded at her. She was right, things will be better. He just needed to let Asuna take some time to herself. Though, he couldn't help but feel a bit disappointed about not getting to sleep with anyone. Perhaps Konoka could… no he couldn't. It wasn't right_. _

_I knew I wouldn't have a goodnight sleep._He thought before closing his eyes and turning his head away from Konoka.

The girl just smiled and lightly patted his hair.

"Night, Negi-kun." She whispered before heading back to do her work.

The dean's daughter wrote for about 10 minutes, on her small diary. Yes, her diary, not much girls kept one, but she was one of those that did. Keeping a record of events was one of her actual favorites things to do, especially at night. She pretty much wrote about anything she experienced or news that often caught her attention and today was one of those very eventful ones. Meeting Naruto was one the perks and surprises she had gotten, so she wrote about that. Giggling to herself she continued to write until eventually sleep began creeping over her shoulders.

Konoka tiredly put her pink led-pencil down and stood up. Turning off the light she headed towards her bed where her blonde roommate was snoring slightly. Since her mind was already drifting off to the dream realm, Konoka just crawled over Naruto's form and began to ready herself for some much needed rest.

"Sleepy, sleepy." She mumbled to herself not caring if she was sleeping with a guy.

Taking the open spot on the ninja's right side- the one by the wall- Konoka lowered herself down and pulled the covers over herself. Doing this she also tucked her, bed-companion, in-taking care so as to not wake him. She giggled when Naruto grumbled out 'ramen'. Silly blonde…

"Kawaii." Konoka whispered before resting her head upon the soft pillow and closing her eyes.

Not being too comfortable, the brunette snuggled towards the warm body beside her. She let out a content sigh as she drifted off to sleep, her right hand resting over Naruto's chest and her head close to his. The two lay sleeping together, peaceful and serene looking. The only one observing them at the moment was one grinning fox who had activated a special all-spying jutsu.

**Interesting…**

**

* * *

Authors Note:** Well, I cut it pretty close. I'll just edit this tomorrow. The good thing is I made my deadline... with a couple minutes to spare. Now for those keeping track of the countdown... what do you think that is? =3

Magic info:

_**Rastel maskil magister-**_an activation key used by Negi-Springfield.

_**Aer et aqua, facti nebula illis somnum brevem. Nebula hypnotica! - (**__Atmosphere. Water. White fog, seep. Give them repose, make them sleep.)_ - Magic that conjures a fog that makes your opponent sleep.

- You guys can find the spells in wikipedia and if you collect the manga books (like me) you guys can find them at the end of the book, usually before any fan-art or info on certain terms/words on the volume.


	4. Class 102: Panic! Problems already!

Muhahaha! Man I'm cruel for making many wait for this after 2 FREAK'N years! O-O I'm bad, huh? Well, for those who stuck around, thank you ! ! It means you're all loyal waaaaah! I'm crying now!

Erhm! Anyways, I'd like to point out that this story takes place back after Naruto learned the Rasen Shurikin and beat Kakuzu with it. I'm really down there lol. Since I already have a certain story plot in mind, I'll try my best to incorporate the things added to the NarutoManga: Senpo, Kyuubi's chakra and the new seal, Kushina and Minato's story, all those… yeah! I've kept up with my reading at least. Well, on with the show! Hope this will fill in some time as you wait for the other awesome fics offered in this crossover section to update. Enjoy!

–Panda-kun77

P.S. The countdown didn't work, but I at least still managed to post this up hehe….

* * *

Naruto!: Jutsus and Magic 101

* * *

**Naruto's class 102: Panic! Problems already?**

"Alright Fox, Checkmate!" Naruto said with a grin.

With a triumphant move he knocked the White-King piece off of its place and set his Black Rook upon the spot. The kyuubi groaned from behind his bars.

**DAMNIT, Naruto! You cheated**!

"Oi! Your king was wide open so how is that cheating?" The blonde crossed his arms victoriously. "Face it Fox, I win."

**No! You freak'n went diagonal not horizontal or vertical!** The kyuubi nearly roared out. **How can a Rook move diagonal when it can only move up or down and left or right? So you cheated!**

Blinking, the blonde scratch his head. "I did? I thought that's how the piece works…"

Lifting up the 'Chess Instruction Manual' Naruto flipped through it, hunting for the info regarding the Rook. "Hmmm…. Rook, Rook… Rook,.."

The great King Kyuubi can only shake his head in frustration. His blonde jailer was such an idiot when it came to these kinds up games. It's been some time now since their little get together had started and Kyuubi still didn't understand how he was dragged into to this silly game. He hazard a guess that the blonde's annoying pleading was the cause… or was it his?

And yes, despite Kyuubi's odd behavior earlier, Naruto was currently spending his sleeping hours visiting his prisoner. Caring little human ain't he?

The 'mind-scape', as the furball of a demon had dubbed it, was like a special place within Naruto's mind that the blonde could go to consult with Kyuubi—or in this case, hang out with him. And despite appearing near similar to a dank and ugly prison, it wasn't so bad. Of course the blonde would have like a better room—preferably one that didn't hold such a creepy atmosphere, flooded with water AND had a large steel gate whose bars look so thin that Kyuubi can probably break out of it...

"Ah, Rook!"

**Hn, **The fox snorted and patiently awaited him. **Here we go…**

"Awwww! I did do it wrong… no fair!" The blonde grumbled, staring at the instructions manual with a frown.

Kyuubi shook his head once more before switching gears. Seeing as how Naruto had been here for a while, the Kyuubi could guess that it'll be morning soon in the outside world. Having done nothing but play around, it was about time they stop and got down to business. No more distractions. The faster he got this over with the faster the Kitsune can hit the hay.

"Let's go again!" Naruto announced with a grin.

**Ahhh… No. **Kyuubi simply replied.

"AWWW! Why not?"

**Because we've already spent too much time doing all these games! It's about time we get started in our meeting. **

"Well, why didn't you say so? We could have gotten that done with and continued playing."

**Alright, I agree that it's entertaining for me to beat you in this game, **Kyuubi admitted. ** But I'll be sleeping after this discussion, so, I'll decline that idea of continuing.**

"Oi, you're the one who suggested we play in the first place," The Blonde scowled. "So why…"

Not wanting to get into anymore random talking the fox cut in.

**Kit! The seal is weakening.** The fox stated bluntly.

Naruto immediately jumped from his spot- knocking the chess board aside.

"WHAT!" He cried out in a panic. "What do you mean? Why is it weakening?"

Kyuubi bit back a small chuckle. **Good. You're listening.**

"Hell yeah I'm listening! Explain the matter with the seal!"

**Nothing, **_**this**_** seal is fine.**

Naruto looked blankly at him. "Then why did you…"

**It's the seal over there,** The fox gestured toward his left with a tail. **That's the problem.** **It's been bothering me since we got here.**

Naruto confusedly glanced to his left and was quickly blinking rapidly in surprise.

"What in the…"

Etched at the very far wall was a faded dark symbol of a sword surrounded by a wavy crystal like border. The blonde quickly walked over to investigate it further.

Upon a much closer look, the symbol turned out to be a complex glyph. While surrounded by curved borders, the inside was dominated by some sort of language, intricate designs and one really large sword. Naruto thought the language was Greek, but he wasn't so sure. It was still too vague to tell just yet.

Reaching over, he caressed the glyph with a hand and felt the bumps and dents. This was carved onto the wall it seemed.

"How did this get here?" Naruto asked.

**Don't know, when I woke up I just saw it there. It looks like a seal to me though.**

Naruto examined it more carefully to see if any types of clues can help him figure out what this was. He found one at the very bottom. It was written in Greek and spaced out to blend with the Glyph itself. No wonder he had missed it.

Bending down he traced each letter with a finger.

"…UI… T…" He whispered softly at a pair of recognizable symbols he managed to translate.

The rest prove difficult to decipher. His Greek was very limited. Like he can only spell his name in greek and that's it.

**Hmm?**

It took a minute of further thinking and analyzing before Naruto replied.

"Judging by the design and structure, I think this is a type of seal that Mages would use; A Magic Seal." Naruto concluded, standing back up.

He took a step back and gave the Glyph a once over.

"Yeah, definitely."

**How can you be so sure?**

"There's Greek writing on the bottom and if you look closer you can find a magic circle on the background, hidden beneath a complex web of some kind of language." Naruto explained. "It's really hard to see from where you're at."

Kyuubi eyed his container curiously. **Where'd you get that one anyhow? Last I checked I'm the only one supposed to be sealed in here.**

The blonde frowned. That was the problem. "I'm not really sure." He turned to Kyuubi. "When did you say you found this?"

**Sometime when we arrived yesterday. **The Kyuubi yawned slightly before continuing. **Didn't think much of it until last night.**

"I see…" Naruto tapped his chin thoughtfully. "I wonder…"

Pulling up his wrist he found the tattoo still in place. Holding it up, he tried to find any comparison between the two.

Nothing. He found nothing. The symbols he can make out from the Glyph didn't match anything in the tattoo he got. It was two separate things. His tattoo consisted of a swirl directly in the middle of the diamond with 9 'S' like shapes encircling it. They almost look like tails. And finishing this odd marking was a curvy line with 8 tiny circles going around his wrist.

**No luck?**

The blonde shinobi shook his head. "I'm stumped. I was never good at analytical thinking…"

Kyuubi chuckled. **I agree with you there, kit. You're more of a genius in combat than an expert in archeology. **

"Huh?"

**Anyways,** The tailed beast gave a cough. **I might have a theory on how you got this.**

Naruto blinked and crossed his arms. "Oh really? From a furball like you?"

**Yes, a furball like me. **The fox agreed sarcastically. **Now for my theory.** **I believe this Magic Seal was acquired sometime in your stay in Wales. That was the only place where I've felt Magic energy before. **He paused to let the information sync in. **Perhaps you've messed with Forbidden Magic there… I wouldn't be surprised if you did.**

That was actually a possibility. There were many cases in which Naruto had to fight with Dark Mages and summoned creatures back in Wales. Then there's the fact that he tried some Magical Items to counter his inept magic ability. He might have gotten cursed on either of those occasions.

"There was that one time too…" Naruto muttered to himself.

His eyes glazed over as a distant dark memory resurfaced. Behind the seal, Kyuubi watched with interest. The demon didn't get what the teen said just now, but it must be something pretty bad. Those distant eyes told him so.

**Kit?**

No answer.

**KIT!**

Naruto glanced up for a moment then shook his head. "Sorry. Was just remembering something."

…

Kyuubi narrowed his eyes in waiting. Just for a second he saw the blonde realize something, but quickly hid it…. There was something his container wasn't telling him.

"Well…" The blonde began, breaking Kyuubi's thoughts. "You may be right… I'll think about it and see if I can get Takamichi to help. Better yet, I think Negi might have an idea as to what this seal might be."

**Yeah, **Kyuubi agreed slowly, filing his questions for later.** You should. I don't like unknown things… especially something so close to my seal.**

"I can also contact Ero-sennin. He has some knowledge on Glyphs." Naruto then added after a thought. "Actually, he was pretty damn good with deciphering magic seals."

**NOOOO!**

"!" Naruto blinked up at him.

**I mean, don't go calling him here. We're at an all girl school, remember? Do you want him to use your soon to be students as 'research'?**

The blonde Shinobi gave it a thought. Kyuubi did raise a good point. Naruto did not want any of the students to be part of ero-sennin so called 'research.' But then again, he was sure that his sensei won't be doing much if he was around. All Naruto got to do is scope out the most likely places he'll peep at and just have Shadow clones keep an eye out for him.

"Okay, I agree that you have a point there, but I can most likely keep him in line if he does go out for his research." He willed a Kagebunshin to appear beside him and gesture to it with a hand. "I got insurance that he'll be watched at all times." The clone waved and grinned goofily while Naruto said with pride. "I used to be part of ANBU after all. Granted I was in the assault division for my abilities and fighting style, but that doesn't mean I'm not good at tracking and security. I've also become an expert at pervert hunting, did you know that?"

Both Naruto's held their thumbs up and put on a face that had Kyuubi comparing them to a pair of kids posing cutely with one eye open, the other close and a tongue sticking out. The giant demonic entity shook its head at warden's antics.

**Look, this is a magic a seal we're talking about, you know that only mages have far greater knowledge over them.** The fox reasoned.** Just get the closes help you can get and go with either that little brat or that smoker of a teacher you call Takamichi. It's the fastest way in solving this.**

"Oh… hmmm..." Those were another good point. Of course he should've thought of that beforehand. It was the most reasonable solution to this. Now if only he can shake off this other feeling he got from the way Kyuubi denied the idea of Ero-sennin coming here.

**Weigh your options, kit,** The Kyuubi said. **If you're a former ANBU then you should know which option is more efficient and beneficial. Besides, it may take days for that old perv to arrive here.**

Seeing more reasoning, Naruto let up. "Alright, I guess Negi and Takamichi it is."

**Great! I knew you'd see it my way. **Kyuubi beamed at him with delight.

Naruto studied his prisoner as the demon relaxed before canceling his clone.

"I'll talk to them when I get a chance. Is that all that we got to discuss today?"

The great Kitsune nodded. **Pretty much. It's also about time for you to wake up for training.**

Glancing at the Glyph one last time, Naruto nodded and turned to leave. He stopped at the entrance for a moment to speak.

"If that thing does something strange, contact me immediately."

**Of course.**

When the blonde finally left, Kyuubi cackled eerily. He forgot to mention something to his blonde container.

…**Oh well, he'll find out eventually, kukuku… **

The great kitsune then eyed the Glyph with a frown. **Magic Seal, huh…? What entity lurks behind that I wonder…**

**

* * *

**

The morning sun peered over the slight opening of the curtains, bathing the current room with a warm soft light. A figure shifted around restlessly inside. Her movements were one of hurry and anxiety. Words of soft spoken curses flew out of her mouth as she sat down on the couch near the far corner of the room. The very corner that was directly visible if one were to walk from the front door.

"Damn alarm clock." She cursed as she held up two pairs of golden bells that glistened slightly, tied together by long red strings. With practice ease she hastily tied it upon her hair allowing two silky orange pony tails to form on either side of her head.

Asuna Kagurazaka bolted out of the couch and into the kitchen where two toasted pieces of bread awaited her; jotting out from the warm toaster. She hungrily devoured the first one before grabbing the other piece and sticking it into her mouth. Following next were another few seconds of running about the dark room as she prepared to move out.

All around, the girl ran about passing by the desks looking for something, then the closet, then back to the couch. Grabbing her pink and white jacket she had placed on the furniture, the fiery girl rushed out of the room, unaware of a figure that stirred on the bottom of her bunk bed.

Eyes fluttered open as a certain blonde boy awoke from his pleasant slumber.

Well, if you can call a meeting with a demon regarding an important matter, a pleasant one.

_That was a nice nap. _He mumbled. _I guess…_

It took him no more than a second to realize that someone was sleeping right next to him. Blinking, he turned his head to the side to regard one Konoka Konoe whose left arm encircled his chest and her face merely inches away from his. The poor blonde jinchuuriki flushed pink at the predicament he was in.

_What the hell? How did I get into this situation?_

Quickly recalling last night's events, Naruto looked away ashamedly from Konoka's sleeping face. After what happened in the baths he found himself feeling guilty for peeking. It didn't help him much either when the girl decided to snuggle closer to him for warmth, placing her left leg over his with an arm freely caressing his toned stomach.

_Please, please don't move anymore Konoka-chan._ Naruto mentally pleaded. _If you keep that up you'll—ngh!_

Panicked struck him like an electric shock as he felt his boxers tighten…This was bad.

'It' had finally awoken. Glancing towards his feet, Naruto had to suppress the urge to whimper at the sight of a 'tent' forming on his and konoka's blanket.

He bit back a moan when the brunette unconsciously rubbed her leg near his 'tent'. If he didn't act fast, then Konoka's wondering hands will soon join in harassing his aroused mini-me.

_God damn it! Can't I get a break from this perverseness?_

**You like? I certainly do.**

_Kyuubi, don't start it!_

Cursing his inner demon, the blonde struggled to pull out from Konoka's grasp. He grew desperate when the aforementioned hands of his bed mate drew closer to his private. His fear was being confirmed!

With a last ditch effort, the blonde clapped his hands together and formed a single seal. Moments later, Konoka was happily rubbing the neck of a pink stuffed turtle just as a cloud of white smoke dispersed.

_Thank god…_ the blonde boy slumped to the ground beside the bed_. I don't mind such a wakeup call, but seriously…_

After tucking Konoka in and willing his mini-me to sleep, Naruto regarded his surroundings. He noted the aroma of toasted bread that still lingered in the air as he looked around. All was quiet and dim in the room save for some light snoring from the resident child teacher and sleeping student. Negi was cutely sleeping at the couch with his father's staff in his arms and drool pouring over a corner of his lips.

Naruto gave a small chuckle at that before his gaze drifted to Asuna's top bed.

The blonde frowned when he couldn't sense a presence at the top and quickly went to investigate. When he got up the ladder he was surprise to find the bed vacant. Asuna's blanket was neatly folded on top of her pink pillow and the bedding smoothed out to the point of looking fresh and unused. He wondered where she had gone.

He got his answer a moment later when the front door flew open and in ran a breathless Asuna.

"Yo," He greeted making his way down. "Where'd you run off to so early in the morning?"

The red haired girl brush passed him in a hurry, ignoring his question all together. Annoyed by her rudeness, Naruto followed her to her desk where she began to shuffle through stuff looking for something.

"You know that was kinda rude." He told her.

Panting lightly the girl glanced up at him. "Well, forgive me for being in a hurry and out of breath…..Naruto-sensei…"

"So you went jogging?" Naruto deduced. Asuna did look rather sweaty.

'"No, I was heading to my part time job." She replied with a grunt. "I just forgot my cell phone—Tch, it's not here."

"You work? I thought students couldn't take part time jobs?"

Asuna shook her head as she went over to rummage Konoka's desk. "We can, it's just that very few of us choose to do so…"

Unsuccessful with her findings so far, she moved past her blonde roommate and proceeded to dig through his bags and clothes. The male can only watch in disbelief as his possessions were flung to the air left and right carelessly.

"Hey! Wait a minute, why would your cell phone be in there?" The blonde cried out, frantically catching his belongings.

He was once again ignored leaving him to begin a desperate game of 'catch and dodge the deadly projectiles'. Although fearing for the occupants more so than his health, the blonde thrust himself to and fro in an attempt to secure the lethal objects. And when makibishi spikes were thrown into the mix, Naruto was hard pressed not to do a wacked tap dancing in the room with a pile of clothes and ninja tools in his arms. Those damn spikes were freak'n sharp!

An agonizing and stressful minute later, the blonde teen was still catching his valuables while avoiding the few spikes he hadn't managed to clear up.

_Kami please give me a break! I'm still waking up!_

At one point, Asuna tossed his toad looking mug straight towards the wall causing the blonde to yelp in horror. That was one of his favorite mugs, created by his toad buddies Gamakichi and Gamatatsu! Thankfully enough, Naruto caught it in time via a short leap. It was after his momentary relief that he felt something crack upon his landing.

"?"

Peering beneath his left foot he found an orange colored device. He gulped and quickly snatched it up. With trembling hands he flipped it open to reveal a broken screen with a distorted image of a girl whose hair was very similar to Asuna's smiling with Takamichi. Hesitant to assume whose phone this was he called out to the frustrated girl behind him.

"Hey, Asuna, what color is your phone again?" He asked quietly.

Asuna didn't so much as give him a glance when she replied. "It's an orange flip-up phone. I got it from Takahata-sensei a couple years ago."

"I see…" _Uh oh…_

"I hope it isn't lost. That's one of my favorite gifts from him." The girl worriedly said to herself.

_FUCK!_ Naruto mentally cursed. _Crap,crap! This is bad! If she finds out I broke her phone, I'll be screwed! What am I gonna do?_

Asuna shifted through another pile of Naruto's clothes before moving over to check if Negi was laying on it. Naruto sweatdropped when his kid brother was unceremoniously dumped onto the floor. Strangely enough, the young teacher didn't even wake up from that.

"Where is it? I got no time for this." The girl muttered angrily. "Hey, Naruto did you find my cell?"

Jolting in surprise, Naruto fumbled with the orange cellular device just as Asuna turned to face him. The girl wasn't fast enough to see him hide it behind his back.

"U-uh… orange phone, right… Uh…" The Blonde smiled nervously. "I didn't see it anywhere on my side."

Perking a brow at his seemingly stiff posture, Asuna walked over to him. There was something off…"Did you even look around? "

"Yea, of course ahaha…"

The girl caught on to his nervous tone. "You found it didn't you…"

Naruto fell silent while Asuna took a step forward, growing ever so suspicious of him.

She crossed her arms in front of her, baring her maturing chest. Naruto had a hard time not to glance at her womanly assets. It did not help that she was leaning towards his face while disregarding the fact she was wearing a rather tight shirt underneath her pink jacket.

"Naruto…"

Her suspicious eyes caused the blonde to blatantly gulp and turn away in nervous laughter.

"Cell-phone? I-I didn't find it…"

"Then what's that you're holding behind you?" Asuna questioned as if knowingly.

"It's nothing!" He replied hastily. "Honest!"

"Give me my Cell-phone Naruto!"

"I told you I don't have it!" He stuffed her phone hastily in his pants and held both his hands out with a forced smile. "S-see?"

"You hid it," Asuna accused. "I don't have time for this you blonde, so hand it over already."

She shook him viciously until a loud audible '_thump'_ rang out. Naruto stiffened and then paled as he and Asuna glanced down. He didn't secure the device properly…

"I… It was an accident…" The blonde said weakly taking a step back. _Not good…_

"My cell phone!" Asuna snatched up her cellular device and quickly examined it.

Her eyes widened and her annoyed scowl turned into shock.

Naruto glanced at the bunk bed to see if his kinder roommate had woken up. Sadly, Konoka was still snoozing in her bed, totally undisturbed by the ruckus that had been transpiring for the past few minutes.

_Konoka-chan, wake up! I need he-_

_**CRACK**_

The blonde froze and slowly faced his orange haired roommate. The cell phone within her hand was crushed into pieces as a dark aura enshrouded her. Asuna swayed left and right before fixing her blue orbs on him. They burned with a wrathful flame.

"N-A-R-U-T-O!"

Needless to say, the shinobi jumped and fled from the room. A second later Asuna bolted after him, continuously shouting his name and a number of things she was going to do to him; all of which included something razor sharp and his precious mini-me. The blonde for his part can only let out comical tears as he ran for his life.

"Why do I have such rotten luck? Waaaah!"

* * *

Yue stepped out of her room tiredly. It had been a long night for her. The encounter with the blonde tutor was both a surprise and an unpleasant one. She wasted the better part of the night trying to forget the boy's naked body in order to stop him from haunting her dreams. Despite her best efforts she ended up having to wake up a number of times just to visit the bathroom and clean herself of the blood she had lost. Yue just didn't understand why she was acting this way. Is it because of puberty? Or was it because it was her first time seeing a naked boy up close?

Well, whatever it was, it's sure troublesome…

Sighing, she rubbed the remaining sleep from her eyes and prepared to head down to the cafeteria for breakfast. Hopefully a nice warm meal can help her clear these troubling thoughts.

Just when she had closed the door and took a few steps forward, the object of her problem appeared before her once again. Yue had half the mind to head back into the room and sleep while the other half wanted to greet her soon-to-be Tutor.

Choosing that it was better to be polite rather than rude she raised her hand in a waving gesture, greeting the blonde from a distance. Perhaps this confrontation can help her face her current dilemma.

It was certainly worth trying.

Unfortunately, she hadn't noticed his urgent look nor was she aware of the exact spot she was standing on. Now, common sense dictates that if given enough space and distance one would dodge the obstacle in his or her way. If you're a skilled shinobi then this should come naturally to you, like an instinct.

Sadly, common sense didn't exist for Naruto at that time.

"Sorry about this!"

Before Yue can even utter a word of greeting, much less move a muscle, she was swept off her feet and placed into the blonde's arms. The girl managed to let out a small 'eep' before she was carried off bridal-style.

"Naruto-sensei…" She addressed her current 'abductor' after her initial surprise.

"Not now Yue-chan!" Naruto replied frantically. "I got a hot headed monster on my ass."

The analytical girl blinked and forced her gaze behind him. Her eyes widened slightly at the site of a red faced Asuna who was exuding a large amount of hostility as she ran after them. Monster couldn't even describe the horrific face that Asuna had adorned. It was more like a demon with glaring white eyes and a wide wicked grin. Her cackling voice only served to intensify that image.

Turning back Yue asked him a question in the most calming voice she can muster. "What did you do this time…?"

Sheepishly grinning, the blonde sped faster. "I accidentally broke her phone, hehe."

The purple haired girl looked at him emotionlessly. "Then apologize to her..."

"Do you really expect me to do that right now?"

Turning to Asuna once more she nodded slowly. "Yes, that would be a _wise_ choice." Yue replied, emphasizing the word 'wise'.

"Hell no! I refuse." He told her as he ran out of the dorm with Asuna still hot in pursuit."There's just no way to apologize now, especially if she's like this! She'll kill me!"

"NARUTO! I'm gonna MURDER YOU!" The mentioned girl roared out.

"See, I told you!"

Yue knew that Asuna was most likely going to castrate the poor blonde once he was caught, however, that meant that she might also get dragged into this mess. With Asuna being mad as she is now, Yue was starting to think that there was a possibility that she'll get involved by accident. That wasn't such a good thought.

"You know you could've at least avoided me instead of dragging me along, Naruto-sensei…" Yue stated gloomily.

Her statement earned her an apologetic smile from the blonde. "Yeah, I kinda figured that a few moments ago. It's just that… the first thing that came to mind was to just 'grab and go'. Sorry Yue-chan…"

The girl sighed in resignation and let herself to be carried off. "Today just isn't my day…"

* * *

After a full 15 minutes of running around the duo finally stopped at a convenient store. A place that Yue knew well for it was located just east of her school. As the pair rushed inside they immediately ducked down at a random aisle. They then watched as Asuna stopped at the front of the store, swiveling her head from side to side, no doubt looking for them.

Both hidden teens held their breath in waiting.

When Asuna didn't budge, Naruto clasped his hands together and began mumbling out a desperate prayer. It wasn't uncommon for him to do this when the situation was seemingly turning grim for him.

Yue, who stood crouching beside him, quietly stared at the fuming girl outside. Her face remained impassive with an 'x' shape mouth and a look befitting for a girl such as herself.

"DAMN YOU BLONDIE!" Asuna shouted out before storming off in frustration.

The hidden teens let out a sigh of relief with Naruto slumping to the ground thanking the gods. "Thank you Kami! Thank you Ramen God of Miso!"

Amused at his little antic, Yue dug out a juice box from the pockets of her skirt and proceeded to drink from it. She waited until the blonde was done thanking his so called 'Ramen Gods' before she spoke.

"You know sensei, it would've been much easier for you if you had apologized back there…" She took another sip and walked off. "It'd save you the trouble of heading back to change out of your pjs."

"Eh?" The blonde blinked and stared at his clothes. "CRAP!"

He forgot to change…

_I blame Asuna for this!_

Blushing, he hurried after the small teen, passing by a working Mahora student who couldn't help but eye him weirdly. He was walking around in only a skin-tight white shirt and a dark orange PJ! Who wouldn't gawk at him?

"Wait up, Yue-chan!" Naruto called out, passing through the front door of the store.

Yue paused for her sensei to catch up. Her face was kept neutral as the blonde joined her in her walk back to the dorms.

"Sorry again for dragging you along." The blonde mumbled scratching his head.

"It's understandable, sensei. Things happen." Another sip of her drink she continued. "Just be sure to apologize next time when you anger someone."

The blonde laughed weakly at that before clearing his throat.

"Ah, alright, well… since I don't think we'll make it back to the dorms in time. Do you wanna have breakfast with me?" Naruto questioned, hoping that she'll accept. "It's the least I can do for bringing you out here."

Yue briefly paused to consider the offer. It sounded tempting to try, but she had to decline.

"I don't think that's possible, sensei. With how you are right now walking around Mahora and eating out is not a good idea."

Naruto shook his head at her and grinned. "It's alright, I don't mind. I use these kind of clothes often back at my village so I'm cool with it."

"No, I don't mean just that." She sighed. "Aren't you keeping your head low? I would think that keeping yourself out of sight for awhile is good idea, no?"

_Even though that's a good point, I still feel bad. _Thought Naruto._ She looks so thin too… _

"Come on Yue-chan, I know you must be hungry." He pressed on. "Breakfast is something you shouldn't skip."

_This one is so persistent._ "I'm perfectly fine. I can skip a little breakfast for today."

Naruto didn't buy it. "Really? You sure?"

The girl nodded. She may be feeling a bit woozy in the head right now, but she was still okay to continue the day. Yue can just hold on to her hunger until lunch at the very least.

"I'm alright, Naruto-sensei." She reassured him. "There's no need to waste money on your student. Plus, I believe you don't have your wallet wit—"

In a flash, the blonde held up a peculiar wallet whose color reminded Yue of tangerines. Curiously enough, it was shaped like a frog with the mouth as the entrance. She blinked in confusion and glanced up at him.

"Money isn't a problem as you can see, Yue-chan." The blonde tossed his wallet into the air and then caught it. He was thankful to his seal training back in the ANBU days. It surely helped him out in emergencies like this… no matter how minor it is. "So let's grab a bite to eat, alright?"

Yue was about to decline once more when her body decided to answer instead. A deep and audible rumble erupted from the pits of her stomach causing the two to fall silent. One began to heat up in embarrassment while the other smiled knowingly.

"…"

"Well, I guess that's a yes." Naruto chirped happily. "Food awaits us Yue-chan!"

Grinning in victory, Naruto pushed the embarrassed teen forward in search for breakfast. He just hoped that he could find Ramen here somewhere.

* * *

"I can't believe Naruto-kun just up and left like that." Konoka pouted. "He should've at least left us a message or something."

The girl cracked a few eggs onto a bowl expertly in preparation for breakfast. Stirring it repeatedly and adding some salt she poured it onto the awaiting frying pan. She hummed softly as she worked her magic in the kitchen.

"Don't be mad Konoka-san." Negi said gathering the black pointy objects on the floor. "He's probably having a workout session right now. I remember him doing it often every morning back in Wales."

"But still…" She mumbled.

The child teacher was a little confused as to why Konoka would concern herself with where Naruto was, but he shrugged it off as being part of her responsibilities as a host and caretaker to them. It was the most logical conclusion he can come up with. Why else would she be worried?

The brunette in question wasn't necessarily worried, but rather upset that she didn't get a chance to wake her new roommate up. Childish as it may seem and perhaps strange to some, that was mostly why she was pouting so early in the morning. It was also a bit disappointing to find that rather than a blonde lying next to her, a giant stuffed pink turtle snuggled her instead.

Shaking her head of her displeasure, Konoka set out to begin the other dishes for today's breakfast. Maybe she can at least impress the blonde teen with the cooking she mentioned in her introduction yesterday. Although not as well known and mouthwatering as Satsuki's prized cooking, Konoka's culinary skills were still top notch. She can produce great meals just as well as most of the other girls in her class.

"Right, I'll cook him something good today." She whispered to herself. "I wonder if he likes omelets..."

Withdrawing some meat and fresh bell peppers from the refrigerator, she began dicing them. Next she set an extra flying pan onto the stove and added some oil. She hoped to surprise the blonde with this when he gets back.

Negi exhaled in relief as the room was finally cleaned of his brother's belongings. He really had no clue what happened when he first woke up. It was like someone had ransacked the room and fled with haste. The young mage wondered if anything was stolen.

"Thanks for the help Negi-kun." Konoka expertly tossed some grilling veggies into the air. "I would've done it earlier, but my hands were full with folding Naruto-kuns clothes."

"Not a problem, Konoka-san. I should be the one apologizing for his mess."

The brunettes smiled and waved it off. "It's alright… Anyways, can you help me set up for breakfast? I'll be done in a few minutes here."

Nodding, the child teacher quickly got to work.

Bringing the plates out from the cupboards, Negi began placing them on the small table. Not a minute later he was by Konoka's side, happily watching her cook.

It was quite mesmerizing to see the food tossed side to side in the frying pan. Adding to that was the delicious aroma mixed into the air. Negi nearly drooled over this.

"Almost done, Negi-kun." Konoka giggled.

Smiling sheepishly, the teacher made his way back to the table. Konoka was just about ready to start cooking the last sausages when her phone rang. Rushing to grab her cell she returned to her work with the phone pressed to her ear.

"Konoka, speaking?" She hummed. "…Yue-chan?"

* * *

"I just called to let you know that I'm with Naruto-sensei at the moment." Informed Yue.

Naruto walked beside her in a line, listening in while eyeing the soup section just a few feet away. His mouth watered within seconds when a recognizable smell filled his nostrils.

"We hit the jackpot, Yue-chan!" Naruto whispered giddily. "Ramen galore! I can smell beef, MISO, chicken…"

As he droned on about the ramen flavors available the short girl nodded absentmindedly.

"Yes, I bumped into him about 40 minutes ago…long story short, Sensei angered Asuna." She replied to Konoka with a sigh. "We were chased for a good while…"

Seconds later they moved down the buffet table.

Yue shifted her cellphone to her other ear and carefully placed a cinnamon roll onto her plate. "We're currently eating out at a breakfast and buffet restaurant so there's no need to wait for him."

Her brows we're knitted curiously when she heard a hint of Konoka's disappointed tone in her reply.

"Hey, Yue-chan? What drink should I get?" Asked the blonde teen.

Yue glanced at him before pointing out one of the juice boxes near his end. It was a plum and chocolate vanilla flavored one.

"There some strange drinks here…. Hmmm… curry juice? Wow, didn't know you can get those as drinks."

Yue looked a bit embarrassed when a number of customers began staring at them curiously, particularly the blonde. Her sensei happily hummed and piled food on his plate without a care for the world. The short girl was quite surprise at the lack of response he showed to the people eying him.

She shook out of her thoughts when Konoka spoke from the other line. Yue resumed her browsing and quickly spun back to her plate of food.

"Uh, yeah… sorry, I was helping Sensei with some drinks." She replied. "But yes, I'll be alright. I still have time to come back and grab my stuff."

_**CRASH!**_

Yue jumped at the sound. She spun back to Naruto and blanched.

"On second thought, Konoka, please tell Nodoka to bring my bag to school. I may be running late after all."

* * *

Konoka grew curious at her friend's explanation. "Why is that, Yue-chan? Did something happen?"

There were a few incoherent curses and a full minute of static interference before Yue's voice broke through.

"_It's nothing, Konoka, just don't forget to tell Nodoka to bring my stuf —Sensei, behind you!"_

Yue then shrieked from the other line causing the brunette to hold her cell tightly to her ear just to listen in. She caught sounds of some shouting… laughter… taunting and a mess of other noises. Things like glass breaking and whistles blowing were pretty mixed into the background.

"Yue-chan?"

Negi's head jerked in response to Konoka's frantic cry and quickly rushed to her.

"What is it Konoka-san? Is something wrong?" He asked concernedly.

The brunette didn't reply.

"_Curses, how did I end up in this situation...?"_

A far off cry echoed and then Naruto's voice cut clean through the noise.

_"You picked the wrong guy to mess with - dattebayo!"_

"Naruto-kun?"

"Konoka-san, tell me what's wrong!" Negi pleaded.

"I don't know," She replied. "Yue-chan said that she and Naruto were eating breakfast somewhere, but then—Yue?"

"_Right, sorry there's just…."_ The short girl paused for a breath before continuing._ "There was just an unexpected… party, taking place over here—nothing to worry about…. Oh no…!"_

"Yue?"

Another round of screaming and yelping followed by a mix of pants, a few crashes and other sounds later…

"_Tha...that was so not good for me."_

"What happened? Tell me!"

"_I was just… flung into the air like a rag doll..."_

"Nani(what)?"

"_I-It's a party thing. Very complicated."_ Yue cursed slightly away from the phone. _"But it's really nothing, Konoka."_

When that didn't seem to quell the brunette's worries, Naruto spoke up in the far background.

"_Don't worry Konoka-chan! I'm having a blast here!"_ The blond reassured before unintentionally adding something else. _"HAH! You just ate it! Now what, punk ? You had no power behind that!"_

Yue quickly took over. _"See? Nothing to worry about…"_

"_Muahhaha, you lot want some of this too? Well, I have plenty so come and get it!"_

Although confused by that last statement, the brunette finally relaxed and sighed in relief. "You really had me there, Yue-chan, I thought something bad happened."

"_Yes, I apologize for that."_ Yue said before another burst of laughter broke through. _"Any who, I got to go so I'll see you in class."_

"Huh? But Yue!"

The line went dead.

Clicking her cell off , Konoka addressed Negi with a slight frown. "Sorry Negi-kun, it was just a false alarm."

"What was that about?"

"It seems that there's a morning party going on at some buffet restaurant." She answered thoughtfully.

"Party, huh?"

"Naruto-kun won't be here for breakfast so I think we should start eating." Konoka stated before returning to her cooking. "Go ahead and take a seat, Negi-kun, I'll be done in a minute."

"Alright then." The teacher nodded.

He was only a few feet away from the table when the door bell rang.

"I'll get it!" Negi announced.

Walking over, he unlocked the door and pulled it open.

What lay behind the door was someone he did not expect.

"N-Negi-sensei."

Lo and behold Nodoka Miyazaki, aka 'book store girl', was standing nervously before him. Her hands gripped the tips of her skirt out of shy habit as a noticeable blush colored her pale cheeks. The poor girl was tongue tied after seeing her sensei at the door rather than the brunette she hoped for.

"M-miyazaki-san." The child teacher gave a polite, albeit awkward, bow. "What brings you here this early in the morning?"

"U-um well, I-I…"

"Negi-kun, who is it?" The brunette poked her head out to take a look. "Ah, Honya-chan, perfect timing!"

Taking a moment to finish things up, Konoka made her way to the door. "I just got a call from Yue-chan. She was asking if you could bring her bag with you to school. She's currently eating out and would meet us in class."

"Eh?" Nodoka blinked in rapidly in surprise.

She was thankful that her unsaid question was answered, but now she wondered what possessed her friend to eat out. Nodoka was sure that it's unlikely since Yue left her wallet at their room. So it confused the bookstore girl quite a bit.

"So while you're here." Konoka began. "Why don't you eat with us? I made too much today."

Nodoka's mind went blank for a second before her thoughts were filled with fantasies and scenarios with her sensei.

"E-eat with Negi-sensei?" She whispered to herself.

"I don't mind the extra company." Negi put in sounding thoughtful for a moment. "If you're alright with that Miyazaki-san, we'd be happy to have you here for breakfast."

"U-um, w-well…"

Nodoka fiddled with her fingers nervously.

Just then a certain orange haired girl made herself known. Asuna abruptly popped behind the bookstore girl. Nodoka jumped into the room out of fear before she could realize what she did.

"I guess that's a yes?" Negi tilted his head to the side cutely.

His shy student nodded silently, not trusting her voice to speak.

Once Negi led the guest to the room, the brunette rounded on her female roommate.

"Geez Asuna, don't scare Honya-chan this early in the morning." Konoka scolded her friend lightly.

The Konoe heiress was a bit surprised by the flames that burned within her friends eyes. It looked like her friend was still mad about whatever Naruto did to her.

Asuna answered with a low growl. "Konoka, we need to talk…"

* * *

"I assure you, my granddaughter is a fine young lady… Yes… Of course." A pause. "How about this Saturday? Are you available that day?"

Konoe Konomon nodded slowly and calmly wrote down some things on a piece of paper. He then stroked his beard and barked in laughter.

"Yes, yes… Thank you for your time. I will send her profile immediately."

_**CL—TINK **_

The wise old man sighed in relief upon finishing. It's tough work setting up Omais for his beloved granddaughter, especially when she's against it. He was proud that she was growing up to be a normal girl, but he wished that she'd accept at least one proposal of marriage. That way his mind can rest easy since she'll be in the care of someone he would know. If only he could find a nice young man around her age that she'll like. Maybe then she'll finally agree to his one wish for her.

"Naruto-kun is a nice enough young boy. I wonder if he'll consider it."

He stood up to face the window with his hands held behind him. Entertaining as the idea was, he had to give the boy an evaluation first. First impressions were indeed counted, but that was not always sufficient. Sometimes he required a second or third opinion in order to make a final decision. Wedding a Mage to a Shinobi was rare and he's heard stories where relationships like those ended with tragic deaths.

If he were to plan this out, he had to make sure the blonde was not just strong and powerful, but also dedicated, loving, responsible and mature; a perfect son-in-law in his eyes. Yes, he must make sure Naruto is all those and perhaps more.

Konoemon's musings were cut short when a knock came from the door.

"Come in." He called.

A tall bearded man stepped in, his usual easy going face looking tired.

"Takamichi-kun," Konoemon greeted. "Good morning, how did your meeting go?'

Takahata smiled weakly and took a seat on the couch. "You were correct about Evangeline. She was stubborn and resilient with our proposal. Naruto-kun may need to continue living with Asuna-kun."

"Yes, well, it was certainly worth a try." _Perfect, just as I planned._ The headmaster said acceptingly as he took his seat. "I'll double check the staff housing and see if I've missed any vacant spot. I'll tell Naruto-kun that we'll continue to search for a proper living quarter for him."

"Yes, please do." The high school teacher agreed. "Having him stay in a dorm filled with girls of his age is a little _unsettling_ for me."

"Ohohoho, you sound as if you have no faith on the boy."

"I have faith in him." Takamichi assured. "I just feel that maybe he's the one to be troubled. My old students were a wild bunch after all. Only I've been the one to handle them."

"Just give it time. You worry too much for him."

"He was a personal student of mine before, you know that headmaster. I'm just watching out for him as I am for Negi-kun."

Konoemon held back a sigh. Getting through with him was much tougher than he anticipated. _I guess I'll continue with what I've done so far. I just hope my lies will hold until that time…_

Takamichi suddenly spoke up after a moment. "If there really is no other place for him, then I'll let him stay where is now. I only ask that you may also consider moving him to another room in the dormitory, preferably with other reasonable students."

The headmaster cocked a brow at him. "Takamichi-kun, are you trying to tell me that my Granddaughter and Asuna-kun are irresponsible—untrustworthy to take care of him?"

"No, of course not!" Takamichi exclaimed, totally taken aback. "But having four people in a room are a bit too much, Headmaster. I was thinking that perhaps Naruto-kun can be placed in another room with a similar environment as Negi-kun."

Konoemon chuckled at the reasoning. Of course he'd bring that up. "Who do you have in mind?"

Takamichi readily answered. "I believe Ayase Yue and Miyazaki Nodoka are good candidates."

Now the headmaster was interested in where this was going to go. There was a problem with this, but he'll listen to what he had to say. Placing his elbows on his desk, Konoemon rested his chin on his laced hands and eyed the other teacher carefully.

"Explain to me how that will work."

"I could've have picked some of the other students of 2-A, but I believe this would be more beneficial." Takamichi adjusted his glasses and continued. "As you know, Miyazaki-kun has some issues with males. Her lack of contact with them might be the problem. I've tried reaching out to her numerous times before, but she wouldn't accept my help. Even a hired therapist didn't have much luck improving her behavior."

"If therapy didn't work, what makes you think that Naruto-kun has a better chance in helping her?" Konoemon asked, perplexed.

Takamichi leaned back onto the couch as he spoke. "Certain people have special gifts given to them at birth. I believe Naruto-kun has the ability to bring out a person's character. His personality and experience just helps with that. He's even achieved many of his known deeds and missions through this power. Why… I've even bore witness to his gift long ago when I was powerless to do anything. " He turned to the old one. "Naruto-kun has a way with connecting and eventually helping those people who have problems. That's the best I can explain it to you."

"Hmm…." The old man brushed his beard in thought. "I won't doubt your belief on the boy nor the evidence you presented, but are you sure this will be a good idea?"

"It's worth trying. It'll be relieving to know that a former student of mine will be cured of her fear of men."

The head master remained skeptical. "Would Ayase-kun even be alright with this if Miyazaki-kun were to somehow agree?"

"I'm confident that Yue-kun would accept it. She may question us about her roommate's well being and possibly our motives, but I'm sure it'll work out fine."

Konoemon shook his head in amusement. "You seem to trust Ayase-kun a lot."

"It's because I know her quite well." Takamichi answered. "She's the leader of her small group of Baka-Rangers, after all." The two shared a small chuckled at this. "Yue-kun is a very smart girl with excellent judgment and reasoning. Given certain situations, she can be quite responsible and will keep Naruto-kun in line. I'm sure."

A brief silence passed as Konoemon mulled over the given idea.

"Very well, I will consider this proposal of yours." The headmaster concluded.

"Thank you." Takamichi said before adding. "I'm sure this will benefit you're personal agenda well enough, Headmaster."

Takamichi broke into a smile when the old man stiffened. His headmaster looked like he just got caught stealing a cookie from the cookie jar. It made the younger adult chuckle in amusement.

Composing himself, the headmaster gave a cough. "It appears you know about my plans…"

"Yes, for quite some time now." Takamichi admitted while eyeing the shelves across from him. "I mean no disrespect, but you really must give Konoka-kun a chance to choose for herself. We can't deny them of their freedom nor control their life."

A long tired sigh echoed in reply. "I know, it's just difficult for me to let her go…I'll give it more thought."

As the old man contemplated over his granddaughter's wants and needs, Takamichi took a moment to pull something out of his coat pocket. He should report in about this other matter while he was here.

Moving off the couch, Takamichi walked over to the desk and placed something on top. It was a small object, nearly the size of a box ring, covered by a purple cloth. He cleared his throat just as the headmaster looked up in curiosity.

"About my investigation last night, Headmaster..."

* * *

Evangeline loved peace and quiet. It was one of the few simple things she enjoyed in her immortal life. Lazily basking under the warm sun without a care for anything, that's what she wanted to do, where she wanted to be.

Unfortunately, that wasn't going to happen any time soon.

What began as another normal boring day at school, unexpectedly turned to one of the worst days of her life. Her morning was ruined by the ever wild class of 2-A who's chattering consisted of gossips, upcoming events and something to do with an early morning ruckus at the dorms.

One annoying topic she kept hearing around the school was the mishap that happened at some restaurant down in Mahora City. Apparently some college students involved in the incident took it upon themselves to spread the word. By the time Evangeline got to her class, she'd acquired over dozens of stories pertaining to that incident. Almost all were either ridiculously exaggerated or way off from the correct source. Not that she would know what was correct. She just found them annoying.

Annoyance gave way to headaches and Evangeline was struck with a large migraine during first period class. Such cases would warrant an excuse to leave, but that was not so. Today, neither absence nor tardiness was tolerable. Evangeline had already skipped too many classes last semester to even try an excuse like that. The old crab that is the headmaster wouldn't allow her to miss a single day of school just because her head hurt.

The best she could do is rest up in the nurse's office and hope to stay there for the rest of the day.

Sounds pleasant enough, right?

If she wasn't feeling sick on the way there, then yes, that would!

"Evangeline-san, are you sure you're alright?"

And then there was the classmate that kindly offered to escort her. The blonde Lolita had no way of declining the offer since her loyal robotic servant was absent. Chachamaru was undergoing maintenance at some lab today leaving her to reluctantly accept the offer for help.

Ako Izumi, seat number 5 of 2-A, walked closely beside her. The blonde should've known that the assistant nurse of the school would volunteer to take her to the infirmary. It made perfect sense for someone like her to be concerned for her well being.

Thin brows curved upwards in worry when Evangeline did not answer.

"Evangeline-san."

"I said I'm fine, didn't I?" The little girl growled softly.

Ako frowned. "But you look pale and tired. Have you gotten any sleep last night?"

Patients had reached its limits and the blonde Lolita snapped harshly. "Too much questions, just shut up or I'll bite you!"

"!"

The assistant nurse immediately fell silent. Her eyes were wide with fear upon her classmate's outburst.

"Good."

The Lolita then staggered to the side and caught herself on the wall. Her head spun wildly, dizzying her and causing nausea to slowly build up. First a migraine, now this. She tried to stand, but her knees buckled sending her to the ground on all fours. Ako was immediately by her side looking very concerned.

"Eva-chan, are you alright?"

Evangeline growled and turned a glare on her classmate. She shouldn't call her so affectionately like that. The lolita tried to say something, but all that came out was some light panting.

She felt so weak; so sick…

"Just hold on, we're almost there." Ako told her.

The blue haired girl slowly helped her classmate up despite the protest. Then, placing an arm around her, Ako steadily walked Evangeline forwards. She was doing an admirable job in ignoring the short girl's weak struggles to get away.

"Hang on Eva-chan, hang on."

When they finally reached the nurse's office, Ako found no one inside. She thought for sure her sensei would be here at this time. It's almost near the end of first period.

"It can't be helped." She said to herself. "I'll just do what I can till she gets back."

Helping her classmate onto an empty bed Ako pulled the sheet over the girl and quickly set to work. There was a chance that Evangeline might be sick, so she needed to act fast. She sorted through the cabinets hovering over her work table and pulled out a box of thermometers; the paper types used in hospitals. Taking one out she returned to her classmate's side to begin her task.

"Eva-chan," She gently said. "I need to take your temperature, alright?"

The blonde was so out of it that she just couldn't care anymore and simply nodded.

"Please put these in your mouth." Ako instructed, readying the thermometer.

Once again, Evangeline complied and opened her mouth.

"There, just keep it steady and try not to move too much." Ako said. "I'll be back for it in a minute."

Evangeline watched the assistant nurse disappear behind the light-brown sheets that separated the bed from the room. Although it wasn't sound proofed, the curtain-like divider did manage to block out the annoying sunlight that filtered through the window. It gave the ill girl some measure of comfort and peace that she so needed right now.

_Still… if I've known this would happen then I would've stayed home today._

For all her immortality and power, The Dark Evangeline, was still prone to sickness. From flu to a sore throat, almost all types of illness or diseases that befall mankind also affect her. This thus proved that her immortality wasn't as perfect as she would've liked.

_Curse this body of mines…_

Then again, maybe the blood she drank for nourishment didn't give her, her exact needs. Being a pureblooded vampire, blood was essential to her. They not only provided her health and vitality, but also magic power. It was one of the key sources that allowed her to continue living. And even when she had blood packets stored away in her cottage, she still found them plain and unappetizing. Perhaps those weren't enough. It's been ages since she had fresh blood straight from a living victim. Maybe it was time for her to hunt and rejuvenate herself once more.

A delirious grin started to form on Evangeline's lips as she stared into space. The thought of blood had her eyes awhirl and her mind drowning in pleasurable fantasies of when she would taste that sweet red liquid. Boy was she losing it…

Ako walked in moments later carrying a glass of water on one hand and a pill bottle in the other. She nearly lost her footing at finding her patient to be smiling like some kind of lunatic who was seeing stars go around her head.

"Ehehehe…"

That gave Ako further evidence to assume the worst for her classmate's state of mind. Swallowing air, she found her voice. "Eva-chan?"

That snapped the blonde from her fantasizing. Evangeline quickly pulled out the thermometer from her mouth and spoke.

"W-what do you want?"

Her glare didn't faze Ako as much as she hoped. In fact, it seemed to increase the Assistant nurse's worries.

"I came back to see if you've gotten the fever." She answered. _Although judging by how you were acting seconds ago, I think you might have one._

The blue haired held out her hand for the thermometer while keeping a very healthy distance. The blonde frowned and carelessly threw it to her hand.

"Hmm… it seems you have a slight fever, Eva-chan." Ako stated softly. "About 96 degrees."

The blue haired nurse then handed her the antibiotic needed to fight the fever and some water to wash it down with. It pays to be prepared ahead of time. Evangeline accepted with a small distant 'thank you' and kept her gaze at the young nurse-to-be. That attention alone had Ako fidgeting in nervousness, totally forgetting about how Eva had been a minute ago. It was like the blonde Lolita wanted something from her.

"D-do you need something else, Eva-chan?" Ako managed to ask after a moment of hesitation.

Evangeline spoke while handing her the empty glass. "Yes, I'd like some of your blood."

When someone drops that kind of reply, the usual reaction would be like an 'Excuse me?' or a 'what?' as if they didn't hear correctly. Ako heard her classmate's request, but she didn't know what to think of it… Was her friend serious? She looked serious and did… did she just saw fangs in that grin of hers?

"U-uh…"

The blue haired nurse's reaction amused Evangeline. It was cruel to play with a person's fear especially when one a classmate has a natural phobia for blood, however, Evangeline was never a nice person. The lolita's small grin widened to the point of openly showing her gleaming fangs. Tired and sleepy she may be but she was never too weak to strike a little fear into someone. Just one would satisfy her before she rested.

Now it was time for some fun.

_**RING, RING,RING!**_

Or not…

The girls blinked.

_**RING, RING,RING!**_

"I-I'll be right back." Ako said and went to answer the phone.

The Lolita scowled at the interruption. What perfect timing that was… totally ruined it for her. Fuming in annoyance, the blonde settled into the bed, threw the covers over herself and tried passing out. She didn't need to try for the medicine worked its magic and had knocked her out before she could resort to counting sheep. Now she was left to snooze and enjoy whatever dreams that awaited her. Night, night Eva-chan!

Ako returned a few minutes later feeling less nervous.

"Sorry Eva-chan that was the headmaster asking for… Shizuna… sensei..."

Her voice trailed off when she found the blonde sleeping. Ako smiled warmly at the sight and quietly left her to rest. Normally, at this point, she would return to her sensei's class and resume working on her English, but considering that the head Nurse was still absent, Ako had to stay. It was her duty.

Sighing, the blue girl pulled out her phone and texted one of her friends. Just because she was missing her class doesn't necessarily mean she couldn't have a friend take some notes for her. Ako depended on having excellent grades in order to remain an assistant nurse. It's also one of the reasons why she was exempt from most classes. Cheers for hard work and dedication, yay.

After sending the message, Ako sat herself on her desk and pulled out some folders from the metal cabinet sitting beside her. She might as well finish some work from the other day. The papers that the blonde teen had signed just yesterday hadn't been properly documented and placed on Mahora's Medical Data banks so she had to do that. Then there were other things that required her attention. Things like ordering up a supply of latex gloves, aspirin, and the like. Yes, she still had a few things she left to do.

Her cell buzzed, calling her attention.

"Fast as usual, Makie." Ako smiled.

Giving the message a quick check and a 'thank you reply', the assistant nurse returned to work. She didn't even get a chance to turn on the computer in front of her when her cell drew her attention again.

Upon reading the message, Ako had to stop herself from comically falling out of her seat with a blush.

*Watch out for cute blondes Ako-chan! Another might come and visit you =P!*~Makie

That was the most unexpected—most random text she's gotten so far. Yet it probably served Makie's purpose. Now the blue haired nurse was blushing as memories from the previous day came flooding back into her mind. Great, now she'll be thinking of the blonde for the next few hours. Thank you Makie…

The assistant nurse slumped forwards and breathed out a long sigh. "I wonder if he's still around…"

Ako carefully pulled out the necklace that hung from her neck. She's taken to wearing the blonde's necklace to see how she would look like that morning and decided to wear it to school today. The girl wanted to keep it really, but once she thought over it, the more she hesitated. Now Ako was having second thoughts about keeping the necklace. Her logic told her that perhaps the blonde will notice that something so valuable looking was gone and will come looking for it. Maybe by then he'll eventually trace his steps and find his way back here.

Yeah, she could see it now…

Naruto would come walking in looking suave in a nice pair of faded navy blue jeans and an bright orange shir underneath a black long sleeves button-up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. Finishing that image would be a nice pair of black vans shoes and an orange arm band around his left arm. His spiked golden locks would then sway dramatically from side to side as he looks around the room in search for his precious necklace. Then once he spots her he'll walk over wearing that grin of his, asking questions of about a missing item. That's where everything will begin.

'Hey Ako-chan' His deep baritone voice will call out, sending chills of excitement down her spine. 'Have you seen a necklace by any chance?'

Her heart will beat rapidly as she would shyly nod and show him his precious jewelry.

'I, I found it' She would say and then add sweetly. 'I've kept it for you.'

Naruto would turn from surprise to loving as he reached out and touched it, his eyes glimmering. 'You know it looks good on you.'

His compliment will be sweet and honest up to the point where she would blush and stutter madly.

Ako would catch herself and will reply in an innocent and uncertain manner, trying to reel in as much compliments she can from him.

'R-really?'

Of course the blonde will reply with a chuckle and then smile warmly.

'Yes, you're really beautiful with it on, Ako-chan.'

The scene will soon turn into a sparkling background. The whole room would glow with beautiful flowers blooming, glitters flashing and Naruto looking like those male protagonists in a shojo manga. The type that will look so utterly in love, complete with the wind blowing his hair, teeth gleaming, and a flashing stars within his eyes. Yes, that's how he'll look. Ako can just picture it now.

Then he would lean forward and approach her in the most forward and direct manner. He'll be gentle and softly press her against the wall while slowly caressing her cheeks.

'From the moment I met you, I knew that I must have you." He would say lustfully.

Her heart will beat so fast that she could have a heart attack. And she probably will once he utters that one question.

'Will you be mines, my dear beloved Ako-hime?'

Her heart stopped as she spoke the final words. "Yes, oh god yes!"

And Ako sighed contently as her fantasy concluded. From then on they would go out together, eat together, shop together, travel together… and sleep together. They'll do everything together and enjoy life. That's how she saw it.

Unfortunately, that was all just a dream, a fantasy that she knew will never happen. She can still entertain thoughts of meeting the boy, but she doubted that they'll become lovers, much less really good friends. Naruto will probably just stop by to find his necklace and leave once he got it. Her second and final meeting with him will most likely end with nothing but a 'thank you' and a 'bye.'

But hey, a girl can dream, can't she?"

"It'd be nice to be his friend at least…" She whispered to herself.

It was true. If she couldn't be in a romantic relationship with him, then she at least wanted to be his friend. Naruto seemed like a friendly guy to her.

_**DOK, DOK!**_

"?" Shaking out of her reverie Ako turned to the door. "Ah, Shizuna sensei, she's finally here."

* * *

"And that's how we got here…" Naruto laughed nervously.

Yue and Naruto's adventurous morning in the restaurant ended with a surprise pick up from one serious looking Takamichi Takahata. The teens were then escorted silently back to the dorms to change and afterwards driven straight to school where they were immediately sent to the headmasters office. Konoe Konoemon did not look pleased when they arrived. In fact he was deathly silent until Naruto decided to speak up. A lengthy summary of the morning events was quickly retold in the most animated manner with Naruto playing numerous parts of people involved. Rather than be short and quick, the blonde had chosen to summarize the entire thing within an hour.

Yue was silent throughout the whole explanation. She paid no heed to the fact that she was missing her class, that she was more likely in trouble, or that she was nearing her limit. A restless night and wild physical activities in the morning the following day was quickly bringing the young girl's health levels down. It didn't help her much when she didn't get food into her tummy and her pockets empty of drinks. Yue so wanted to just rest in the nurses office. School can wait.

Unfortunately, luck was being cruel today for her. So now she was stuck side by side with her tutor harboring a growing exhaustion and a thirst for water. Perhaps she can ask for an early leave after this. She just needed to wait for a bit more.

When everything was said and done, the two adults glanced at each other while the blonde caught a breather.

"Erhm" The Headmaster coughed into his hand. "Thank you for that, Naruto-kun."

"No problem." The blonde grinned tiredly.

"But I still must address a few things." Konoemon lifted up some papers and looked through them. "During the 'food fight' you've unintentionally started, did you or did you not deck a senior citizen of Mahora Academy with pie."

"W-what?" The blonde stuttered in shock . "I did not! I would never hurt the old people, I respect them too much!" then added silently. _Except for Ero-sennin, he deserves 1000 pies to the face for the stuff he's pulled on me. I still remember that one incident where he tossed me into a brothel all alone! What the hell was he thinking? I wasn't ready for that!_

The headmaster turned to Yue for confirmation. The girl nodded in agreement. "Yes, Headmaster, he is telling the truth."

Nodding, Konoemon continued. "Very well… second question." He cleared his throat as the teens listened in. "Did you or did you not touch the waitresses inappropriately during the fight?"

"Definitely not!" Naruto denied vehemently. "I've been brought up to be chivalrous by Takamichi and Nekane-chan! It's in my code not to act perverted to them if I can help it. Who accused me of this anyways!"

"The waitresses." answered Konoe. "They wanted to give you a punishment for acting perverse with them."

Naruto was speechless while Yue gave him a scrutinizing stare. The blonde was sure that he had steered clear of those girls in the pink skirts and white knee length socks. He was actually helping them in returning order in the restaurant not adding more problems onto their plates! Hell, how could he even cup a feel when his hands had been busy parrying flying rice balls, shrimps and tofu!

"It's a lie!" Naruto reinforced his answer. "They gotta be lying; I wouldn't do such a thing. You gotta believe me, old man! I was defending Yue-chan the whole time. She was being attacked by flying chickens!—I mean, flying Fried Chickens!"

Another glance at Yue.

"He's correct. I was regretfully attacked by flying chickens…" She blinked. "Excuse me, sir, I meant to say _fried_ chickens." _Great, he's making me mess up now._ The short girl scowled inwardly. "They were the main food used in the fight."

"I see, well, a couple more things…" The headmaster flipped to the next page. "Naruto-kun, did you or did you not use a baby as a throwing ammunition…"

"…Headmaster…" Naruto began, his eyes twitching wildly. "Just who do you take me for? A retarded baby killer? I am most definitely not!"

"But the baby's mother reported a handsome teen tossing her baby across the room intent on hitting someone." Konoemon stated clearly and a bit hesitantly. He had to admit that he himself wasn't sure if this was correct. There was no chance that Naruto would do such a thing. It's impossible….rignt?

"Definitely not! I can tell which is a food and which is a baby!" The blonde said firmly. "I even remembered what I used there. You also gotta take into account that it was a 'handsome teen' that did the throwing. It could be anyone!"

Yue silently disagreed. Her tutor was a 'handsome teen' too even if she won't admit it out loud. The headmaster brushed his beard in silence. His eyes went over the papers again before setting it down. Takamichi cleared his throat as the headmaster signaled him with a nod. The high school teacher had the next list of complaints from the incident.

"Continuing on Naruto-kun." The man said. "Reports say that you fought a group of college students and threw them out of the window. Is this true?"

"Of course." Both Naruto and Yue deadpanned.

"Why?" The teacher asked.

The blonde scoffed. "It's because they were harassing Yue-chan when she didn't do anything. She even pleaded for them to stop."

Yue nodded silently. During the food fight, she was approached by a number of college students after seeing her, um, underwear by accident. Humiliating as it was, she was thankful to Naruto's intervention in the matter that allowed her to remain safe for the duration of the fight. Her respect and trust for him grew a lot from just that act alone.

"When they didn't listen to her voice of reasoning." Naruto continued. "I gave them some fist of reasoning."

The teachers gazed disapprovingly. Defending an innocent from sexual harassment is important, yes, but solving it by means of force is a big no-no. They had to wonder why a professional shinobi like him was acting like some brainless delinquent. There were all kinds of ways for him to have solved that problem without utilizing force. One such example would be using his shinobi skills to subtly disable them. He wasn't forbidden to use jutsus from those occasions, after all. So long as he executed them discreetly then he was allowed to use them in those situations.

"Naruto-kun, I expected better things from you." The headmaster admitted with a sigh. "Please, don't make me regret hiring you."

"…Understood." Naruto grumbled while adjusting his orange cap. He'll be out this mission if he screwed up again.

"You may continue, Takamichi-kun." Konoemon said.

"The last report given to us is not necessarily a complaint, but rather a 'notice' from the Medical Facility in the east district." The teacher cleared his throat. "It appears that several members of a motorcycle group have been sent to the hospital due to a nasty encounter with carrots." The teachers and Yue glanced at the blonde. "They claimed that someone attacked them with those."

"What?" Naruto swiveled his head between the three. "It wasn't me, I swear! I mean, I wouldn't stick carrots up their butt." _I'd use Kunais, instead._ He mentally added. _Then again that's kind of over the top._

Cue self-sweatdrop.

While Yue shook her head in embarrassment from the blonde's straightforward reply, Takamichi and the headmaster glanced at each other worriedly. They were starting to think that this blonde was going to cause some big problems if he was left unchecked again. Konoemon was now sure to follow the Hokage's suggestions of overworking him.

Konoe cleared his throat to regain their attention. "Now that we've gotten those away, I believe you know that a form of punishment must be passed down."

Of course, that was to be expected.

"As of now I do not have any ideas as to what your punishment shall be." The headmaster admitted. "But that doesn't mean you're off the hook, Naruto-kun. I'll think of something tonight and will contact you tomorrow, understood?"

"Hai…." The blonde let out in gloom.

Yue sighed inwardly in relief that she wasn't included in the punishment. Then again she should've expected this since she was one of the innocent bystanders ensnared in that mess. She gave her tutor a sympathetic look.

Konoemon then turned to Takamichi. "I'm sorry to have kept you waiting, Takamichi-kun. You may return to your class. I shall handle things from here."

The high school teacher hesitated and gave a quick glance at Naruto. Konoemon merely nodded slightly in understanding upon seeing the subtle signal. There was that other matter that they needed to discuss since most of the important people were present in the room.

"Hmm…. I guess this is a good time to settle things now that these two are here." The headmaster spoke softly. "Very well, let us do this…"

The teens stood in attention as their curiosity peaked.

"Naruto-kun, I said yesterday that you'd be rooming with my granddaughter and her roommates." Konoemon said.

The blonde nodded slowly, trying his best to see where this was going. Yue was also doing the same thing.

"Well, Takamichi decided that perhaps that giving you your own place would be better. And it just so happens that we've took the time to search for a possible housing for you."

Naruto looked a bit hopeful and at the same time a little put out. Did they find him a place? Well that's awesome! But… he just got settled down last night and got to know his roommates. Was it necessary to move him?

_Then again he really didn't say whether it was a permanent or temporary stay._ The blonde quietly mused._ There's the whole cell phone issue from earlier as well. Ah crap, I really gotta do something about her. _

"We haven't found such a place, but" The headmaster held out an index finger to stop Naruto from speaking. "But we have decided to move you into another room."

Now both teens were really interested. They wondered which roommates Naruto was going to have. Yue was also wondering why she was included in this.

Leaning forwards, the headmaster eyed both teens. "Naruto-kun, considering that you know Ayase-kun already and haven't had trouble with her…"

Yue's eyes widened while Naruto kept nodding impatiently paying no mind to his short companion's soft gasp of realization.

"How would you like to room with Ayase-kun and her roommate, Miyazaki Nodoka?" The headmaster asked with perked brows and a small smile.

* * *

"Naruto-teme, Naruto no baka, Naruto-teme, Naruto no baka…!"

Asuna muttered the blondes name as she furiously wrote things on her notebook.

It was nearing the end of first period and despite the hour of counseling that Konoka had given her, Asuna was still intent on doing harm to that blonde roommate of hers. Nothing would stop her from exacting sweet revenge for her destroyed cell-phone. She's been brainstorming all kinds of punishment she can give him all period.

Asuna felt a jab at her side.

"What now, Konoka? I'm busy." She whispered.

"Asuna, pay attention in class, Negi-kun might call on you again." The brunette stated softly, her smile still in place.

The orange head glanced up for a moment then scowled and resumed her work. To hell with the kid! Not only is she pissed at Naruto, but also his little brother for stripping her earlier in class. Those sneezes of his are costing her clothes and reputation! Now she was garbed in her P.E. clothes with the sleeves of her jacket rolled back.

"If he calls on me again, then I'm not going to follow his orders. Let him pick someone else."

Konoka shook her head at her friend. That one incident this morning has sent Naruto and Asuna's growing relationship downhill. Her efforts in defusing Asuna's anger on him were met with a stone wall that she just won't be able to break with her Mallet of 'reasoning'. The best she could do now was hope for the best and see how this will play out. She's done what she can. It's all up to them.

"What will Takahata-sensei say if he finds out about your rebellious behavior?" Konoka reasoned.

That put a stop to Asuna's writing. She gave a sideways glance then back at the paper. The brunette had hit the mark with that statement.

"I hate it when you bring him up." The bell wearing girl grumbled in defeat.

Asuna stowed away her 'revenge' notebook and set about listening to the lecture in silent boredom. When was class going to be over so she can return to her revenge plotting?

Konoka kept her smile as she spoke. "That's a good girl."

* * *

"Turn left here, sensei."

Naruto stopped and glanced down the hall questioningly.

"I don't think that's the way to the infirmary, Yue-chan."

"That's the way to my classroom. I'm missing first period already." answered the girl as she shifted around Naruto's back.

"Eh? I thought you were heading to the nurses office?"

"I'm feeling a bit better…"

Frowning, the Blonde stopped and gently placed Yue on her feet. He watched with concerned eyes as the small girl wobbled on her feet before stumbling towards the wall. Naruto knew this would happen and quickly helped her onto his back once more. He wasn't going to let her go into another collapse like what she pulled during the meeting with the headmaster. That really worried him and the teachers. So much so that they all ended their meeting abruptly and postponed further discussions for another time. It was actually pretty convenient for them since they both needed to have a talk about the rooming arrangement that the headmaster brought up.

"Sorry, Yue-chan, but you're going to see the nurse, first."

"…"

They began moving forwards once more, exiting to the next hall and then down to a flight of stairs. Yue was quite as they walked and the blonde found it uncomfortable. There must be something they can talk about…

"So…" Naruto began after a few minutes of silent walking. "This roommate of yours… Nodoka-chan. What is she like?"

"Fraternizing with students is a major offense in this academy. It's forbidden." The girl droned. "Failure to follow Mahora Academy's code of conduct between teacher and student will lead to revocation of your teacher license and kicked out of the school, permanently."

The blonde nearly facefaulted at his passenger's reply. "I just wanted to know about my potential new roommate not a rule that forbids me from entering a romantic relationship with a student!"

"Yes, I know." Yue replied monotonously. "I'm just reminding you about that certain rule, sensei."

"Well, it's not like it applies to me." Naruto snorted. "I'm not exactly a teacher. I'm just a hired tutor…"

Yue worked the information into her head for later and silently contemplated on how to approach this topic of Roommates.

"Nodoka…" She spoke softly. "She is a very shy girl."

The blonde perked up and nodded. "Now I see. She acts much similar to someone I know back at home… well, almost."

"The most important thing to know about her, Sensei, is that she has a fear of men."

"What! You're kidding!" Naruto let out glancing behind him. "What was the point in suggesting a change of rooms if they knew that one of my new roommates has male-issues?"

"I agree it doesn't make any sense." Yue replied with a nod. "I can understand Negi-sensei's arrangement since a boy of his age shouldn't live alone and unsupervised, but you Sensei? I have no clue what Takahata-sensei and the Headmaster was thinking when they made that offer."

"We'll find out about it tomorrow, hopefully." Naruto replied as he rounded a corner to another hallway. Things were looking much more familiar so he knew they were getting close. "By the way, how are you feeling?"

"I'm still experiencing some minor dull throbs in my head, but aside from that I'm good enough to – hrmf." She winced and held the side of her head. "… Alright, maybe I'm not feeling as well as I would like."

The blonde frowned for a moment and he gave her a side glance. There were faded dark rings around her eyes that he didn't notice until now. Those were probably signs of a restless night.

Naruto rolled his question around his tongue a bit before finally letting it out.

"Didn't have a good sleep last night or something?" He asked.

Yue grew quiet and not so subtly shifted her head away from him. Naruto could've sworn he saw a hint of pink on her cheeks. So when she didn't reply Naruto took that as a sign not to prod and stopped. Her dream must have been nightmares if she didn't want to say anything. He'll respect that.

Naruto didn't have to start a new topic to disperse the awkward silence between them for their destination was just seconds away.

* * *

A dream or a hallucination? Either one can fit what Ako Izumi was currently seeing. Standing just in front of her was the boy of her latest fantasies—er, crush. Wearing exactly the same outfit she had imagined him in (minus the orange cap) and bearing that suave look she fantasized about, was none other than Uzumaki Naruto. This just had to be a dream… there was no way her daydreaming can turn realistic, could it?

"Ehehe… Yo, Ako-chan!" The blonde greeted nervously. "I got a student needing some aspirin and a place to rest for awhile."

Apparently this was neither a dream nor Hallucination. It was reality.

"W-what?" Ako stammered.

Naruto stepped in closer to allow Yue's form to pop into view. The short girl was smiling weakly at her with arms dangling over the blonde's shoulders and legs just propped on either of his side. She was getting the old piggyback treatment.

"Hey Ako." Yue softly greeted.

Seeing a fellow classmate looking sick, Ako's nurse persona jolted awake. Immediately, she pulled the two in and guided them to a vacant bed sitting at the very far corner of the room. Naruto gently deposited Yue on the bed and covered her with the sheets while Ako analyzed her classmate's ailment. A simple glance at Yue's face told her everything she needed to know. She quickly hurried off to acquire some water and a pill.

"I take it you have already met Ako-san?" Yue asked her tutor.

The blonde glanced down at her and scratched the side of his head sheepishly. "Yeah, I had to um… erhm, I had to get a medical examination from her…."

"Perverse encounter, I see…"

Naruto bobbed his head in confirmation while a sweatdrop formed at the back of his head. He was starting to figure out one of the characteristics of Yue. She was blunt when she addressed something.

"Sensei, you seem to be full of bad luck." Yue commented just as Ako returned seconds later with a pill and a glass of water in hand.

"A healthy r-rest here will have you back on your feet, Yue-chan." Ako stammered.

Yue took note of her flushed appearance as she gratefully took the medicine.

"Sorry for troubling you about this, Ako-chan." Naruto said with a smile.

"N-not at all." The girl replied, her body still heating up. "This infirmary is open to all."

Ako felt thrilled to see him again, but at the same time she was really, REALLY flustered. It's back to her old shy self again when it came to boys. Squirming, she decided to head back to her desk leaving the pair of teens to converse quietly. She knew that she'll be reduced into a stuttering mess unless she took the time to get her head straight. The faster she could do that the faster she can get back to the two and start a casual conversation.

She stopped shortly by Evangline's bed to check up on her. The blonde girl was still snoozing peacefully under her covers, undisturbed by Naruto and Yue's conversation.

When the assistant nurse finally sat herself she immediately began going through her thoughts as she played with Naruto's necklace. The first thing she needed to do was to calm herself. So taking deep breathes Ako steadied the flow of air going through her lungs. She did this for a good minute before her mind was relaxed enough to think properly.

_Alright, so he isn't gone after all… in fact he's just right behind me…_

Ako shook her head and let her flush place lessen to a healthy pink. Her anxiety was finally going down, but now her fantasy from earlier came back. It was tempting her to try out what she imagined in her fantasy with Naruto. Technically, she had to give the necklace back anyways so she couldn't really avoid not trying it. This was like the first opportunity. Should she try or should she not? That was the question.

As if god saw her distress a chibi-Ako, dressed in a angel attire, descended from above to help. The little being perched herself upon Ako's left shoulder and began preaching about what was the right thing to do and how she should save those naughty ideas for later. Unfortunately, if Heaven heard then Hell certainly did as well. Hell's agent was soon dispatched and she popped into existence via red crimson flames. A devilish toothed Chibi-devil version of Ako grinned at her. Compared to her counterpart's clothing, this one was wearing a red kinky playboy bunny suit that had Ako shying away in embarrassment. She almost wondered if that's how good she'd look in real life if it wasn't for her angel's intervention.

Now the assistant nurse soon found herself immersed with a battle between the angel-Ako and the devil-Ako. There heated debate soon turned ugly when the playboy bunny wearing devil threw a sucker punch at the other. One thing lead to another and pretty soon there was an all out battle between the good and evil. It was comical to see angel-Ako poking her devil counterpart with a large syringe before using her golden halo as a boomerang. Then the next scene had Ako covering her eyes in pure horror as Angel-Ako was tossed onto a triangular wooden pony and whipped mercilessly by one very evil-happy chibi-devil. Ako knew this was just her imagination going wild, but how could she know that things can go this far?

"You okay, Ako-chan?"

The assistant nurse let out a cute little squeak and jumped from her seat with the necklace clutched tightly to her chest. Her eyes were swirling as she tried to find her voice.

"A-ah, N-Naruto-kun—I mean, Naruto-san." She stuttered. "W-what do you need?"

Scratching his head sheepishly Naruto replied. "Sorry for surprising you like that. I just came to ask if Yue-chan can get another glass of water." He held out the glass cup to her. "She's pretty thirsty."

Glancing from the glass to the blonde she nodded her head. "Y-yes of course!"

Reaching out with her free hand she took the glass and went to refill it while Naruto looked around the room. During this time Ako was debating whether to act now and give it to him or do it later. She went through another fantasy of hers before reality and reasoning finally hit her with a baseball bat. Much like a homerun ball, Ako's decision came and drove her fantasy away, far out of her reach. She had to do the right thing.

Ako spun around and clutched the necklace tightly to her hip. She walked back to Naruto and handed the water before making her move.

"Um, you know… I found this yesterday." She hesitantly showed him the crystal necklace. "I was w-wondering if you might have dropped it."

Naruto gazed and blinked at it for a moment before realization dawned on him. His expression turned from a brief shock to a full relieving smile that dazzled Ako quite a bit.

"My necklace!" He said softly, taking it gently from her. "I didn't even notice it was gone."

"Yeah…" Ako said, looking a bit disappointed at the loss of such an accessory. "I… I've kept safe for you."

"Well, thanks Ako-chan!" Naruto beamed happily. "I'm glad I met a reliable and trustworthy friend."

Ako's eyes widened slightly as she repeated his last word. "Friend?"

Naruto gave her a funny look. "Yeah, were friends, right?"

_Friend. __**His**__ friend._ Ako smiled inwardly and mentally gave herself a nice congratulation for acquiring a friendship with him. That was one goal out of the way. Maybe there was hope for her yet. "Friends, huh…"

"Yep!" The blonde said as he donned on the necklace.

He caressed it affectionately, relieved that it was safe with him once more and scolding himself inwardly for not even noticing. How stupid and careless could he get?

"You should be careful with that, Naruto-kun." Ako said with a smile, she felt a bit more confident now.

The blonde was temporarily mesmerized with her before shaking his head and agreeing. "Yeah, I'll try not to."

The two of them then returned to Yue's side while having a nice casual conversation. Ako took to sitting on the bed while Naruto sat on a separate plastic chair beside it. Yue stared questioningly when they came back looking like they came into some type of conclusion, but never really voicing anything. Instead, she settled with thanking them for the drink and allowing herself to fill her tummy with water. She was still hungry, but this was all she can get for now.

"So you're a private tutor for our class?" Ako asked looking surprised. "You must be pretty smart."

The blonde blushed at the compliment and waved it off with a grin. "Nah, I'm just pretty good at one subject, English. Now if you ask me about science or one of the other subjects taught here, then I'm sure I won't be much help. You can say those are my worst subjects in school, hehe."

Ako giggled while a blush crept up to her cheeks. "I should start calling you 'sensei' now, huh?"

"If you want. I really don't care much with what you want to call me."

"Naruto-kun it is then." Ako said with a smile. "So when are you going to start tutoring?"

"Sensei is planning to introduce himself tomorrow." Yue answered, joining in on the conversation. "Although, whether it's during class or after school, I'm not sure."

"I might actually do it during class." The blonde quipped thoughtfully.

Yue ignored him and finished her statement loudly. "And I also believe that Negi-sensei is still trying to evaluate our class to see who needs the most tutoring."

"I don't think he needs to work hard in figuring that out." Ako commented. "Most of us are pretty okay with our grades, save for the baka rangers." She winced slightly and turned to Yue in apology. "Sorry, Yue-chan, I mean no offense to your group."

Yue shook her head and donned her expressionless mask on. "None taken. I actually take pride in being a Baka-Ranger."

Ako sweatdropped at the honesty.

"Baka-Rangers?" Naruto asked. "What's that?"

"It's a group with the worst grades in our class." Explained Yue. "We dubbed ourselves Baka-Rangers because it has always been just us 5: Me, Makie, Kaede, Ku , and Asuna in supplementary lessons back then."

"Yep, Baka's Black, Pink, Blue, Yellow and Red rangers, respectively." Ako added cheerfully.

"Whoa! Bells is a Baka-ranger too?"

Naruto couldn't help but snicker. He should've expected that after what Negi said about her. Since she was a hot head like him then she must do pretty poorly in her subjects as well. Like two peas in a pod, well sorta. This was gonna be fun to tutor her. _But first, I gotta deal with __**that**__ problem…_

The two females glanced at him weirdly and said in unisons. "Bells?"

"Um, I meant Asuna." The blonde clarified. "Don't tell her I nicknamed her that. It's just those hair ties of hers really stuck out to me."_ Aside from her temper and strength that is…_

Ako now had another question in mind. But before she can voice it Yue spoke up and directed her attention on her.

"That's another thing sensei forgot to mention." Yue said. "He's taken residence in our dorm."

The assistant nurse was now even more surprised at the revelation. Not only is her blonde friend a private tutor for her class, but he was also living so close to her. Ako didn't know whether to be happy with that arrangement or feel a bit fearful of things that might unexpectedly happen. With nearly the entire class of 2-A living there, that was most certainly going to happen. She was starting to expect a lot of encounters of the perverted nature sometime soon…

"Please keep this a secret Ako-san. Naruto-sensei is rooming with Negi-sensei, Asuna and Konoka right now." Yue informed. "We managed to avoid prying eyes so far."

"B-but isn't that bad?" The nurse's assistant blurted out. "He's like the same age as us. It isn't right to place a male teen in a girl's dorm."

Naruto nodded in agreement. "We know. Both of us have discussed it over and we're planning to question the headmaster about it the first chance we get."

"Until then," Yue continued on. "Please help keep this from the rest of the class. You know what they'll do if they found out."

Not that Yue had any faith in 2-A to do something, but it was best if they didn't know until Naruto befriended them first. If that happens, then it won't cause problems for both her senseis. In theory that is.

Ako silently agreed. "But you know, Yue-chan, Asakura might catch wind of this. You know how fast she can spread gossips? Not to mention acquire information…"

"I know, that's the only person I'm really worried about finding out." The short girl admitted.

"Ano, who is this Kazumi?" The blonde asked, trying to get him back into the discussion. "Is she bad?"

"Very bad." Ako and Yue replied in unisons.

"If you want to remain a secret in the dorm, Naruto-kun, then be watchful for a girl named Asakura Kazumi." Ako warned. "She's part of the Newspaper Club and is very skilled at catching the latest scoop on campus. It'll spell trouble for you if she finds out."

"Also keep an eye out for my friend Satome Haruna who we call 'Paru.' She's just as worst as Asakura in gossiping." Yue added after a sip of her drink.

Naruto nodded as he soaked in the information. He tried to recall the photos he's seen and the names he managed to memorize. If he can remember correctly, that 'Paru' girl wore glasses and a dark green hair. Was that right? Then there was this Asakura pgirl. She might be the one with that red hair. _Oh, it would be much better if the headmaster gave me a personal roster._

As the blonde conversed some more with the two other girls a certain blonde Lolita stirred in her sleep. Evangeline woke groggily at the voices nearby. She crunched her face in annoyance and shifted to her side, facing away from the offending noise. While it served to block out one ear, it did not do the same for the other. The trio of voices was as loud as a church bell ringing on a wedding day. At least to her it was. Didn't they realize that someone was trying to get some sleep? Where is that blasted assistant nurse? Out on a break?

_Tch, teenagers and their godforsaken gossips._

Evangeline tried glaring at the shadow of people through the curtain dividers in hopes of somehow silencing them, but sadly that didn't work. Frustrated, she threw her pillow over her other ear and tried to fall back to sleep. This proved futile as the sounds persisted. And when a deep baritone voice barked out a laugh, she growled and tossed the pillow aside. This was not working. She had to either tell them to shut their pretty little mouths up or cast a sound-resistant spell. Magic should be the obvious choice, but she didn't feel like wasting magical energy she's regained just for something she can do with just a single complaint.

Besides, Evangeline felt more satisfaction in chewing people out and causing them to feel guilty for what they've done. It was her way of taking revenge on them for disturbing her sleep.

Before the blonde Lolita can even lift the blanket off her, the voices died down to whispers. Evangeline frowned at their timing, but shrugged never the less. They probably must have sense her awesome aura of command and obeyed her desire for them to be silent. Well, they weren't exactly silent, but this was much bearable. She wins either way.

_Much better…_

Settling down once more, the blonde Lolita snuggled the fluffy white pillows as she resumed her sleep.

_**Tap, tap.**_

Pause.

_**Tap tap tap.**_

"What juice would you like again, Yue-chan?"

"If you have it… I'd like vanilla mango, please."

"Alrighty then."

_**Tap tap tap, tap tap.**_

Evangeline opened one eye to watch as a shadow, who she believes belongs to Ako, passed by before closing it again.

_**Tap tap**_

Pause. That's annoying her now.

"Can I get an orange juice too, Ako-chan? Some snacks would be nice as well."

Eyes snapped open when Evangeline registered that voice. All thoughts of sleeping went down the drain as she centered her gaze upon the silhouette of a tall dark figure. That was most certainly a male's voice she heard; A teenager's one at that.

_What in the world is a boy doing here? _She wondered, her curiosity rising within seconds.

A shadow puppet show soon began unfolded before her, created by the light of the room that cast shadow figures through the thin curtained dividers. Ako's shadow was immediately identified by the outline of her body followed by a tall boy with spiky hair facing her. Evangeline watched with growing interest. Their voices were now clear to the blonde Lolita and a story was soon told. While Evangeline couldn't quite grasp how this boy was here, she never the less watched and listened.

"Sure thing." Ako replied cheerily.

"Thanks, we owe you one. Truth is, we sort of skipped breakfast."

"Oh? How'd that happen?"

"Well, let's just say we had trouble this morning… both at the dorms and at that one buffet restaurant."

Evangeline's brows furrowed as she leaned forwards to listen in. Now this was something she actually wanted to know.

Ako was quite for a moment. "Would this restaurant happen to be the same place as the food fight incident?"

A sheepish laugh later and Evangeline found her answer. The boy standing a few feet away from her bed was involved in that incident. In fact, after further listening, he was actually the cause of that whole thing!

_This boy must be an idiot for doing such things. _The chibi vampire thought.

There came a knock on the door and all fell silent as the familiar voice of Asuna was brought into play. The shadows jumped in fright nearly causing the watching Lolita to laugh in pure amusement. The way the male was panicking and swiveling his head around, trying to find something, really brought some humor to this so called 'shadow show.'

"Gotta hide, gotta hide! Hide me!" The person said desperately.

"Sensei, confront her. This is the time to apologize."

"But I'm not ready!"

"U-uh, how about underneath the bed?"

_They called him sensei, huh? Another mage perhaps? I can't sense any magic though…_

Evangeline grew curious enough to right herself on all fours upon the bed. She crept close to the opening curtain intent on catching a glimpse of this mysterious voice. The Lolita didn't even get a chance to lift a hand to open before someone slammed through and pushed her down onto the bed.

Disoriented looking sapphire eyes met a pair of curious scowling ones belonging to one pretty little blonde girl.

"Hi?" Naruto greeted while blinking rapidly. _What's a child doing here?_

"What in the name…" Evangeline gasped out, shocked and overall overwhelmed by the sudden proximity. "Who—"

She was cut off as a hand clasped over her mouth, her arms pinned to the bed above her head and her lower body mounted by a full grown teenage stranger. Well, this was becoming really uncomfortable.

"Shhh, Little girl. Onii-chan is not going to do anything to you!" The blonde said to her. "Just be quite and don't struggle."

He then paused, blinked twice before realizing what he had done. His face contorted into a painful expression as he palmed himself. You don't go saying those things to a little girl who you've just immobilize completely! That totally defeats the purpose of trying to soothe the victim—er, her!

**Nice Naruto, I didn't peg you to be one of those guys…**

"Oh damn…"

Meanwhile, Ako was busy helping Asuna with her bruised cheek. The orange haired girl just came in at the most unexpected time when her newfound blonde friend was here too. And to make matters worse Naruto dove right into Evangelines sleeping quarters. Talk about a disaster waiting to happen! Why couldn't he just hide underneath Yue's bed!

"What happened to your cheek, Asuna?" Ako asked, trying to take her thoughts away from unwanted consequences that might happen soon.

Asuna sighed. "To be blunt, I got sucker punched by iinchō."

Ako's mouth hung open. "W-what? Ayaka did? But she wouldn't do such a thing!"

"Okay, Okay so it wasn't necessarily a sucker punch she threw." Asuna reluctantly admitted. "It was on accident, but it's still considered one if she still intended to punch me, right?"

The nurse's assistant smiled unsurely. "I wouldn't know, really…."

"Bah, that iincho!"

As Asuna started ranting Ako smiled, patiently listening. It was only after the unexpected reappearance of a certain blonde did she find herself stiff as a stick and more than ready to gasp. She was right about a disaster happening, there was one directly in front of her!

Naruto was right outside in the open WITH Evangeline. And the two were not in the least friendly with each other by the looks of it. The blonde Lolita was practically beating the blonde's head with her fist having been perched upon his shoulder. She seemed to take sadistic pleasure in this. Naruto was swaying to in fro trying to gain balance in all this.

"…kid. Doesn't she get that?" Asuna asked Ako. "I mean, it's the first day and she's already making moves on him, really…"

Ako wanted to help, but Naruto told her to keep Asuna busy before he hid! What was she to do?

Eva's attack on Naruto was equally met as the blonde peeled her off, brought her into his arms and gave her a noogie. Ako bit back the need to voice out a question of whether he was putting too much pressure on his attack. The blonde Lolita was practically red in the face and struggling violently. Her voice and grunts of obvious pain was drowned out as Asuna continued her rant.

"And just today she came at me after offending Negi!" the orange head growled angrily. "All I did was shaking him violently for picking on me again. How is that offending him? Come on give me a break! She wasn't that bad back when we were kids. In fact she was…."

Ako nodded continuously, still preoccupied with a certain matter taking place behind the girl.

Evangeline was once again on the offensive, but this time she was literally biting Naruto in the arm! The male teen himself was trying hard not to cry out in pain. In fact, he lifted the girl up and tried shaking her off viciously! Yue, who entered moments ago, did her best to quell the fighting by whispering words of reasoning. But when her effort met with little success she opted to help by taking hold of Evangeline and pulling her off Naruto. It was a scene straight from some comedy show at this point. Naruto was crying comical tears on the left side, Evangline still biting in the middle and Yue tugging her off from the right.

"…that's how it went." Asuna finished. "Now if you ask me, Negi shouldn't have interfered then. I could've just dodged that punch if he didn't block my way." When no reply came from the blue haired girl Asuna snapped a finger at her. "Ako?"

The nurse's assistant shook her and blinked rapidly up at her. "Huh?...OH! Yeah, I think so too… ehehe…"

Asuna's eyes arched upwards in mild concern. "You look troubled…"

Ako hastened a quick glance at the trio in the back before replying. "Oh no, n-no trouble at all!"

"You sure?"

"Y-yea, Of course!"

Ako's eyes then widened slightly, prompting Asuna to slowly turn her head back wondering what the girl was looking at.

Naruto was just in time to save himself from further abuse when he took the two girls into his arms and abruptly threw them (including himself) back into Evangeline's bed. All Asuna saw, by the time she spun around completely, was an empty room with a few curtained dividers closed off in one section. Sure the curtains moved about erratically like something went through them, but she just passed it off as the wind coming from the open windows. Asuna returned her attention to Ako and blinked questioningly.

_Saved._ Ako thought in relief. _But I hope those three will be okay._

"Ako?"

"I-it was nothing, I just thought I saw a bug on the floor." The blue haired girl explained through a mild stutter.

Asuna took the lie and took up the idea. "Bugs, huh? Hmm, now that you mention it there's a lot of them lately."

Ako thought she dodged trouble.

"By the way, hows Eva-chan?"

She thought wrong.

"U-um, she's…" she made a few hand gestures before finally continuing. "Resting, yeah, she's sleeping right now—we shouldn't to disturb her."

"Yeah, I know I was just asking how she was." Asuna said. "Any who, I think I should get back before _someone_ decides to fetch me."

Ako nodded as they both stood up. She was more than eager to get Asuna out of there. So with a bandaged place on the girl's bruised cheek she escorted Asuna out.

"You know Ako, You should head back too." Asuna pointed out. "You're missing class."

"Shizuna-sensei, isn't here yet so I have to take over as Nurse." Ako skillfully replied.

"Good point." She nodded. "Thanks for patching me up, see you later then!"

With a wave of goodbye Asuna headed off. Ako watched her leave for a few before quickly closing the door. She spun around just in time to see Naruto burst through the curtain dividers looking disheveled with cat scratches in his face and his hat tipped at an upward angle. He was breathing heavily before locking eyes with her.

"That girl is crazy!" He cried out pointing behind him.

Evangeline soon appeared before them followed by Yue, whose torn skirt and flushed cheeks did not go unnoticed by Ako.

"I am not!" The Lolita denied. "That is called self-defense you mongrel!"

"But you didn't have to bite me all the time." Naruto shouted back. "I said I was sorry!"

"If you were sorry then you should've not assaulted me again." Evangeline threw back. Her cheeks became slightly pink.

As the two blondes argued heatedly, Yue tiredly stepped to Ako's side to watch the spectacle.

"What exactly happened?" The assistant nurse asked.

"…" Yue blankly gave her a side look before returning her eyes back up front. "Sensei's bad luck, that's what."

"Bad luck?" Ako repeated.

"Yes."

"Okay, I get it!" Naruto suddenly shouted, throwing his hands into the air. "I'll get out of your sight."

Spinning around, he shot an apologetic smile at the two observers before walking off to the door.

"I'll be taking my leave from here." He said as he passed them by. "See you girls tomorrow and get well soon Yue-chan."

The trio of girls stared after him as he stepped out of the room and closed the door. Ako was saddened by his sudden departure, but quickly put up a casual front. Yue felt no different since she will be talking to him again. They still had to deal with the rooming problem. Plus she believed that it was a good thing he left because if he stayed a little longer then another incident might occur. There's always a possibility of that happening.

"About time he left." Evangeline commented hotly. "Perverted fool."

"…" Ako smiled weakly at Evangeline's attitude while Yue shook her head and headed back to her own bed while trying to fix her skirt.

_I should get her a replacement as soon as I can._ Ako noted to herself.

"Izumi." The Lolita called. "Who was that boy anyhow?"

"…" Ako hesitated in replying. She wasn't sure if Evangeline can be trusted. One glance at the demanding eyes of the blonde girl was enough to change her mind. "He's a hired tutor."

"Name?" Evangeline asked while crossing her arms.

"…Uzumaki… Naruto…"

* * *

Naruto threw his cap off to the side as he plopped down on the couch. The room was quite for the time being. His roommates were still in school and won't be out for another 4 hours. The blonde had the room all to himself for awhile and he should probably spend that time unpacking or getting something to eat. He's already missed breakfast and it was just about lunch. But right now, he didn't want to do any of those. What he wanted to do was just sit there and drown himself in thoughts.

"Man, what a hectic day…" He muttered softly.

**Indeed it was. **

Naruto tilted his head in acknowledgement of his demon's presence. "Is that magic seal doing something?"

**Nope, nothing. Wanna talk?**

"Not really."

The blonde stood up and walked over to his duffle bag, quickly digging out a scroll from one of the smaller pockets. He threw it into the air and performed some quick seals. A small pop of smoke errupted and a single cup of ramen neatly fell onto his hand. He strode to the kitchen, readied the ramen, heated some water and walked back to the couch.

**You know you're probably tired. Why don't you get some rest? **Kyuubi suggested.

Naruto shook his head and stretched his limbs gently. "Ngh… Nah. I feel like thinking for a bit. I gotta get my thoughts straight if I want to resolve everything that happened today."

Frowning behind his cage Kyuubi obeyed and quietly left him to his thoughts. Any mischief that the Kitsune wanted to do will not gain any reaction if his container was like this. It just ruins the fun. The best thing he can do now was to sit back and review with him. Flashes of memories soon filled the empty void before his vision. It started from the yesterday all the way to the present time. Naruto was apparently pretty focused on reviewing 3 specific instances. The first being the mysterious discovery of the tattoo on his wrist, then the sudden appearance of a magic seal close to the Kyuubi's own seal and finally the problem with his roommate, Asuna.

The first two was a definite cause for concern considering their 'unknown factor' and the consequences that might come if they didn't figure them out. The last one that Naruto kept replaying over and over in his head just bothered the great kitsune. Sure it's a problem that Asuna was pissed, but he believed that Naruto shouldn't think too hard on it. A simple apology and acceptance for any sort of rebuke from her should be simple enough to do. If he gets kicked out for what he did then fine. Kyuubi's already heard the meeting with the Headmaster and the offer he presented so dealing with housing shouldn't be a problem. That Yue girl wasn't so bad looking either. She's underdeveloped, yes, but pretty cute none the less and reliable from what Kyuubi has seen so moving in with her should be fine.

Minutes passed as Naruto continued to think things through. He found some solutions to a few of the minor problems he encountered, but there were still a couple of the larger problems needing to be solved. When none seem to come into mind he shook his head in frustration and let it go. He'll just deal with it when the time comes like he's always done with problems that were too difficult to solve. Since the issue was not of anything science related then Naruto was sure he could tackle it.

His musings broke quickly as the sound of the kettle brought him to growling stomach. Naruto rushed to prepare his food, leaving further thoughts for a later time. He returned to the couch with a hot cup of ramen in hand and set his timer to 3 minutes. That was how long it took to reach a proper temperature. Naruto hated waiting.

"I wish they put on some kind of cooling feature for this."

Sighing Naruto twiddled with his fingers for a few before breaking off into a light workout. When he wasn't thinking, Naruto was always on his feet doing something. From light exercise to shadow boxing. As long as he was moving and lazying around he could be satisfied.

_**Teep, Teep, Teep**_

Naruto smiled and tackled his ramen. "Ramen time! Finally."

**Don't be messy with it** Kyuubi ordered.

"Itidakimasu!"

A minute later, Naruto burped in satisfaction. Ramen was such a blessing to him. It threw every problem away. Kyuubi had to agree with that since for some reason or another that one food was enough to calm the blonde in almost any situation. It was like magic.

"Now, I can take a nice nap." Naruto said aloud.

**Let it digest first or you'll get fat.** His prisoner warned.

The blonde just waved it off. "I workout too often to let that happen."

The blonde glanced up at the ceiling and awaited sleep to take him. He enjoyed the quite atmosphere and lighting of the room. His mind was on a 'carefree' high and wasn't thinking much about the consequences he knew still needed confronting. All that filled him was just a calming peace. Naruto soon nodded off to dreamland while Kyuubi chuckled deeply from within his cage. The boy was definitely going to get it later.

And he was right.

Hours passed and time rode on in a hurry. Night quickly took over blanketing the sky in a combination of black and navy blue with stars dotting everywhere. The blonde's retribution soon arrived and she was very pleased to see him innocently sleeping. Her plan was set into motion and she took position beside the couch. She carefully lifted a pillow from nearby and held it above her head. She targeted his head and then struck hard.

"!"

Sometimes the most thought out plans never succeed for unknown factors play key roles in foiling them. That's what happened the moment Asuna believed her plan had worked.

She never considered her roommate to be a veteran shinobi.

Her pillow met hard resistance and she assumed she connected. Her eyes and neck told her differently. Asuna suddenly felt fear jump her, choking and freezing her very body instantly. Her fingers dug tightly into the pillow as her mind tried to register what just happened. Naruto was no longer on the couch, but standing right beside her with a black pointed object pressed against the skin of her neck. The attack failed yet it yielded something horrific that she wasn't prepared for.

"N-Naruto…?" She whispered fearfully.

The heavy force that awakened her fear and put pressure upon her body suddenly disappeared; now replaced by something akin to comfort and security. The pressure on her neck lifted and she found her heart returning to its normal rhythm. Her mind processed slowly, but eventually she regained movement once again.

Turning carefully, Asuna faced her blonde roommate with a look of awe and confusion adorning her face. Naruto stood before her harboring a look of guilt and an insecure posture. A black kunai knife was held tightly in his right fist.

"W-why…?"

Her blonde roommate shook his head at her and said solemnly. "Sorry about that Asuna… I… I was little jumpy."

Asuna frowned at him before realizing what he was mentioning. She immediately pulled the pillow close to her chest and instinctively took a step back. Uncertainty filled her eyes as she watched him.

"Did I scare you?" Naruto asked

Asuna's gaze drifted to his weapon once more and she raised a hand to feel her neck. The blonde shinobi took notice and slowly withdrew his weapon from view. A tense moment was slowly building up, putting the two in a near anxiety panic.

"I did, didn't I?"

Blinking, Asuna shook her head and tried to find her voice to speak. "N-no… I'm just surprised…"

A hand reached out and began rubbing her head softly. Naruto gave a small grin as he spoke knowingly. "Sorry Bells. I really didn't mean to scare you like that."

The hand gesture felt actually nice to Asuna since it reminded her a bit of how Takamichi used to treat her when she felt insecure, but that nickname Naruto gave just now wasn't equally pleasant. Whatever uncertainty she felt about the blonde quickly disappeared as she moved her weight to one foot. A brow perked upwards and her eyes narrowed slightly. Her goal quickly resurfaced.

"Bells? Is that my nickname now?" She asked casually.

Naruto nodded his head in honesty, oblivious to his slip up. "Pretty much. I can remember your pretty hair ties. Where'd you get them?"

He gently gave the aforementioned objects a tiny shake and listened in satisfaction as it sounded. The curious smile that played across his lips brought heat into Asuna's cheeks. It was tender and very affectionate; something she was very surprised to see on him. Feeling self conscious all of a sudden, Asuna swatted his hands away and put up a disapproving scowl.

"Ever heard of 'personal space' Blondie?"

He nodded dumbly as if his mind was lost.

"Then don't touch me." Asuna said, poking him on the chest. "Understood?"

Naruto nodded again. His mind seems to reboot for he gazed at her strangely. Only when he finally realized what he's been doing did he turn pale and gulped deeply. Asuna was about to chew him out for what he's done that morning when he raised a hand to stop her. It was about time for the apology… however late it was.

"Let me just say sorry for what I've done to your cell phone." Naruto started nervously. "I know it was my fault for not looking where I was stepping and I'm really sorry for that."

She glared at him with her arms crossed over her chest. Her silence was a bit unnerving.

"I take it you're too pissed beyond reasoning?"

"Oh yea…" She replied.

"Look." Naruto continued. "I'll make it up to you."

A malicious smile crept to Asuna's lips as heard this and quickly replied. "Exactly what I was thinking. You better not go back on it. That cell was very important to me."

At this point, Naruto knew that he had no right to decline such a thing. So with a sigh he nodded. "Whatever…"

"Good." Asuna grinned evilly.

There was a jingle of keys and some tapping on the door before Konoka and Negi entered the room.

"Man, what a day, I'm beat!" Negi commented.

"Better get some sleep early for tomorrow Negi-kun." Konoka suggested as she kicked off her shoes. "You got that meeting with my grandpa in the early morning."

Asuna glanced back at the others before rounding on Naruto.

"Best get a good sleep as well, Naruto… your punishment starts tomorrow." The orange haired girl then spun around and walked passed Konoka.

The brunette greeted her cheerfully, only to be met with a silent reply. Konoka paused for a moment to give her a look before turning her attention to Naruto.

"Did something happen, Naruto-kun?" She asked.

The blonde ran a hand through his hair and sighed. Much like yesterday, Naruto wasn't looking forward to tomorrow.

**Kit, you better come see this…**

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** Well, I hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter. Read and review, yeah?

Now for a number of things I need to address. The first being that this fic will be updated randomly. Meaning that it won't update monthly or weekly, but somewhere within a month and 2 hopefully. Secondly, thank you for those who pointed out certain screw ups I've made. If there are others that you may find then let me know and I'll see if I can edit them later, BUT know that things that may seem out of place are really part of my plot so you just have to keep reading. And thirdly, I would like to give a shout out for those who hasn't updated their fic in awhile.

**Meinos Kaen **– BRO! Where are you? Your fans and I are waiting for an update on that brand new revised Story of yours here in the Negima Naruto section. Please update soon yea? So that way everyone can be happy!

**Ignisha** – Believe it or not, I am watching your fic, I just haven't reviewed lol. My bad! But please update your story soon as well. I've been dying to see some more fluff! Can't wait to see how things will go with your story.

And uh... I'm missing quite a few more... I'll edit this later then =3=.

Lastly, keep in mind that Pairings… Hmm… well, I already got a lot of suggestions so I'll be keeping this little bit a secret. You'll just have to read to find out who is paired with who and what drama I'll be tossing into this story. xD

P.S. Let me know if you've enjoyed a good laugh, alright? Laters guys!


End file.
